UN VERDADERO SLYTHERIN
by maximilian favian prewett
Summary: Harry en un ataque de ira, asesina a su tio politico Vernon Dursley, luego de aquella accion descubre que sus padres fueron asesinados por un mago tenebroso llamado Lord Voldemort, lo cual produce que el moreno se jure a si mismo acabar con la vida del hombre que lo condeno a una vida de sufrimiento y tragedia, jura asesinar a Voldemort. HARRY POTTER Y SU MUNDO PERTENECEN A JKR
1. NIÑO MAGICO

.

NIÑO MAGICO

.

Harry james Potter, un muchacho flacucho y pequeño para su edad, de piel blanca y cabello negro azabache tenía dos características muy específicas las cuales eran un par de ojos verde esmeralda, realmente hermosos, detrás de unos anteojos que se sostenían solo de cinta adhesiva y una cicatriz característica en su frente con la extraña forma de un rayo, huérfano desde el primer año de vida se encontraba escondido entre los arbustos de su tía materna Petunia Dursley, no estaba ahí por justo, no señor, estaba hay evitando la ira de su tío político Vernon Dursley, lo cual era todo de lo mas bizarro, Harry ni siquiera sabía porque se ocultaba, solo había oído gritar a su tío que le daría una paliza y él por auto reflejo e instinto de supervivencia había salido corriendo de su casa y se había refugiado entre los arbustos, no es que el muchacho le agrada estar escondido tan cerca de su casa pero si él se separaba demasiado corría el riesgo de que los Dursley cerraran todas las puertas y lo dejaran a la intemperie toda la noche. Harry intentaba no hacer ruido a la vez que se concentraba en un vago intento por recordar alguna travesura o cualquier otro motivo que hubiera desatado la ira de su tío, lamentablemente en un descuido Vernon lo localizo y tomándolo de su cabello negro azabache el cual era imposible peinar lo llevo a rastras hasta la puerta trasera de la casa, al lado de la manguera, luego de tirar a su sobrino sobre un charco de lodo tomó la manguera y comenzó a golpear a Harry con esta, el muchacho solo atino a cubrirse la cabeza con sus brazos para que la manguera no golpeara su rostro y mientras se encontraba en el suelo cubierto de lodo y con un dolor insoportable recorriéndole el cuerpo escucho la voz de su tía desde el interior de la casa

-¿querido como te fue en el trabajo?- Vernon respondió entrecortadamente, realmente estaba exhausto por golpear a su sobrino

-el imbécil de mi jefe no me dio el ascenso-

-oh querido es una lástima, ¿te apetece un pastel de chocolate?, debes estar completamente frustrado por aquel idiota ¿no?- al oír eso Vernon sonrió de lado

-no te preocupes calabacita ya me he desecho de toda mi frustración- y con esas palabras Harry lo comprendió, comprendió porque su tío lo había golpeado, él no había hecho nada malo solo lo había lastimado por gusto de la misma forma como su hijo siempre lo lastimaba, por gusto, Harry era el saco de boxeo de la familia Dursley y debido a eso una impotencia indescriptible se acumuló en su interior, Harry usando toda su fuerza de voluntad logro sentarse en el fango y miro con toda la rabia que pudo a su tío directamente a sus ojos antes de hacer la gran pregunta

-¡¿me medio mataste por qué no te dieron el ascenso?!- para sorpresa de Harry Vernon ni siquiera se inmuto

-¿y qué?, ¿crees que alguien se preocupa por ti?, podría matarte y enterrarte en el jardín y nadie te extrañaría, no eres mas que un perro ante mis ojos- Harry no podía creer lo que oía, ser tratado de esa forma, ser tratado como basura por aquel tipejo, de un momento a otro la ira nublo la mente de Harry y el dolor desapareció, Harry logro ponerse de pie y se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su tío, mientras caminaba logro ver a Petunia con los brazos cruzados parada en el umbral de la puerta y a su hijo Dudley detrás de ella con una gran sonrisa, para su primo lo máximo en diversión era ver cómo le daban una paliza, Harry al fin había llegado frente a Vernon y luego de mirarlo directamente a los ojos le susurro

-deseo con todo mi corazón que tu cabeza explote y tus sesos queden esparcidos por todo tu maldito jardín- Harry logro ver una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de su tío antes de que su cabeza explotara y el cuerpo sin vida de Vernon Dursley callera en el piso a los pies de Harry. Cabe señalar que a Harry no le importo que su tío yacerá muerto a sus pies aunque él no podía negar que un sentimiento de felicidad lo envolvía, pudo ver como la desesperación apareció en el rostro de Petunia al ver semejante escena (y el hecho que tuviera parte de su esposo en el delantal de cocina no ayudaba) y además se regodeo al ver a Dudley vomitando debido a la impresión, luego de observar con detenimiento todo, Harry se dirigió a la casa pero en el umbral aún se encontraba petunia y luego de unos segundos ella recupero la voz solo para comenzar a discutir con su sobrino

-¡tú lo mataste, llamare a la policía!- Petunia había dado media vuelta y se acercaba al teléfono de pared cuando Harry le hablo

-veo que no te preocupa la vida de tu hijo- esas palabras consiguieron detener a Petunia Dursley con lo cual Harry prosiguió –la verdad es que no sé cómo hice para matar a tu esposo pero ten por seguro que si le dices a la policía algo que me perjudique lo averiguare en tu hijo- al oír eso Petunia se llevó las manos a su boca para luego buscar con su mirada a su pequeño Duders, se llevó toda una sorpresa al verlo en el piso inconsciente cubierto de su propio vómito, su pequeño había vivido demasiadas experiencias traumáticas en tan poco tiempo.

Petunia siguiendo instrucciones de Harry llamo a la policía para informarle que su esposo había sido asesinado, cuando la policía llego a la casa de los Dursley se percató de inmediato de lo horrible que debió de haber sido la escena, según el relato de la mujer ella y su hijo se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta mientras veían a Harry y a su esposo Vernon conversar cuando sin motivo aparente la cabeza de Vernon fue destruida en cosa de segundos, la policía no comprendía de qué forma fue asesinado el señor Dursley ni porque, por suerte la investigación dio a conocer que Vernon Dursley compartía el mismo nombre de un traficante de armas bastante odiado en el mundo por lo que la policía supuso que por alcance de nombres Dursley fue víctima de alguna venganza, siguiendo esa línea el gobierno había contactado con el otro Vernon y después de llegar a un acuerdo Petunia Dursley y su familia serian indemnizados por el traficante de armas. Todo esto resulto ser perfecto para Harry porque a pesar de lo que odiaba a su familia él no estaba dispuesto a verlos en la calle mendigando para comer.

Ahora Harry sentía un poder fluyendo constantemente dentro de él, los primeros días luego de la muerte de Vernon el muchacho los había usado para comprender en que consistía su poder, para su sorpresa comprobó que no solo le servía para destruir cráneos, con solo desearlo Harry podía hacer que los objetos levitaran sin importar el peso del objeto, él conseguía que estos estuvieran en el aire, pocos días después de descubrir la levitación Harry comenzó a mover dichos objetos a voluntad, Harry fue a una biblioteca y descubrió que su habilidad era llamada telequinesis. Una semana después de la muerte de Vernon la investigación policial llego a su fin, eso significo la ausencia de personas externas en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, la ausencia de curiosos le permitió a Harry estudiar sus poderes con mayor intensidad, obviamente Harry no mostraba sus poderes a nadie ni siquiera a su tía porque creía que si esta los veía constantemente perdería su miedo a estos y lo terminaría entregando a las autoridades

…

* * *

Unas semanas después de la muerte de Vernon Harry se encontraba en un parque cercano cuando oyó a unos niños gritar, al acercarse al lugar se percató que los niños corrían despavoridos alejándose de una pequeña arboleda, Harry quien siempre había sido curioso se acercó con sigilo hacia aquel lugar y después de unos minutos buscando la causa de los gritos se encontró con una serpiente de un metro de largo, esta era un color gris metalizado y en cuanto abrió la boca para intimidar a Harry este se percató que era total mente negra, Harry la observo por varios segundos, por un extraño motivo esta no asustaba al muchacho cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la serpiente, para sorpresa de Harry la víbora no encontró nada mejor que conversar con él

-¿Por qué no me temes muchacho?-

-¿y por qué debería temerte?- Harry creyó que si mantenía una conversación casual con la serpiente esta al final se aburriría de él y por lo tanto lo dejaría marchar, para su sorpresa la víbora parecía estar fascinada con su persona

-vaya, vaya, eres un niño mágico- no era una pregunta era una afirmación

-¿niño mágico?- en la cara de Harry solo abundaba su sed de conocimiento

-eso es correcto, solo los hijos de la magia pueden hablar con nosotras las víboras- las palabras de la serpiente encendieron una luz en su cabeza, no era telequinesis lo que el realizaba, no señor era magia, ahora un mundo nuevo se abría ante los ojos del muchacho, él había planeado pulir su habilidad de telequinesia y vivir de ella pero ahora que sabía que lo que el realizaba era magia significaba que no había limite a su habilidad, no habia limite a su poder, podría hacer cualquier cosa, el hecho de poder mover objetos solo era la punta del iceberg, siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento Harry se sentó frente a la serpiente y decidió interrogarla

-¿me estás diciendo que hay mas como yo?-

-hay mas niños de la magia pero muy pocos tienen la habilidad de hablar con nosotras las serpientes- Harry prosiguió el interrogatorio y supo que habían colegios destinados a la enseñanza de magia, también que muchos de los animales míticos existían en realidad, Harry estaba completamente complacido de la información que la serpiente le entregaba pero debido a la vida que a este le había tocado vivir se había vuelto sumamente desconfiado y una pequeña voz en su cabeza no para de repetir "todo esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad"

-dime víbora, ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?-

-las serpientes en su totalidad son seres mágicos, y si nos encontramos con hijos de la magia estamos obligadas a decirles la verdad- Harry medito unos minutos las palabras de la serpiente antes de continuar

-¿siempre debes decirme la verdad? , ¿Acaso no hay forma de evitar eso?- para su sorpresa la víbora parecía feliz de que el muchacho aun desconfiara de ella

-hay una forma de evitar esa regla…solo si la serpiente tiene un amo puede evitar servirle a otro mago- Harry la miraba perplejo por lo que el animal prosiguió con su explicación –si una serpiente (o cualquier otro animal) hace un pacto de sangre y jura lealtad a un mago este animal pasa a ser su "familiar" y por lo tanto solo le debe lealtad al mago con el que está unido- al oír eso a Harry la cara se le ilumino

-dime víbora ¿desearías unirte a mí?-

-¿así sin mas me pides que me una a ti?, vaya te sobrevalore- para sorpresa de la serpiente el muchacho soltó una pequeña risa

-no me mal interpretes, si me atacas te matare y con lo referente a la sangre- en ese momento Harry se llevó su mano izquierda a la boca y con una mordida corto una de sus venas –tendrás que recibirla mientras esta cae- Harry estiro su mano hacia adelante y pudo ver como caía de esta un hilo de sangre hasta llegar a la boca de la serpiente, luego de eso Harry sintió una corriente que le recorría el cuerpo y lo unía a la no tan pequeña víbora que se encontraba en el suelo

-bien serpiente necesitas un nombre-

-en la casa en la que me encontraba me llamaban Mamba Negra, además debo agregar que soy macho-

-creo que Mamba Negra es tu raza y eres macho… ¡ya se! Te llamare Apophis como el dios de las serpientes egipcio- Harry de inmediato se percató que su serpiente estaba encantada de ser llamada como un dios, algo que le hizo bastante gracia

.

…

* * *

.

Harry se encontraba en su habitación practicando su magia (la había conseguido luego de la muerte de Vernon), ahora conseguía cambiar el color de las cosas lo que era fabuloso, además Apophis resulto ser la mejor de las adquisiciones, esta le explico que la lengua para hablar con las serpientes era llamada Pársel y que entre mas la utilizara mejor resultados tendría, además le había explicado cosas básicas sobre su magia y el tal llamado mundo mágico. Todo esto solo conseguía confundir al muchacho, él no lograba comprender como una serpiente podría saber tanto pero cada vez que le preguntaba a Apophis sobre esto el decía que era gracias a su magia. Después de varios meses desde que Harry había descubierto que era un mago una carta llego por el correo, al leer la carta que iba dirigida a él supo (sin sentirse muy bien por haber desconfiado de su víbora) que efectivamente era un mago y que tenía una plaza reservada en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, también supo que tenía una gran cantidad de oro para sus estudios herencia de sus difuntos padres y también que todo esto era un "recordatorio" porque sus tíos estaban al tanto de toda esta información. Ese hecho hizo que su magia se descontrolara, con una ola de magia Harry destruyo varios cristales (entre ellos las ventanas de su propia habitación y una araña colgante del pasillo), indignado Harry llamo a Apophis, el cual siempre se escondía entre sus ropas, y bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina donde se encontraba su tía y su primo Dudley, una vez que Harry entro Petunia le miro de forma despectiva aunque no alcanzo a abrir la boca porque en ese momento Harry estiraba el brazo izquierdo en dirección a su hijo y para sorpresa de Petunia vio como una serpiente salía de él (la verdad era que salía desde sus ropas pero ella no lo sabía) la serpiente se irguió en su totalidad sobre la mesa enfrente de Dudley el cual se quedó completamente petrificado (es un decir) Petunia dirigía su vista entre su sobrino y su hijo sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Aprovechando la confusión de su tía Harry llamo una silla y luego de sentarse le extendió el papel que llevaba en su mano derecha

-lo que te acabo de pasar es una carta en la cual se explica que soy un mago, que tengo oro en un banco y que tú y tu esposo eran totalmente consientes de este hecho- el tono de voz de Harry era tranquilo pero expresaba una frialdad que calaba los huesos

-eso, eso es correcto- Petunia había comenzado a temblar mientras leía la carta

-Petunia- la voz de Harry era bastante grave –quiero que te expliques-

Petunia Dursley debido al miedo comenzó a soltar todo, le conto a Harry sobre un tal Dumbledore el hombre que lo había dejado en esa casa, además le conto que dicho hombre le explico en una carta (¿una carta, enserio?) que sus padres James y Lily habían sido asesinados por un mago tenebroso llamado Lord Voldemort, además le explico que por orden de Dumbledore Harry no debía ser conocedor de la magia hasta llegado el momento (el cual precisamente era la llegada de la carta), Petunia le explico también que ese oro del cual Harry hablaba no podía ser tocado por nadie aparte de el mismo y que ese era el motivo por el cual nunca había sido utilizado antes. Luego de escuchar todo eso Harry solo tenía una pregunta mas

-¿cómo puedo entrar a ese callejón Diagón?- al oír eso Petunia dio un respingo

-la entrada está en un bar llamado El Caldero Chorreante en Charing Cross Londres, pero la gente que no posee magia no puede entrar en el- Harry se sorprendió de lo bien informada que estaba su tía y también dedujo que debido a ese "pequeño problemita" era que su oro no había sido tocado por los Dursley. Luego de eso Harry le pidió a su tía que lo llevara a Londres y después de prometerle que su serpiente no tocaría a Dudley (claro está, si este se comportaba como era debido) había conseguido un cese al fuego en el cual ambos bandos salían ganando.

Mientras Harry subía a su habitación Petunia Dursley no pudo evitar recordar que no le había dicho a Harry sobre la magia protectora que rodeaba la casa, esto sin duda le daba a Harry un enorme poder sobre ellos porque el anciano les había advertido en la carta que ahora que Harry era un objetivo de los magos tenebrosos ellos no dudarían en usar ningún método que les hiciera con Harry, entre esos métodos torturar y asesinar a los familiares del joven Potter si era necesario, Petunia dudaba que Harry saldría en su auxilio debido a la vida que este había sufrido, pero ella como buena madre no permitiría que su hijo pasara semejante calvario y la única forma en que la protección se mantuviera activa era que Harry viviera en dicha casa

Harry se encontraba en su habitación con una hoja en su mano, aquella hoja había llegado junto con las cartas de admisión del colegio y su lista de compras, la hoja era una carta de advertencia en donde se explicaba claramente que no se podía hacer magia fuera del colegio, para Harry aquello lo incomodaba, no había parado de hacer magia desde que la había descubierto y solo ahora, diez meses después se le advertía que eso era ilegal, algo no cuadraba, por suerte Harry tenía una enciclopedia andante

-Apophis- Harry llamo a su "familiar" el cual se encontraba bajo su cama, de forma suave pero veloz esta se irguió y quedo de frente a su amo –se me ha informado que no puedo hacer magia fuera del colegio, ¿tú sabes porque se me informa ahora?-

-si amo, es por el palito-

-¿por el palito?, ¿de qué hablas? Explícate- la serpiente pareció que suspiraba, le había jurado lealtad al mocoso con menos conocimiento que cualquier otro mago, sin embargo esto lo justificaba con su enorme poder

-cuando se entra al sistema se le exige a los alumnos que posean un palito mágico- al oír eso Harry comenzó a buscar en su lista de útiles de lo que hablaba Apophis y encontró para su sorpresa una varita mágica, ya entendiendo mejor de lo que hablaba su serpiente le hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera –este palito le sirve para canalizar su poder pero también sirve para controlar, con este palito todos pueden saber dónde se hace magia- Harry estuvo cinco minutos en silencio antes de volver a abrir la boca

-¿me dices que gracias a las varitas mágicas se puede saber quién hace magia y cuándo?- Apophis afirmo con un movimiento de su cabeza -¿mi magia sin varita no la pueden detectar?-

-dentro del escudo no, amo-

-¿Qué escudo?, ¿de qué estás hablando?-

-del escudo que rodea la casa del amo- como Harry parecía estar perplejo Apophis prosiguió –alrededor de esta casa hay un escudo el cual tiene la misma frecuencia mágica que la magia del amo, por ese motivo la magia sin palito no puede ser detectada, sin embargo si el amo hace magia fuera del escudo esta será detectada de inmediato de la misma forma como la magia que traspase la protección del escudo también será detectada- todo esto era una sorpresa y si Harry no contara con Apophis le habría sido imposible saber todo eso, Harry solo podía afirmar una cosa, esa serpiente era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida

.

…

* * *

.

Petunia había dejado a Harry a fuera del Caldero Chorreante, ella seguía insistiendo que no veía nada y Apophis que poseía una habilidad para detectar magia y mentiras corroboraba eso, Harry le había pedido a su tía que lo fuera a buscar en unas cuatro horas mas y ella acepto aunque con cierto miedo en su voz, sin embargo Harry se percató que Dudley no lo miraba con terror sino todo lo contrario parecía que lo admiraba lo cual Harry simplemente decidió pasar por alto. Una vez dentro del pub Harry se percató que no tenía ni idea de adonde dirigirse así que después de barajar una serie de posibilidades decidió pedir ayuda al tabernero

-hola que tal soy John y me preguntaba si me podría ayudar a entrar en el callejón Diagón señor- el tabernero miro interesado al joven de cabello negro azabache con anteojos pero luego de unos segundos le dedico una sonrisa

-claro joven John, mi nombre es Tom y deduzco que eres hijo de muggles- mientras el hombre hablaba con Harry unos de los clientes se acercó e interrumpió al tabernero

-oye Tom sigue sirviendo mas cerveza yo ayudare a tu pequeño amigo- a Tom aquello no le agrado pero Harry le hizo un gesto para que no se preocupara y siguió a su nuevo guía. Ya fuera del pub en un pequeño callejón el hombre se mostró tal y como era

-odio a los de tu calaña maldito sangre sucia- a Harry el tono de voz del sujeto no le agrado y el hecho que Apophis estuviera inquieto solo reforzó su incomodidad

-¿sangre sucia?-

-así es, no tienen ni una gota de sangre mágica en sus venas todos ustedes- dicho eso el hombre saco su varita –supongo que no tendrás problemas en que practique contigo mi magia- aquello fue un error y el hombre se percató de aquello demasiado tarde, antes incluso de agarrar con fuerza su varita el niño frente a el extendió su brazo izquierdo y desde sus ropas una serpiente de un metro y medio salió disparada y enrosco su cuerpo alrededor del suyo, debido al estrangulamiento el hombre perdió el equilibrio además de su varita y cayó al piso como un saco de arena, pero lo mas aterrador fue ver la mano derecha del muchacho levitando una gran cantidad de ladrillos, era magia sin varita y él en sus veinticinco años de vida nunca había visto magia como aquella por lo que en su cabeza se repetía solo un pensamiento "voy a morir"

-¿Qué quieres de mi niño?- Harry sonrió al percatarse como el tono de voz de aquel sujeto irradiaba terror

-solo quiero practicar mi magia-

-no por favor, fue una broma yo jamás…- pero las palabras jamás terminaron porque en ese momento la cabeza de una serpiente se mostraba frente a su cara y el paladar negro de esta había conseguido aterrorizarlo de sobremanera

-Apophis dice que no eres mas que basura y que deberíamos simplemente asesinarte- el hombre estaba en el piso, la víbora ya no lo estrangulaba pero el terror de la escena lo mantenía rígido, el sabía que si hacia un movimiento extraño tanto el niño como su víbora lo atacarían

-¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Qué debo hacer para ganarme tu perdón?- al oír eso el muchacho sonrió

-debes jurarme lealtad, completa y absoluta lealtad- el hombre en el piso no podía creer lo que oía, ¿es que acaso el mocoso estaba completamente loco?, quizás si lo estaba y era eso lo que asustaba tanto al hombre, además el hombre jamás lo admitiría pero el hecho que el muchacho hablara Pársel solo conseguía hacerle ensuciar sus pantalones

-de… de acuerdo, lo hare- el hombre en el suelo creyó por un momento que podría engañar al muchacho y podría escapar, que iluso había sido

-bien- Harry lo miro unos segundos antes de proseguir –juraras por tu magia y tu vida- el hombre abrió los ojos horrorizado al oír eso –y ni se te ocurra intentar atacarme o Apophis te matara en menos de un segundo- y respondiendo a las palabras de su amo la serpiente tomo una actitud mas agresiva.

Harry en ningún momento permitió que dicho sujeto se levantara, de hecho Harry puso su pie sobre el pecho del hombre y lo dejo acostado en el suelo boca arriba, siguiendo a su amo Apophis coloco todo su peso sobre las costillas del hombre y llevo su cabeza hasta la altura de su cuello dándole a entender que cualquier movimiento que este hiciera terminaría en su muerte, después de tomar posiciones Harry hizo levitar la varita que se le había caído de su mano otra vez a su dueño, aunque bastante alejada por lo que el hombre para tomarla tuvo que estirar su brazo en la dirección opuesta al muchacho, una vez que el hombre tomo su varita se percató que no había vuelta atrás aquel muchacho lo tenía bailando sobre la palma de su mano y sabía que no importaba que tan rápido fuera él, la serpiente que rondaba en su cuello seria mas rápida por lo cual el hombre respiro hondo y comenzó su juramento

-YO BRAD ADAMS JURO POR MI MAGIA Y MI VIDA SERLE FIEL A MI AMO…- en ese momento Brad se silenció esperando que su nuevo amo rebelara su nombre

-Potter, Harry Potter- al oír dicho nombre Adams aguanto la respiración, no podía creer que el salvador del mundo mágico le estuviera obligando a jurar lealtad, pero de inmediato se percató que a Harry no le importaría matarlo si el se negaba a cumplir con su acuerdo por lo que reinicio el juramento

-YO BRAD ADAMS JURO POR MI MAGIA Y MI VIDA SERLE FIEL A MI AMO HARRY POTTER HASTA EL DIA QUE EL DECIDA LIBERARME- en ese momento una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Brad prueba irrefutable de que el juramento estaba en funcionamiento, y para sorpresa de él vio como Harry y su serpiente se alejaban para que este se pudiera levantar

-bien Brad ahora me podrías mostrar como entrar al callejón Diagón-

…

Luego de dejar a Brad en la entrada del callejón Diagón Harry prosiguió su tour acompañado solamente por Apophis, el joven Potter se había dirigido directamente al edificio mas grande y hermoso de todo el callejón, el banco de magos Gringotts, al entrar Harry se sorprendió por las criaturas que vio atendiendo a los clientes, estas eran pequeñas, orejonas e inclusive bastante feas a sus ojos, Harry supuso que si existían magos también era posible que existieran otras criaturas mágicas por lo que dedujo que aquellas criaturas deberían ser duendes a lo cual acertó, después de estar unos segundos maravillado por la magnificencia del banco Harry se acercó a un mostrador donde un viejo duende estaba trabajando

-disculpe señor- al oír eso el duende de inmediato dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le dedico atención completa a su interlocutor –he recibido una carta- Harry le mostro la carta la cual no era enviada directamente por el banco de magos, sin embargo daba información referente a este por lo que Harry no se equivocaba al pedir ayuda de un duende. Después de que el duende leyera la carta le dirigió la palabra al joven mago

-¿tiene por casualidad la llave de su bóveda?- Harry negó con la cabeza –pues entonces tendrá que retirarse- Harry frunció el ceño aquello no le agradaba para nada

-¿Dónde puedo conseguir una copia?- el duende rio por lo bajo

-no hay copias de llaves en este banco- el duende vio como el muchacho estaba bastante confundido por lo que decidió dar mas detalles –si usted es verdaderamente Harry Potter le informo que la llave de su bóveda está en manos de Albus Dumbledore director del colegio Hogwarts- el duende no podía saberlo pero sus palabras no habían sido nada acertadas

-¿me puede explicar porque ese viejo tiene la llave de mi bóveda?- en ese momento acompañando las palabras del muchacho un frio inundo por completo el lobby del banco, el duende miro horrorizado como la magia abandonaba el cuerpo del muchacho aunque esta no lo hacía de forma descontrolada lo que produjo que la escena fuera aún mas aterradora, el duende fue a replicar, quizás creyó que el no tendría problemas en controlar a un mocoso pero en cuanto abrió la boca para hablar la cerro de inmediato porque había visto la cabeza de una víbora salir de las ropas del muchacho lo que había vuelto aún mas aterradora toda la situación. El duende barajo un sin número de posibilidades hasta que consiguió encontrar una que los beneficiaria a ambos (en especial al muchacho)

-se…señor Potter, si me permite le puedo dar una solución a su problema- en ese mismo instante la magia dejo de fluir por el cuerpo del muchacho lo que sorprendió aún mas al pequeño y anciano duende, el muchacho controlaba a voluntad su magia –si me acompaña a mi oficina podremos usar un método muy antiguo para demostrar perfectamente que su bóveda es suya y por lo tanto tendrá acceso total a esta- siguiendo al duende Harry se encontró dentro de las instalaciones del banco las cuales eran tan elegantes como el mismísimo lobby, Harry entro en una de las oficinas siguiendo al duende y una vez que estuvo hay, tuvo que esperar varios minutos hasta que el duende saco de unos estantes muy viejos un también viejo pergamino

-señor Potter ante usted tiene un pergamino de sangre familiar, al agregar unas gotas de su sangre el pergamino detectara si usted es verdaderamente un Potter, en el caso que el pergamino detecte su linaje usted tendrá acceso total a su bóveda y en el caso que no, se verá obligado a traer la llave para poder acceder a dicha bóveda- Harry acepto los términos del duende y sin previo aviso llevo su mano izquierda hasta su boca para luego cortar una de sus venas con sus dientes, un hilo de sangre cayó hasta el pergamino, luego la sangre se fundió con este, entonces un pequeño encabezado salió a la luz "descendiente de Marcus Favio Potter". El duende estaba completamente sorprendido, Marcus Potter había vivido hace unos 600 años y por increíble que fuera la sangre del joven Potter se mantenía aun en una forma pura, pero lo mas sorprendente de todo era la actitud de Harry, el duende al ver como este se cortaba la mano con sus propios dientes de inmediato había intentado curarlo, para su sorpresa la víbora que el muchacho llevaba a cuestas había abandonado sus ropas y sin previo aviso mordió la mano de su amo lo que produjo que el color del duende desapareciera, sin embargo el joven Potter no cayó muerto sobre su escritorio sino que simplemente la herida cortante había desaparecido por completo

-no debe preocuparse señor- le decía Harry con total calma –Apophis es mi familiar y por lo tanto sus cualidades mágicas han despertado y estas me son útiles en su totalidad- el duende hablo sin poder apartar los ojos de la mano del muchacho

-¿dice que esa serpiente es su familiar?- Harry solo asintió con su cabeza –pero eso es imposible, hace siglos que los magos dejaron de confiar en los animales- Harry ladeo la cabeza al parecer pensando la mejor manera de contestar al duende

-pues si eso es verdad daría a entender que los magos son unos idiotas- el anciano duende abrió sus ojos como platos, aquel muchacho frente a él era completamente distinto a cualquier mago que hubiese conocido con anterioridad. Luego de ese pequeño intercambio de ideas la conversación giro a un entorno completamente económico

-bien como he podido verificar usted es un Potter en todo derecho y por lo tanto debo explicarle todo lo referente a su herencia mágica, primero: usted solo puede hacer uso de su bóveda juvenil el resto de las bóvedas de su familia solo podrán ser abiertas cuando usted sea mayor de edad, segundo: posee tres propiedades mágicas las cuales se encuentran en el valle de Godric, otra en las tierras de Gales y la ultima en el sur de Francia las cuales solo podrán ser devueltas a usted hasta cuando sea mayor de edad y tercero: debido a que usted no posee un tutor legal el jefe del Winzengamon Albus Dumbledore es quien se hace cargo de sus bienes y por lo tanto de su herencia- al oír todo eso Harry simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, Albus Dumbledore parecía querer tener la vida de Harry sobre sus manos lo que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos del muchacho y luego de meditar todas las opciones Harry decidió jugar sus cartas con astucia

-señor…- Harry dejo el comentario en el aire, él quería saber el nombre del duende que lo atendía

-Gornuk-

-señor Gornuk quisiera poner una objeción a lo que me acaba de decir- Harry espero pero como el duende mantuvo el silencio decidió proseguir –debo declararle que yo si poseo un tutor legal, es mi tía Petunia hermana de mi difunta madre y la persona que me cuida- Harry preferiría que Petunia Dursley no tuviera nada que ver en lo referente a su herencia pero debido al caso de que ese tal Dumbledore estaba involucrado Harry decidió dejar su futuro en un diablo conocido que en uno por conocer, para su sorpresa el duende Gornuk parecía estar muy interesado en la historia del muchacho

-joven Potter ¿tiene alguna prueba que certifique que sus palabras son verdad?-

-por supuesto- Harry entonces le entrego la carta de Hogwarts la cual poseía no solo su dirección sino que además una pequeña explicación sobre lo que sus tíos debieron haber hablado con él. Luego de leer la carta Gornuk parecía ser una persona (duende) distinta

-con esta información el banco puede de inmediato cortar su relación financiera con Dumbledore y colocar todo en orden para que sea su tía la encargada de su herencia- el primer paso estaba completo, ahora Harry debía jugar su segunda carta y comodín

-señor Gornuk, ¿hay posibilidades de mantener esto entre nosotros?, vera me explico- Harry se acomodó en su silla antes de continuar –por lo que he deducido no hay ningún problema en que yo me encargue personalmente, digo sin un tutor, de mi bóveda juvenil- Harry vio como Gornuk le afirmaba esto con un movimiento de cabeza –y debido a que a mí solo al ser mayor de edad se me permitirá tener acceso a toda mi herencia, me preguntaba si habría alguna forma de usar mi herencia congelada para beneficio mutuo- a Gornuk le brillaron los ojos y Harry sonrió de lado, había dado en el clavo –usted sabe mejor que yo cuanto oro tengo en mis bóvedas congeladas, ¿Qué le parecería que usted invirtiera todo mi oro y que las ganancias que se recibieran por dicha inversión fueran mitad y mitad (50/50), obviamente tengo que declarar que este arreglo solo será válido hasta el día que yo sea declarado legalmente un adulto además de un compromiso previo de que en el peor de los casos yo no perderé ni siquiera una moneda de oro- Gornuk estaba completamente extasiado, sin embargo aún parecía dudar de dicho arreglo

-señor Potter lo que usted me pide es ilegal, si el Winzengamon o el ministerio se enterasen de esto podría ir a parar a Azkaban-

-señor Gornuk el único que pondría reparos seria Albus Dumbledore ¿no es cierto?- Gornuk solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza –entonces no habrá problemas, usted puede presentar el pergamino de linaje mágico como prueba además de una carta en donde se le pide a la señora Petunia Dursley presentarse en el banco para el cambio de tutor, dejando de esa forma a Albus Dumbledore fuera de la ecuación, obviamente la carta nunca será enviada a mi tía y Dumbledore al no ser legalmente mi tutor y no tener pruebas de que haya un manejo ilegal de bienes jamás tendrá acceso a mis registros bancarios mas que a mi bóveda juvenil ¿o acaso me equivoco?- Gornuk estaba con la boca abierta, la mente del muchacho frente a él era, en una sola palabra, extraordinaria

-señor Potter me ha engañado por completo, jamás pensé que tendría semejante conocimiento sobre la ley y la economía mágica- Harry solo sonrió

-mi querido señor Gornuk, la burocracia es solo burocracia, aquí o en el mundo muggle todo es posible, solo falta desearlo-

…

Luego de terminar su reunión con Gornuk y firmar unos papeles (era un negocio ilegal pero aun así a los duendes les gusta las cuentas claras) Harry fue escoltado a su caja de seguridad por un duende llamado Griphook y el muchacho se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver semejante cantidad de oro, además mientras hablaba con Griphook logro averiguar que poseía otras tres cajas de seguridad las cuales se encontraban congeladas, mientras Harry sacaba oro y lo guardaba en un monedero mágico (obsequio de Gornuk) se percató que no sabíacuánto oro era necesario realmente para su uso en ese momento por lo cual decidió pedirle ayuda a Griphook

-señor, ¿sabe cuánto oro será necesario sacar para mis compras?- quizás era debido a sus modales pero el duende no tuvo problemas en ayudar al muchacho

-déjame ver tu lista de útiles- luego de mirarla unos segundos el duende se la devolvió –alrededor de quinientos galeón- al oír eso Harry medito un momento

-está bien, me llevare el triple- una vez que Harry dijo eso en voz alta la cantidad de oro que faltaba para cumplir su meta se movió por sí solo y entro en su monedero dejando a Harry totalmente perplejo

Después de despedirse cortésmente de Griphook Harry comenzó a hacer sus compras, resulto que mientras había estado en Gringotts había perdido cerca de una hora por lo que le quedaban menos de tres horas para terminar sus compras ante que llegara su tía a buscarlo, lo primero que Harry hizo al salir del banco fue buscar una varita, luego de preguntarle a un vendedor donde se encontraban las mejores varitas este lo envió a Ollivander's argumentando que allí encontraría las mejores de toda Britania. Una vez que llego a Ollivander´s le pareció que le había tomado horas el encontrar la varita perfecta para él, sin embargo la sorpresa fue tremenda cuando supo que esa era la varita hermana de la de Lord Voldemort

-es interesante que usted posea esa varita señor Potter, pues verá usted, la hermana gemela de aquella varita perteneció a un hombre que cometió un sinfín de atrocidades aunque era muy talentoso debo admitir- Harry evaluó al anciano unos segundos antes de preguntar

-¿Qué clase de atrocidades?-

-el mato mucha gente, incluso lo intento matar a usted- dicho eso el hombre le apunto, específicamente apunto hacia su cicatriz

-vaya, vaya ¿entonces Voldemort poseía una varita igual?, me alegra oír eso porque cuando lo mate será como si lo matara con su propia varita- al oír eso el señor Ollivander quedo en estado de Shock, pero se recuperó cuando el joven de pelo negro y ojos verde abandono su tienda, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que aquel jovenzuelo era tan poderoso como lo había sido en su momento Tom Riddle

…

Después de comprar su varita Harry fue a comprar un baúl, la lista de útiles le pedía un baúl simple, sin embargo Harry prefirió gastar tres veces mas y comprar un baúl de lujo el cual no solo tenía los mismos complementos que el baúl estudiantil sino que además venía con cuatro cuartos para estudios mágicos, estos consistían en una habitación para preparar pociones otra que cumplía las condiciones de un invernadero y la tercera que era un salón para estudiar magia práctica, además tenía una pequeña habitación que poseía una gran cantidad de repisas la cual era perfecta para usar como biblioteca, todo esto era perfecto y Harry suponía que si el hacía magia en dichos compartimientos esta no podría ser detectada por el ministerio lo cual era un bonus track, una vez que Harry poseía su propio baúl fue en busca de sus libros, compro todos los libros que le exigían para dicho año además de unos cuantos que le parecieron interesantes, "introducción al mundo mágico"," como pelear efectivamente contra las artes oscuras", "introducción al duelo" y "grandes magos tenebrosos de todos los tiempos". Después fue a comprar su caldero y sus ingredientes para pociones, cabe recalcar que Harry en todo momento fue sumamente ordenado a la hora de comprar y luego guardar sus nuevas pertenencias en su baúl, luego se fijó que se le permitía llevar alguna mascota a Hogwarts pero el simplemente evito esa tarea, el ya posea a Apophis y la verdad es que no estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo por nada, Harry se percató que al final de la calle había una farmacia, solo por curiosidad el muchacho fue a dar un vistazo, se sorprendió enormemente el ver en la vitrina de exhibición lo que podría ser el fin de uno de sus peores problemas, un tónico para mejorar la visión, Harry hace años que había aprendido que si perdía sus gafas era legalmente un hombre ciego, sin embargo detrás de un vidrio estaba la cura a su ceguera y mientras entraba a la tienda y se preguntaba cómo había tantos magos que usaran lentes si había una mejor salida, se percató que esa salida no estaba al alcance de cualquiera, 672 galeones valía dicha poción (un galeón equivale a un poco mas de $7 dólares americanos, así que saquen la cuenta) y luego de que Harry leyera el reverso de dicha poción se percató, ademas, que solo aseguraba restaurar la vista entre un 85 a un 90% dependiendo de la enfermedad del mago, además advertía claramente que durante 24 horas el dolor sería tan insoportable que el individuo en cuestión desearía la muerte, nada de eso alegraba mucho a Harry pero como el tenía claro que en cuanto perdiera sus anteojos estaría muerto decidió correr el riego,ya terminada la lista se dio cuenta que lo único que le faltaba era las túnicas del colegio, por suerte se encontraba justo en frente de una tienda llamaba TUNICAS PARA TODAS LAS OCACIONES DE MADAME MALKIN, ya corto de tiempo y arto de recorrer el callejón Harry entro y decidió que ese sería el lugar donde compraría lo que le faltaba, Harry se subió a una pequeña tarima mientras la que el creía era Madame Malkin le tomaba las medidas para confeccionar su túnica, al lado de Harry se encontraba un muchacho de su misma edad con el pelo rubio platinado, Harry se mantenía callado pero aquel chico parecía querer conversar

-supongo que tú también empiezas Hogwarts este año- Harry miro al chico unos segundos pero decidió que sería de mala educación no contestar por lo cual se agregó a la conversación

-eso es correcto-

-¿dime donde están tus padres?- a Harry aquello no le gustó mucho pero dedujo que el chico no tenía mala intención por lo que contesto con sinceridad

-soy huérfano-

-oh, lo siento- el joven Potter se dio cuenta que el chico no era sincero

-¿y los tuyos?-

-están comprando mis libros- pasaron varios minutos en silencio mientras Madame Malkin tomaba medidas y colocaba agujas, ambos chicos se mantenían erguidos sin mover un musculo, lamentablemente para Harry el rubio decidió seguir interrogándolo

-¿Cómo murieron tus padres?- Harry soltó un bufido, pero de igual forma contesto

-fueron asesinados por Voldemort- esas palabras produjeron una reacción en cadena, Madame Malkin clavo una de sus agujas en un muslo de Harry mientras que el oxigenado trastabillo y se cayó de la pequeña tarima ambas personas miraron a Harry con miedo en sus ojos

-muchacho, muchacho- Madame Malkin estaba completamente nerviosa –no se llama a esa persona por su nombre se le dice "el que no debe ser nombrado" o "quien tu sabes"- al oír eso Harry estallo en una carcajada

-oh por favor, ¿me dicen que le temen incluso al nombre de ese desgraciado?,… ¿me pregunto que pasara si digo su nombre tres veces? VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT- ambas personas miraban a Harry totalmente aterrados lo cual lejos de causarle gracia comenzó a irritarlo, una vez que termino de medirse la ropa Harry tomo su baúl y guardo en el sus nuevas túnicas para luego erguirse totalmente y mirar de forma desafiante a las dos personas que no le quitaban los ojos de encima –no sé porque le temen tanto a ese mal nacido,… pero les puedo asegurar que un día lo matare- después de su palabras Harry produjo un siseo extraño que ni el rubio platinado ni la dueña de la tienda lograron comprender, segundos después una sombra salió de la nada y se encaramo en el cuerpo del muchacho, para su sorpresa se pudieron percatar que se trataba de una serpiente y a la vez dedujeron que aquel muchacho era un hablante de Pársel

.


	2. ¿POTTER EN SLYTHERIN?

_**tengo que acalarar un punto que olvide en el capitulo pasado, si hay alguien que sigue mi fic anterior les informo que este se quedara en pausa hasta nuevo aviso, debido principalmente a que todo mi tiempo esta dedicado a esta nueva historia, espero que lo comprendan.**_

_**tambien tengo que agradecer los review que me enviaron, me alegraron bastante y con respecto al review que decia que mi forma narrativa era complicada de leer tendre que informarle que despues de estudiar el fic descubri que no puedo cambiarla, la verdad no es que no quiera es que no puedo, simplemente no se de que otra forma escribir. **_

_**espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo**_

.

¿POTTER EN SLYTHERIN?

.

Harry iba en el auto de tía petunia rumbo a la estación de King´s Cross y mientras miraba por la ventana no pudo evitar recordar todos los sucesos que habia vivido el último mes.

Después de llegar a su casa con las compras hechas en el callejón Diagón, Harry de forma inmediata se había puesto a estudiar, en solo una semana había leído todos los libros de magia practica y para la segunda semana se había dedicado a preparar pociones en uno de los compartimientos de su baúl, ya llegada la tercera semana Harry había decidió que era hora de probar si efectivamente su baúl le permitía realizar magia sin ser detectado por el ministerio, lo cual para felicidad del muchacho era correcto, la última semana de vacaciones el moreno la ocupo en repasos de todos sus libros (no quería llegar a Hogwarts y parecer un idiota) además de lecturas a uno de sus libros comprados en el callejón "grandes magos tenebrosos de todos los tiempos", leyendo ese peculiar libro Harry había descubierto muchos de los actos que Voldemort había realizado antes de ser detenido por un niño de un año de edad llamado Harry Potter (fue una sorpresa para Harry enterarse de esto), además Harry usaba dicho libro para intentar comprender a Voldemort y sus ideales, todo esto era fundamental para el muchacho, una voz en su cabeza le decía que Voldemort intentaría matarlo las veces que fueran necesarias y por lo tanto Harry se había percatado que necesitaria formar un ejército que le hiciera frente, algo que quizás Hogwarts le proporcionaría. El automóvil se detuvo en el frontis de la estación, Dudley ayudo a su primo a bajar su baúl, luego de acomodar a Apophis entre sus ropas el moreno se despidió de sus familiares

-adiós Dudley, tía Petunia, no veremos en verano- para sorpresa de Harry Dudley no parecía feliz con esa despedida

-¿no volverás hasta el verano?- Harry solo se encogió de hombros –¿mamá, no puedes hablar con Harry?- esas palabras produjeron que tanto Petunia como su sobrino se miraran desconcertados

-lo siento Duders pero esa es decisión de Harry-

-eso es correcto "Duders", bueno, nos veremos en verano- Harry se dio media vuelta y se encontraba dispuesto a entrar a la estación cuando la voz de su primo lo detuvo

-Harry tus anteojos- el joven Dudley se encontraba parado con un estuche de anteojos en su mano derecha a la espera de que Harry lo tomara. Harry había dejado de usar lentes permanentes luego de beber la poción que había comprado en el callejón Diagón, el dolor había sido insoportable mientras sus ojos eran reparados (la etiqueta de advertencia no mentía) pero una vez que Harry había recuperado el conocimiento (había perdido el conocimiento debido al dolor) se percató que esa gran cantidad de oro que había gastado no había sido en vano, sin embargo Harry le pido a su tía que lo llevara a un oftalmólogo para verificar cuanto de su visión se había, efectivamente, reparado. En su visita el doctor este le había advertido que necesitaría usar anteojos para leer o de lo contrario su vista comenzaría a deteriorarse, pero ahora los anteojos tenían un aumento mínimo y ya no eran de uso permanente algo que alegraba mucho al muchacho. Harry se acercó a tomar el estuche que su primo le ofrecía y luego de pensar por unos segundos decidió sacar los anteojos y ponerlos sobre su cabeza para luego devolverle el estuche a Dudley

-creo que me llevare los lentes así, de esta forma será mas rápido su acceso- y dicho eso Harry le dedico una sonrisa para luego entrar en la estación y perderse entre la multitud

…

* * *

Harry caminaba entre los andenes buscando el 9 ¾ cuando un par de personas llamo su atención, un chico regordete estaba en el suelo del andén atrapando lo que a Harry le parecía ser un sapo mientras que a su lado una mujer mayor con un gran sombrero adornado con un buitre disecado (¿enserio un buitre disecado?) lo miraba y le reprendía por lo bajo

-no sé por qué trajiste a ese animal- el muchacho se sonrojo pero de igual manera le contesto

-es un regalo del tío Algie, no lo podía dejar en casa- al oír eso la mujer rodo los ojos pero el muchacho le dedico una sonrisa. Harry creía que esas personas podían ser magos (en especial por la vestimenta de la mujer) y Apophis se lo confirmo al decirle que podía notar magia emanando de sus cuerpo con lo cual Harry se acercó a ambos

-¿disculpen?- ambas personas se giraron al oír a Harry –¿me pueden decir donde se encuentra el andén 9 ¾?- la anciana miro unos segundos al muchacho antes de contestar

-nosotros nos dirigimos para allá en este momento, nos puedes acompañar si lo deseas- Harry de buena gana los acompaño

-mi nombre es Harry, disculpen por no haberme presentado antes- la mujer hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia mientras que el niño que la acompañaba se presentaba

-mi nombre es Neville y ella es mi abuela Augusta- luego de las presentaciones ambos chicos caminaron en silencio siguiendo a la mujer mayor hasta que llegaron a una pared de piedra donde la anciana se detuvo

-esta es la entrada al andén 9 ¾- tanto Harry como Neville miraron a la mujer con cierta desconfianza, pero antes de que Harry replicara, una voz lo interrumpió "la mujer dice la verdad amo", Harry sabiendo que su serpiente era capaz de detectar magia acepto su palabra

-¿solo hay que traspasar el muro o hay que decir un hechizo antes?- a Augusta le sorprendió el cambio producido en el joven moreno

-solo traspasarlo- dicho eso Harry camino de forma tranquila hasta el muro y a pesar de que tenía sus dudas paso la pared sin ningún problema, segundos después la traspaso Neville seguido por su abuela, Harry se despidió de la anciana y le dijo a Neville que iría a buscar algún compartimiento vacío y si quería podrían ir juntos. Una vez dentro de uno de los compartimientos Harry dejo suelta a Apophis y con su magia hizo levitar su baúl hasta la rejilla portaequipajes, minutos después entro Neville y entre ambos chicos dejaron el baúl del muchacho junto al de Harry

-gracias por ayudarme Harry- el muchacho se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio antes de seguir hablando (seguramente pensando en cómo entablar una conversación) –¿a qué casa piensas que serás enviado?-

-¿casa?-

-si ya sabes, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin- Neville lo miro expectante mientras esperaba la respuesta del moreno

-la verdad es que no lo sé, ¿en qué consiste el proceso de selección?, digo ¿Qué atributos debes poseer para ser escogido en una casa en particular?- Neville lo miro unos segundos antes de responder

-vaya Harry es una sorpresa, creí que eras hijo de magos-

-si soy hijo de magos,… al menos lo era, soy huérfano desde que tengo memoria y fui cuidado por mi tía que es una muggle- al oír eso el muchacho se sonrojo

-lo siento Harry, no sabía- y antes de que Harry pudiera comentar algo Neville prosigo hablando –yo también soy huérfano pero de una manera distinta, mis padres están vivos pero no están en condiciones para cuidarme por lo que fui educado por mi abuela- Harry lo miro con cierta curiosidad antes de hablar

-¿fue por la guerra?- Neville solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza –¿estaban del lado de Voldemort?- el muchacho regordete dio un respingo sobre su asiento y miro con horror a Harry antes de responder

-no lo llamamos por su nombre- Harry rodo los ojos

-sí, si… ¿entonces de qué lado estaban?-

-del lado contrario, lucharon en contra de "quien tu sabes"- Harry sonrió al oír eso

-mis padres también lucharon en su contra- después de aquella platica ambos chicos se pusieron a hablar de temas mas irrelevantes, Neville le contaba sobre cómo había vivido rodeado de ancianos mientras que Harry lo ponía al corriente del llamado mundo muggle, llevaban varias horas conversando cuando el sapo que Neville mantenía encerrado en su mano logro escapar de él e intento fugarse, sin embargo aquel anfibio no logro ir muy lejos porque en ese preciso momento una serpiente salió desde las sombras e intento devorarlo, el anfibio demostró tener buenos reflejos y logro evitar ser engullido por la Mamba Negra al volver bajo el cobijo de su amo mientras que Harry reprendía a aquella víbora

-¿_Por qué has intentado comerlo Apophis_?, ¿_es que no te alimento lo suficiente_?- Harry estaba bastante furioso con su serpiente

-lo siento amo, no volverá a suceder- al oír aquello Harry sonrió y miro a Neville para poder pedirle disculpas en nombre de su reptil cuando vio la mirada de este, el muchacho estaba completamente estupefacto, un sudor frio corría por su cara y tenía la boca abierta ligeramente, ante aquella escena Harry no pudo mas que preocuparse

-¿estás bien Neville?, si quieres llamo a alguien para que te ayude- ante las palabras del moreno el regordete niño volvió a hablar, aunque lo que dijo no fue del agrado de Harry

-¿puedes hablar con las serpientes?- antes que Harry contestara Neville hizo otra pregunta –¿eres un mago oscuro?- aquello hizo que Harry endureciera su semblante y fuera mas desconfiado a la hora de hablar con Neviile

-¿así que como hablo Pársel por obligación soy un mago oscuro?- Neville se percató del cambio de aptitud de Harry y decidió intervenir

-lo siento Harry no quise ofenderte-

-no me ofendo- en ese instante Harry se recostó aún mas en su asiento mientras la víbora comenzaba a subir por el cuerpo del muchacho y se disponía a descansar sobre sus hombro, una escena que Neville encontró aterradora –la magia negra no es tan mala Neville, no, no soy un mago oscuro pero veo el potencial que posee dicha magia…toma por ejemplo a Apophis, no es una serpiente normal es mi "familiar" y por lo que he estudiado los magos ya no utilizan "familiares" porque los consideran entes oscuros- el joven Longbottom al oír aquello relajo su semblante y comenzó a mirar a Harry con cierta fascinación en sus ojos

-¿Qué consigues al tener un familiar?-

-logras despertar tu poder, por ejemplo yo soy muy bueno en el uso de la magia sin varita- con un movimiento de la mano Harry le arrebato el pequeño sapo a Neville y lo hizo levitar hasta su propia mano –como veras no tengo problema en realizar este tipo de magia- y dicho eso le devolvió el pequeño anfibio –también logro cambiar el color de las cosas, además últimamente he logrado detectar magia, aunque esta debe estar en cantidades enormes- Longbottom miraba a Harry con completa admiración

-¿tú familiar también desarrolla poderes?-

-eso es correcto, toma por ejemplo a Apophis, el al ser una víbora posee magia en su interior (el mismo me lo dijo) sin embargo esta se encontraba dormida, siempre poseyó un cuerpo fuerte y un veneno altamente toxico, sin embargo ahora logra detectar cualquier tipo de emanación de magia, además su saliva desarrollo poderes curativos y posee un conocimiento prácticamente infinito del mundo mágico el cual me ha sido muy útil y todo eso hasta el momento, según lo que he estudiado Apophis seguirá mostrando aptitudes mágicas cada vez mas extraordinarias y diversas al igual que yo, todo esto mientras mas tiempo estemos unidos como familiares- Neville no lograba articular palabra alguna, su boca se movía pero no lograba articular ningún sonido y Harry solo pudo sonreír ante el efecto que sus palabras causaron. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el joven regordete lograra hablar

-¿tú me enseñarías todo lo que sabes Harry?-

-sí, te enseñare todo lo que sepa,… pero nada es gratis Neville- Longbottom frunció el ceño antes de preguntar

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-es relativamente fácil Neville, QUIERO MATAR A LORD VOLDEMORT- el respingo del muchacho al oír el nombre de semejante mago oscuro no fue tan exagerado como el anterior, al contrario, parecía que casi había sido un acto por costumbre mas que por miedo lo cual desconcertó a Neville

-¿matar, matar a Vold…Voldemort?-

-eso es correcto Neville, veras- mientras Harry se acomodaba en el sillón le siseo algo a su serpiente y ella en ese mismo instante se bajó de sus hombros y se escondió entre las sombras del vagón –Lord Voldemort aún está vivo, de hecho aseguraría que estamos unidos con un no sé qué, y por lo tanto sé que un día regresara e intentara matarme. Debido a esto he decidido entrenarme y matarlo antes de que él me mate a mí, obviamente yo no solo estoy inspirado por mi reflejo de auto preservación, mas bien diría que lo que me motiva es mi sed de venganza, venganza contra el maldito que me dejo huérfano y me condeno a vivir los diez peores años de mi vida- Neville se encontraba prácticamente paralizado mientras oía cada palabra que salía de los labios de su compañero –sin embargo sé que no será tarea fácil lograr acercarme a Voldemort, en primer lugar sé que es un mago extremadamente poderoso y segundo está rodeado por su maldito ejército, aquellos dementes que se hacen llamar Mortifagos, …sé muy bien que tú no te unirás a mí solo porque te lo pida, sé que todas las personas tienen un precio y por eso te ofrezco todos los conocimientos que tu encuentres competentes a cambio de tu ayuda-

-¿y por qué yo?- esa era la gran pregunta pensó Harry y decidió contestar con la verdad

-porque eres muy poderoso- Neville al oír eso se le formo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-eso es imposible, prácticamente soy un squib-

-eso es incorrecto Neville, mi serpiente no ha parado de gritar que posees una gran cantidad de poder mágico en tu interior- Neville busco con la mirada a la víbora pero no la encontró –sé que es difícil de creer, pero no te miento- para Neville toda la historia de Harry rayaba en la locura, sin embargo logro serenarse y pensar las cosas con claridad con lo cual se percató de algo

-Harry dime una cosa, ¿piensas imitar a Vold…Voldemort y ser el amo ante tus seguidores?- Neville creyó que aquellas palabras desalentarían al joven frente a él, pero se sorprendió cuando este tenía una sonrisa en sus labios

-no quiero ser el amo de nadie Neville, ni siquiera deseo tener poder, no quiero gobernar el mundo mágico solo quiero vengarme y no necesito seguidores para poder vengarme… necesito amigos que me presten sus poderes y me ayuden en tal difícil tarea- Longbottom miro directamente a los ojos de Harry, aquellos ojos verdes que se veían poderosos y busco un dejo de mentira, una reacción que le dijera que Harry era otro adicto al poder como muchos antes que él, sin embargo no encontró nada que le diera a pensar que el moreno mentía por lo cual decidió dar el último paso

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para unirme a ti?- a Harry le agrado que el pequeño frente a él aceptara gustoso pero no pudo evitar saber la razón

-¿Por qué deseas unirte a mí?-

-porque Voldemort también me hizo daño, sus malditos mortifagos me quitaron a mis padres y ese acto también merece retribución- Harry miraba ahora a Neville con otros ojos, el hecho de haber sufrido ambos a manos de Voldemort lo cambiaba todo, ahora tenía un compañero que sabía perfectamente lo que ese desgraciado era capaz de hacer y porque era necesario detenerlo

-solo tenemos que darnos las manos y cada uno tendrá que repetir un juramento- Harry entonces estiro su brazo derecho y espero a que Neville lo imitara, entonces cuando este lo imito Harry agarro su mano de la misma forma como los muggles se saludaban y comenzó el juramento

-YO HARRY JAMES POTTER- al oír el nombre completo de su amigo Neville abrió sus ojos como platos –JURO TRATAR A NEVILLE COMO MI IGUAL Y PRESTARLE TODA LA AYUDA QUE EL NECESITE EN TODO MOMENTO, JURO JAMAS TRAICIONARLO Y SI SU VIDA ESTUVIERA EN PELIGRO POR MIS ACCIONES COMO LIDER DE LIBERARLO DE CUALQUIER ATADURA SI FUESE NECESARIO- entonces Neville tomo aire antes de hacer su juramento

-YO NEVILLE FRANK LONGBOTTOM JURO TRATAR A HARRY COMO MI IGUAL Y PRESTARLE TODA LA AYUDA QUE EL NECESITE EN TODO MOMENTO, ADEMAS JURO JAMAS TRAICIONARLO- en ese momento Harry le apretó la mano para indicarle que solo hasta esa parte correspondía a su juramento, un hilo blanco pareció formarse en el aire el cual se enrolló en la muñeca de cada chico para luego disolverse. Después de terminar el juramento y bromear un poco Harry pasó a lo importante

-si mal no recuerdo querías saber sobre los familiares ¿no es así?- su compañero afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza –te debo informar que no sé qué clase de poder despertara en ti al formar un lazo con un "familiar", sin embargo si fuera yo aún me arriesgaría y formaría el lazo- Harry dejo las palabras en el aire y espero a que fuera Neville quien prosiguiera con la conversación

-¿cualquier animal sirve?-

-cualquiera, pero te recomendaría estar 100 por 100% seguro del animal a escoger porque el primer familiar es el mas importante-

-quiero que sea Trevor, quizás no nos llevemos bien pero es un regalo de mi tío Algie y la verdad es que yo lo quiero mucho… mi tío le puso el nombre de Trevor a mi sapo, su esposa me dijo que ese era el nombre del sapo de su hijo el cual también murió durante la guerra, lo cual me convierte en el último Longbottom por línea de sangre y el ultimo que puede dar sucesores al apellido- Harry miro a Neville unos segundos antes de proseguir

-bien Neville, hay una forma bastante simple de formar un lazo con un familiar y este es, ser aceptado por el animal, tienes que ofrecer tu sangre al que quieres que sea tu familiar y si este acepta el compromiso beberá tu sangre con lo cual quedaran unidos para siempre- Neville acepto la explicación de Harry, el muchacho soltó a Trevor y lo coloco sobre su regazo para luego ofrecerle su mano, cabe recalcar que esta aun no sangraba con lo cual Harry decidió ayudar a su amigo

-diffindo- luego de que una herida mas profunda de la que Harry hubiera deseado apareciera en la mano de su amigo el sapo Trevor se acercó con cautela y comenzó a beber la sangre que por esta salía. Al cabo de unos segundos Harry decidió curar la herida de su amigo pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que esta desaparecía rápidamente sin dejar rastro

-vaya Harry gracias por curar mi mano-

-yo no fui quien curo tu herida,... creo que fuiste tú, al parecer tu magia estaba deseosa por escapar de tu cuerpo y ahora que has formado un contrato con un familiar esta puede fluir libremente sin ningún tipo de restricción- Neville luego de asimilar las palabras de Harry miro su mano con toda la atención posible puesta en ella sin poder creer que había sido su propia magia lo que curo su mano pero segundos después perdió esa concentración al ver a su sapo saltar (o mejor dicho sentir) hasta su cabeza para luego acomodarse y dormir. Neville en ese momento apunto a su cabeza

-¿esto es normal?- Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros, con la magia todo era posible

.

…

* * *

.

Harry y Neville iban en un bote acompañados por una niña parlanchina y un niño de cabello rojo, habían tenido que subir al bote después de que un tal Hagrid los fuera a buscar a la estación. Ambos chicos estaban maravillados con la figura imponente del castillo que sería su hogar por los próximos siete años de su vida. Después de cruzar el lago fueron llevados al castillo donde una mujer de mirada severa que se presentó como Minerva Mcgonagall los escolto hasta un cuarto pequeño donde tuvieron que esperar junto a los otros niños de primer año, todos parecían nerviosos sobre el destino de las respectivas casas hasta el punto que lograron contagiar su nerviosismo al joven Potter, por suerte Apophis quien iba entre sus ropas lo tranquilizo y para cuando un chico rubio se acercó a hablar con él, él ya se encontraba completamente imperturbable

-¿eres el chico que conocí en el callejón Diagón, cierto?, perdona pero en ese momento no me pude presentar soy Draco Malfoy- el muchacho hizo un gesto con su cabeza el cual Harry respondió –he venido de inmediato a hablar contigo para advertirte que las cosas que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos no son del agrado de muchos y puede traerte problemas en el futuro- Harry se percató que muchos de sus nuevos compañeros los observaban tremendamente interesados y supuso que era eso lo que Malfoy pretendía, por lo cual se acercó hasta el oído del rubio y le susurro su respuesta en forma clara

-cuando nos conocimos no mentí, YO MATARE A LORD VOLDEMORT y si te interpones en mi camino te considerare mi enemigo y compartirás su mismo destino- las palabras fueron tan poderosas que el muchacho retrocedió horrorizado y cubierto de un frio sudor hasta su antiguo lugar en la fila. Después de ese intercambio de palabras Mcgonagall condujo a los alumnos a un gran salón y los coloco en fila a esperar su selección de casa la cual era frente a todos los alumnos a manos de un viejo sombrero, el muchacho se planteó reírse de ese acontecimiento pero logro sentir que de este salía magia y que esta era antigua y muy poderosa.

La primera persona en ser llamada fue una chica rubia de nombre Hanna About la cual fue enviada a Hufflepuff, después de varios alumnos fue el turno de Neville el cual termino en Gryffindor, el rubio platinado fue enviado a Slytherin y con paso lento pero seguro fue el turno de Harry

-HARRY POTTER- cuando Harry caminaba hacia el sombrero pudo sentir la mirada de todos los alumnos, al parecer era mas famoso de lo que él había presupuestado, sin embargo de forma tranquila se sentó sobre el taburete y espero a que el sombrero le enviara a la casa correcta, para su sorpresa el sombrero parecía querer conversar con el

-eres un chico muy interesante Harry Potter, tienes mucho talento innato además de inteligencia, pero lo que me llama la atención es tu motivación- Harry en ese momento decidió intervenir

-sombrero, no quiero que nadie sepa mi motivación-

-claro que no quieres que nadie sepa, digo ¿qué muchacho de once años viene pensando en vengarse?-

-¿me enviaras a una casa o tendré que buscar otro colegio?-

-vaya, vaya que temperamento, sabes yo no canto esta parte en las canciones porque los demás chicos se asustan pero Slytherin es la casa de los astutos, los ambicioso y de los sedientos de venganza, y tu cumples todos los parámetros que Salazar esperaba en sus alumnos- y dicho eso el sombrero grito –SLYTHERIN- al sacarse el sombrero Harry vio como todos en el comedor lo veían con la mirada fija y la boca entreabierta, al parecer había sido un shock, incluso los profesores parecían sorprendidos, un anciano de barba blanca era el mas sorprendidos de todos pero a él no le importó, simplemente camino con paso tranquilo y con la frente en alto hasta llegar a su mesa y una vez que se sentó sus nuevos compañeros reaccionaron

-¡tenemos a Potter!- grito uno de los estudiantes mayores lo que produjo que la mesa de las serpientes estallara en aplausos e insultos contra las otras casas, los profesores debieron intervenir para detener la algarabía y luego de varios minutos la calma volvió al comedor y la selección de alumnos siguió con normalidad.

Luego de la selección hubo un banquete y después abrió paso el director del colegio (que resultó ser el viejo de barba larga) a un discurso el cual Harry no presto atención, después el prefecto Flint llevo a los alumnos hacia su sala común la cual se encontraba en las mazmorras del colegio, la caravana de detuvo frente a una pared de roca a la cual Flint le hablo

-EL GRAN SALAZAR SLYTHERIN- Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, era la contraseña mas simple del mundo, sin embargo se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, Harry creyó que los llevarían por unas escaleras a los dormitorios (al menos había sido así con las chicas) pero la caravana se dirigió hacia un retrato de un paisaje

-hace mas de 70 años que no habían sido escogidos para esta casa mas de cinco alumnos, por lo tanto se les dará el dormitorio mas grande con el que disponemos- dicho eso Flint corrió el retrato y se encontró con un pequeño pasillo el cual lo llevo hacia una puerta vieja de madera, una vez traspasaron la puerta Harry se encontró en un dormitorio gigante, tenía cuadros en las paredes también de paisajes y las camas adoquinadas eran de dos plazas, los baúles se encontraban a los pies de la cama y había una gran separación entre todos, lo cual daba a entender, que el dormitorio había sido diseñado para albergar mas personas, desde el techo una luz verde entraba al dormitorio durante el día y de noche había antorchas y candelabros que proporcionaban luz la cual era bastante fuerte –este dormitorio fue creado originalmente para albergar diez estudiantes, pero debido a que los demás dormitorios solo están diseñados para cinco alumnos hemos tenido que acomodarlos aquí- luego de recibir indicaciones básicas sobre el funcionamiento del castillo, los horarios para las comidas y el nombre de los prefectos y del profesor jefe de la casa (resulto que el de Slytherin era un hombre llamado Severus Snape el cual impartía pociones) Flint los dejo solos para que se acomodaran y descansaran. Cuando los alumnos de primero estaban solos Malfoy decidió dárselas de líder y soberano del dormitorio

- quiero que mañana nadie me despierte temprano- su tono era autoritario, Harry se percató que su compañero estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes en todo momento, sin embargo Harry decidió ignorarlo al igual que dos de sus compañeros, si no se equivocaba sus apellidos eran Nott y Zabini, Los otros compañeros apellidados Crabbe y Goyle siguieron todas las órdenes impuestas por Malfoy al pie de la letra. Draco al percatarse que era ignorado sin reparos por Potter decidió atacarlo, lo que no fue lo mas sensato

-me sorprende que hayas sido escogido para Slytherin Potter- Harry solo sonrió de lado

-no veo porque, provengo de una estirpe de magos muy antigua (Neville le había comentado varios aspectos del mundo mágico que Harry no conocía y de lo cual estaba muy agradecido) soy una persona bastante astuta e inteligente, además hablo Pársel, no creo que haya alguien mas digno que yo para estar en Slytherin- y dicho eso siseo unas palabras y de sus ropas salió una serpiente de metro y medio la cual se irguió imponente frente a los demás niños para luego perderse bajo la cama de Harry. Después de la pequeña exhibición Harry se acostó para dormirse de inmediato, algo que sus demás compañeros no pudieron realizar hasta altas horas de la noche por el miedo a ser atacados por la serpiente que se movía por debajo de sus camas

.

…

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó y se percató que sus compañeros ya habían abandonado la habitación, sin tener problema con eso se bañó y luego de vestirse siseo algo con lo cual su víbora, que estaba durmiendo entre las sombras, subió por su pierna y se escondió entre sus ropas, al abandonar la habitación y entrar en la sala común pudo ver a sus compañeros de cuarto conversando animadamente entre ellos aunque en dos diferentes grupos, en el primero se encontraba Malfoy acompañado por sus dos gorilas los cuales conversaban con una muchacha morena apellidada Parkinson y otra bastante alta que se apellidaba Bulstrode, en el segundo grupo se encontraba Zabini y Nott acompañados de dos chicas, una rubia apellidada Greengrass y la otra castaña apellidada Davis, como Harry había deducido que quedaría en Slytherin había tomado atención a cada miembro que era escogido a esta casa y por lo tanto no tendría problemas en recordar los nombres de sus compañeros (al menos los de primer año) así que sin problemas se acercó al grupo de Nott y los invito a tomar desayuno junto con él, tanto Nott como Zabini se mostraron un tanto renitentes a la invitación (sin duda asustados de la serpiente de Harry) sin embargo las chicas no tuvieron problemas en aceptar por lo que los cinco chicos subieron hacia el gran comedor, mientras caminaban la chica castaña entablo conversación con Harry

-hola soy Tracey Davis y ella es mi compañera Daphne Greengrass-

-hola soy Harry Potter-

-si tonto, todos en el castillo saben tu nombre- Harry solo se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que le tenía sin cuidado todo el asunto de su supuesta fama –me sorprendió que fueras escogido para ir a Slytherin, ya sabes por tu historial- Harry se percató que tanto Nott como Zabini parecían un poco asustados (quizás creían que Harry sacaría a su serpiente y comenzaría a intimidarlos con ella)*

-no entiendo eso del historial- Harry se percató que sus palabras habían desconcertado a Tracey y pudo ver claramente como esta con la mirada le pedía ayuda a su compañera Daphne

-quiere decir que como esta es la casa de "Quien tu sabes"- Harry soltó una pequeña risa

-también es la casa de Merlín- aquella respuesta tomo por sorpresa a los cuatro acompañantes del moreno, por suerte la sorpresa aliviano el ambiente y para cuando llegaron al gran comedor los cuatro estudiantes hablaban sin problemas con Harry.

Mientras desayunaban Harry se percató que un hombre de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda se dirigía a cada estudiante en la mesa y le entregaba un papel, no paso mucho tiempo para que llegara hasta donde se encontraban los estudiantes mas jóvenes y repitiera la acción que le habían visto hacer con anterioridad

-que tal alumnos, soy el profesor Severus Snape jefe de la casa de Slytherin, lo que les estoy entregando son sus horarios, cabe recalcar que no acepto idioteces ni pereza en mi asignatura ni en mi casa, ¿les quedo claro?- todos los alumnos asintieron en silencio, en ese preciso momento Harry se percató que el profesor Snape lo observaba con cierto desprecio –señor Potter espero que su fama no se le haya subido a su cabeza- y dicho eso el profesor siguió repartiendo los horarios a los demás alumnos. Aquel comportamiento no pasó desapercibido y fue Nott quien dijo lo que todos estaban pensando

-el profesor Snape te odia- Harry solo se encogió de hombros, la verdad era que le agradaba que no todos quisieran besar el piso por donde el caminaba.

El primer día de clases fue bastante agradable, la primera hora tuvieron Historia de la magia, esta clase la compartían con Ravenclaw y la impartía un profesor fantasma llamado Binns, resulto ser extremadamente monótona y tediosa, sin embargo Harry decidió usar esas horas para algo mas productivo por lo que no le molesto, la siguiente clase que tuvieron en la mañana fue transformaciones la cual era impartida por la jefa de casa de Gryffindor Minerva Mcgonagall, está la compartían con los alumnos de Hufflepuff y fue todo lo contrario a HdlM, esta fue bastante intensa y con muchos usos de magia practica lo que fascino a Harry. Luego de transformaciones venia el almuerzo, Harry caminaba acompañado de los mismos cuatro chicos con los que había ido a desayunar, el grupo que había formado Malfoy parecía querer evitarlo algo que lo tenía sin cuidado, una vez que llegaron a la mesa de las serpientes y tomaron asiento Harry se percató que en la mesa de los leones al otro extremo del salón Neville se encontraba solo comiendo lo que desconcertó al moreno, y sin esperar a que nadie en su mesa lo cuestionara se dirigió a la mesa de los Gryffindors y se sentó junto a su rechoncho amigo

-¿Por qué tan solo Neville?- Longbottom se sorprendió de ver a Harry a su lado y aun mas cuando lo vio tomar un plato y comenzar a servirse pollo a las brasas y un vaso de jugo de naranja

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-yo pregunte primero- Neville soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de contestar

-Es porque mis compañeros son unos idiotas, tuvimos clases de Herbología en la mañana y como a mí me gustan las plantas era realmente bueno y contestaba todas las preguntas de la profesora Sprout por lo que todos comenzaron a mirarme de mala manera y cuando fuimos a Encantamientos con los Ravenclaw, se me hizo fatal, y en ese momento mis compañeros comenzaron a decir que no tenía talento para la magia, que solo tendría futuro trabajando de "jarminero" o algo así-

-jardinero- lo corrigió sin poder evitarlo Harry -¿y por qué dices que se te dio fatal encantamientos?-

-porque es la verdad- Harry no lograba entenderlo, sabía que Neville tenía mucho poder en su interior –¡muéstrame!- ordeno Harry en un susurro, Neville obedeció y comenzó a hacer las florituras que había aprendido en clases con lo que Harry se percató que la magia no salía por su varita, parecía estar bloqueada –Neville tu varita esta mala, está bloqueando el flujo natural de tu magia- los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos

-¿dices que dañe la varita?, oh mi abuela va a matarme, esta era la varita de mi padre-

-¿la varita de tu padre?- Neville asintió en silencio –no te preocupes, la varita está bien- pasaron varios segundos en silencio mientras Harry pensaba –tenemos que conseguirte una nueva varita, una que sea apta para ti y tu magia- Harry le explico a su amigo que era la varita de su padre la que causaba interferencia con su magia porque a pesar de ser padre e hijo estos no compartían las mismas características mágicas lo que provocaba que la varita no fuera un catalizador apto para su uso, Neville estaba completamente asombrado por las palabras de su amigo

-¿y qué haremos ahora?-

-tendrás que seguir usando esa varita hasta que se me ocurra como conseguirte una nueva- después de esas palabras comenzaron a hablar de temas mas simples como donde se encontraban sus salas comunes y como eran sus compañeros de habitación, ninguno de los dos se percató que rápidamente la mesa de los leones comenzó a abarrotarse y que muchos le dirigían malas miradas a Harry, una de esas personas era un pelirrojo larguirucho que se acercó con prepotencia a donde se encontraban los chicos

-¿tú qué haces aquí?- a Harry le sorprendió la rudeza de la pregunta, además de su estupidez

-estoy comiendo- el muchacho se puso rojo ante la respuesta de Harry aunque quizás también había sido el hecho que dos pelirrojos gemelos que estaban sentados a unos cuantos lugares de Harry se habían puesto a reír por lo bajo

-no me refiero a eso, eres un Slytherin-

-noooo, ¿en serio?- el sarcasmo de Harry produjo que los gemelos comenzaran a reír a carcajadas

-NO DEBERIAS ESTAR AQUÍ- el grito fue bastante fuerte lo que produjo que varios alumnos, incluidos los de otras casas, se giraran y prestaran completa atención a la discusión

-tendrás que disculparme…- Harry dejo en el aire sus palabras pero por suerte el muchacho comprendió lo que él quería

-Percy-

-tendrás que disculparme Percy pero no hay ninguna regla que me prohíba compartir con un amigo de una casa diferente y esto incluye donde sentarme en el gran salón- el muchacho se había puesto aún mas rojo ante la frustración

-eso no viene al caso…-

-de hecho viene completamente al caso- lo interrumpió Harry –si tú que eres prefecto no respeta las reglas, con que moral haces cumplir las normas a los demás estudiantes- aquello tomo por sorpresa a Percy y viendo que discutir con aquel muchacho no sería nada bueno decidió simplemente alejarse y mantener un poco de su dignidad, sin embargo dos pelirrojos se acercaron a los muchachos ahora que el mayor había desistido, aunque estos tenían otras intenciones

-¡felicitaciones!- gritaron ambos gemelos al unisonó –nunca habíamos visto que alguien le ganara a Percy una discusión, ha sido maravilloso- ahora ambos chicos hacían como si se secaran las lágrimas –yo soy Fred y el es mi hermano George y tenemos que admitir que eres una sorpresa maravillosa Harry Potter-

-mi hermano tiene razón- interrumpió George –¿quién pensaría que eres un rompedor de reglas?-

-HEY, yo no rompo las reglas-

-claro que no, solo las tergiversas- ambos pelirrojos sonrieron, lo que provoco que Harry intentara replicar pero en ese momento Daphne, quien se había acercado a la mesa de los leones, lo llamaba para avisarle que tenían que ir a su próxima clase, Harry se despidió y salió corriendo junto con su compañera, ningún bien le haría llegar tarde a clases.

La semana siguió con relativa normalidad, los Slytherin y los Gryffindor solo compartían dos clases, están eran defensa contra las artes oscuras (DCAO) y pociones por lo que Harry solo podía ver a Neville durante los almuerzos, aunque aun así lograban conversar sobre los planes de Harry para el futuro, Harry le había pedido a Neville que estuviera atento a cualquier alumno que demostrara estar un nivel mas delante de los demás estudiantes en cualquier materia, esto lo hacía para hacerse una idea de a quienes podría tener en el futuro formando parte de su grupo anti-Voldemort, sin embargo entre los dos solo habían encontrado a Hermione Granger una Gryffindor que no era muy agradable y como era hija de muggles no sería fácil convencerla de lo malvado que era Voldemort y sus secuaces por lo que ambos chicos habían dejado de lado el tema del reclutamiento por ahora. Mientras Harry y sus compañeros de Slytherin esperaban a que la clase de pociones empezara vieron llegar al grupo de Gryffindor, aquel grupo parecía muy unido a diferencia de los Slytherin que se habian separado en dos grupos, los Gryffindor estaban todos juntos conversando tranquilamente aunque Harry se percató que dos de los integrantes estaban algo rezagados los cuales eran Neville y Granger, Harry se disculpó con sus compañeros y se acercó a hablar con Neville pero solo alcanzo a saludarlo porque en ese momento el profesor Snape abrió la puerta del aula e hizo pasar a todos los alumnos rápidamente, Harry se sentó en primera fila, a su lado Neville tomo asiento y al lado de este se sentó Granger, cuando la clase comenzó Snape comenzó a atarearlos con preguntas las cuales Granger intento responder sin embargo Snape la ignoraba y hacia que fuera Potter quien respondiera, resulto que Potter no tuvo ningún error en sus respuestas, todas fueran claras y concisas con lo cual Harry gano diez puntos para su casa y luego tuvieron que hacer una poción bastante difícil llamada "poción crece uñas". Harry no tuvo problemas en realizarla, además varias veces corrigió a Neville con lo cual el muchacho consiguió crear una poción bastante aceptable pero la sorpresa fue Granger que hizo una poción casi tan buena como la de Harry y considerando que Harry había estudiado pociones en el cuarto de su baúl la hacía a ella mejor preparadora de pociones que a Potter. Después de terminar la clase Harry y sus compañeros de Slytherin se dirigían a su sala común, en el camino Tracey decidió hablar con Harry respecto a sus amistades

-ese chico Longbottom es de lo mas extraño, no entiendo cómo puedes ser amigo de el-

-¿a qué te refieres con extraño?-

-oh vamos Harry, ¿a cuántos chicos en el castillo ves con sapos en la cabeza?- sus compañeros rieron ante aquello e incluso Daphne afirmo con su cabeza las palabras de su amiga

-a mí me parece interesante- objeto Harry –no veo que tiene de malo ir con un animal a todos lados-

-¿en serio Harry?, ¿crees que si yo llevara a mi lechuza a todas partes sería algo digno de ver?- ahora todos reían a carcajadas al imaginarse a Tracey con una lechuza en la cabeza yendo a todas las clases y caminando por los pasillos, incluso Harry sonrió ante aquella situación

-¿y si nadie viera a tu lechuza, si pudieras esconder a tu lechuza no te gustaría que fuera contigo a todas partes?- ahora Tracey miraba a Harry con cierto recelo

-por favor Harry es imposible que escondas un animal tan grande- entonces Tracey se adelantó unos pasos a Harry y se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados –te reto a que escondas un animal tan grande como una lechuza y te pasees por el colegio sin que nadie se dé cuenta de ello- Harry vio como Nott y Zabini movían la cabeza fervientemente pero Tracey no los vio, ella solo tenía ojos para Harry

-¿Qué gano si lo logro?- Harry lo dijo pensando que una apuesta asustaría a Davis, que equivocado estaba

-si tu ganas yo te besare Potter- tanto Nott como Zabini se sonrojaron, incluso las mejillas de Daphne se ruborizaron un poco –pero si yo gano tendrás que hacer mi tarea por una semana- Harry sonrió abiertamente para luego sisear unas palabras que nadie logro comprender, de sus ropas una serpiente de metro y medio salió reptando y luego de dar una vuelta alrededor de los cinco chicos volvió a subir por la pierna de Harry y a perderse entre sus ropas. Tanto Nott como Zabini que ya conocían a la víbora no les impresiono mucho el verla dando vueltas alrededor de ellos, sin embargo Tracey y Daphne se paralizaron debido al miedo y solo recuperaron el color cuando esta volvió con su amo. Tracey al recuperar la compostura parecía quererle gritar algo a Harry, pero este fue mas rápido y acortando distancias con la chica de manera veloz la beso en la mejilla para luego separarse y seguir su camino hacia la sala común dejando a una ruborizada Tracey de pie rodeada de sus amigos los cuales también se sentían avergonzados por a ver presenciado aquella escena

.

…

* * *

***se que esta oracion puede interpretarse en doble sentido, pero cuando la escribi salio pór si sola y luego no quice borrarla...bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**


	3. Trolls, capas, varitas y Voldemort

**quiero agradecer por todos los review que me han escrito y recordarles que Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen, disfruten el nuevo capitulo**

**.**

* * *

CONOCIENDO UN POCO DE TROLLS, CAPAS, VARITAS Y A VOLDEMORT

.

Era la cena de Halloween y Harry había decidido sentarse junto a Neville, sus amigos de Slytherin ya no ponían objeciones por sus amistades y los Gryffindor solo los miraban de reojo mientras los veían conversar animadamente con los gemelos Weasley, todo daba a entender que sería una noche normal. Mientras hablaban con los gemelos un tema sin fundamento había llegado a la discusión

-¿pastillas vomitivas?-

-eso es correcto Harry- era George quien hablaba en ese momento –es una idea que se nos ocurrió, parece ser la mejor forma de saltarse las clases y por eso necesitamos tu ayuda- George se mantuvo en silencio esperando la respuesta de Harry

-¿y por qué podría yo ayudarlos?, recién estoy en primero-

-Harry, Harry la idea de las pastillas se nos ocurrió en segundo pero aun no podemos crearlas- Fred hablaba con bastante tristeza –pero tú eres un genio, todos los profesores hablan de "Harry Potter y sus dotes mágicos"- tanto Harry como Neville rieron ante aquella frase, sin embargo los gemelos parecían seguir firmes en su pedido de ayuda, después de varios minutos meditando tanto a Harry como a Neville se les ocurrieron posibles soluciones

-creo que deberían estudiar la maldición vomitiva-

-¿Cuál es la maldición vomitiva?-

-la que te hace vomitar- respondió con sarcasmo Harry

-pero nunca hemos oído de una maldición vomitiva- Harry los miro con cierta desconfianza pero al percatarse que estos no mentían decidió explicarse mejor

-en Slytherin hay una serie de bibliotecas privadas en las cuales puedes encontrar todo tipo de maldiciones suaves, la maldición vomitiva es una de ellas, les conseguiré el libro y se los prestare para que la estudien- ante aquellas palabras ambos gemelos sonrieron de felicidad, estos le dieron las gracias a Harry y esperaron pacientes a que Neville diera su idea

-en el Congo hay una planta muy hermosa que es exportada a todo el mundo, esta nace a un costado de un rio sagrado a las faldas de un volcán, se dice que las flores poseen propiedades mágicas, estoy hablando de la Echium Vulgare Africana mágica- los gemelos simplemente miraban a Neville intrigados –esta planta en sus raíces genera vainas las cuales emiten cierta toxina contra los insectos y evitan que se las coman, la Echium mágica solo puede ser transportada entera porque si la cortas esta se desintegra rápidamente… lo importante es lo siguiente, las vainas poseen una especie de maní el cual al comerlo te hace vomitar incontrolablemente hasta el punto de matarte es por ese motivo que los herbolarios del mundo simplemente se desasen de dichas vainas, si ustedes logran contactarse con algún herbolario que trabaje con estas plantas podrán conseguir de forma gratuita dichas vainas y luego de estudiarlas podrán tener sus tan ansiadas pastillas vomitivas- tanto los Weasley como Harry estaban completamente asombrados de los conocimientos que Neville había adquirido de las plantas y estaban felicitando abiertamente al muchacho cuando el profesor Quirrell de DCAO entro corriendo al salón

-hay un Troll en las mazmorras- grito el individuo antes de desmayarse.

Albus Dumbledore ordeno que de forma inmediata todos los alumnos debían volver a sus respectivas salas comunes y ordeno de forma contundente que no las abandonaran hasta recibir permiso de sus jefes de casa, Harry que se encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor en ese momento pudo ver a todos los profesores abandonar el gran comedor, como él se encontraba en el otro extremo del salón no pudo reunirse con sus compañeros de Slytherin por lo que salió acompañando a los leones, los siguió un tiempo hasta que se despidió de sus amigos y tomo un atajo a la sala común de las serpientes, luego de salir de detrás de un tapiz y acercarse a un cuadro del otro lado del pasillo sintió un hedor que casi le hizo devolver la cena y al asimilar que podría ser del Troll de quien provenía aquella fetidez decidió esconderse detrás de una armadura, por suerte o infortunio el Troll decidió entrar en el baño contiguo al retrato que lo llevaría a Slytherin, el muchacho había decidido volver sobre sus pasos y tomar otra ruta a su sala común cuando escucho un grito que provenía del baño al que había entrado el troll, para horror de Harry alguien estaba en peligro, de forma compulsiva Harry se dirigió al baño y entro con la varita en alto para encontrar una escena horrible, todo el baño estaba destruido y una pequeña de cabello castaño saltaba de un lado para otro evitando el garrote del monstruo que jugaba con ella, Potter después de barajar las posibilidades decidió atacar de forma directa al troll y de esta forma sacar a la castaña de la linea de fuego antes de matar al monstruo porque en el encuentro podía lastimar también a la chica, con un poderoso "Desmaius" el troll comenzó a tambalearse contra la pared con espejos del baño con lo cual un camino se abrió para que la muchacha lograra escapar

-¿QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO?, ¡CORRE!- al oír el grito de Harry la muchacha, que resultó ser Hermione Granger, corrió desesperada hacia la puerta de escape, lamentablemente el grito también llamo la atención del troll y a pesar que estaba un poco desorientado no tuvo problemas en dirigir un potente garrotazo hacia Harry y compañía, el muchacho a último momento siseo algo que Hermione no logro comprender para luego gritar un potente "protego" el cual por suerte logro soportar la arremetida de la criatura, Granger llevada por el miedo tomo la mano del moreno e intento arrastrarlo fuera del baño pero Harry se mantuvo firme y luego de voltearse y regalarle una sonrisa la castaña vio impactada como el troll caía en el frio piso ya sin vida, la muchacha no comprendía lo sucedido hasta que una víbora de aproximadamente un 1,70 mts se acercó a ellos la cual Harry tomo en sus brazos y luego la vio desaparecer en su ropa. Potter entonces tomo la mano de Hermione y la llevo al pasillo, específicamente detrás de un tapiz el cual escondía uno de los tantos atajos que habían en el castillo, los muchachos vieron llegar a los profesores al baño y cuando estos salieron tenían una cara de desconcierto total, seguramente preguntándose quién habría matado al troll, Harry no quiso esperar mas y llevo a Granger por diversos atajos hasta llegar al quinto piso, luego le pidió a Hermione que lo guiara porque él no conocía el camino a la sala común de los leones, una vez que se encontraban frente al retrato de una mujer gorda la cual estaba durmiendo Harry se despidió de Hermione y se encaminaba a su propia sala común cuando la chica lo tomo de la mano y decidió interrogarlo

-¿Cómo pudiste matar a ese troll o mejor aún, que hacia un troll en el baño?- Harry miro a los ojos de la castaña antes de responder y en ellos solo vio terror, sin lugar a dudas había sido una experiencia traumática para la chica

-primero que nada no tengo ni idea como es que ese troll entro al castillo, Quirrell entro al gran comedor gritando que había un troll en las mazmorras y tanto Dumbledore como los demás profesores salieron en su búsqueda, a los alumnos se nos ordenó ir a nuestras salas comunes pero deduzco que tu no estabas en el comedor cuando todo esto paso ¿cierto?- Hermione asintió con un movimiento de cabeza –con respecto a cómo mate al troll la verdad es que yo no lo hice, el causante de eso fue Apophis- dicho eso la cabeza de la serpiente salió del cuello de su túnica y observo unos segundos a la chica antes de volver a ocultarse, la chica movía la boca sin producir ningún sonido, aprovechando eso el moreno volvió a despedirse y ya estaba dispuesto a volver a su dormitorio cuando la chica lo tomo de la túnica e impidió que se marchara, aquello estaba comenzando a molestar a Harry pero antes de que este le gritara unas cuantas cosas a la castaña esta volvió a hablar

-¿si esa serpiente es tuya eso significa que hablas Pársel?-

-si-

-¡eso es increíble!, leí que había muy pocos hablantes de Pársel en el mundo y ahora yo conozco a uno- Harry y Hermione hablaron un poco mas pero ahora de temas mas irrelevantes y ya cuando Harry le comento que técnicamente se encontraban en un toque de queda fue finalmente cuando la chica permitió que Harry se marchara, el muchacho agradeció en silencio el poder irse pero mientras caminaba no pudo dejar de pensar que su relación con la castaña ahora era distinta

.

…

* * *

.

Era la primera semana de diciembre y los estudiantes de Slytherin estaban atareados de deberes, todos estaban sentados en una mesa redonda la cual estaba disponible para estudios en la sala común y parecían bastantes preocupados puesto que las vacaciones de navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y nadie quería pasar las fiestas haciendo tareas, sin embargo un chico estaba mas relajado que cualquier otro en dicha sala y ese chico era Harry Potter, el muchacho había estado varias horas haciendo de vago junto con Longbottom y solo ahora al atardecer se unía a sus compañeros de casa para estudiar, lo cual molestaba a los demás alumnos de primer año, en especial a dos chicas que no entendían como es que el susodicho no estaba preocupado

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?- la que preguntaba era Tracey Davis pero se notaba a leguas que Daphne Greengrass estuvo a punto de hacer la misma pregunta

-estuve con Neville- la muchacha rodo los ojos ante la respuesta, sin embargo la chica rubia siguió acribillándolo a preguntas

-¿Cómo diablos es que estas tan relajado?, las vacaciones se acercan y los profesores cada vez nos dan mas tarea y tu andas de vago por el castillo- Harry sonrió, aquella situación estaba volviéndose bastante divertida

-no te preocupes "mami", solo me falta la redacción de transformaciones que la hare ahora y la de pociones la hare el lunes-

-¿Por qué harás la de pociones el lunes?-

-porque siempre la hago los lunes- aquella respuesta consiguió que todos los chicos en la mesa le prestaran completa atención

-¿siempre haces los deberes los lunes? Pero si yo siempre te acompaño y los deberes que realizas son los de HdlM- Nott claramente desconfiaba de su amigo

-en la tarde hago los de Binns y en la mañana los de Snape- ahora era el turno de Blaise Zabini de interrogar

-¿a qué te refieres con que en la mañana?- todos miraban a Potter desconfiados, ninguno creía que el muchacho se levantara a las seis de la madrugada a hacer los deberes, claramente había otra explicación

-los hago en la clase de Binns- todos miraban al chico estupefactos –mientras ustedes usan esa clase para dormir yo utilizo ese tiempo en algo práctico y eso es hacer los deberes de pociones-

-pero…- Tracey no sabía muy bien cómo expresarse –pero si tú tienes las mejores notas en esa asignatura ¿Cómo lo consigues si no prestas atención?-

-nadie presta atención, pero si quieres saber mi secreto es que leo el libro de historia siempre antes de dormir, y si lo leyeras así descubrirías que es de lo mas divertida la historia- y dicho eso Harry se llevó los lentes ópticos a los ojos y comenzó a escribir su redacción para Mcgonagall mientras sus amigos lo miraban impresionados.

Cuando Harry termino su redacción y se disponía a irse a su cuarto Nott le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él y buscando un lugar sin tanto público decidieron salir de la sala común y hablar en el pasillo, mientras Harry esperaba que su amigo hablara se percató que este estaba bastante nervioso lo que preocupo al moreno

-hay algo que tengo que decirte Harry, últimamente Malfoy ha estado impartiendo rumores un tanto extraños acerca de ti- Nott se mantuvo un momento en silencio pero como Harry no dijo nada prosiguió –no le ha dicho a todos, solo ha hablado con quienes tenemos familiares mortifagos- al decir eso Theodore de percato que algo estaba mal porque la mirada de Harry se volvía fría y el brillo de sus ojos perdió toda luz, Theo jamás lo diría pero ese cambio de verdad lo asusto

-¿Quién de tu familia es un mortifago Nott?- el tono de voz de Harry era seco

-mi padre, tanto mi padre como mi abuelo son seguidores del señor tenebroso-

-¿y tú?- aquello tomo por sorpresa a Theo, aun así decidió contestar con la verdad

-no, no soy uno de sus seguidores, la verdad es que nunca he entendido que ganaríamos los magos con seguir a un señor oscuro que promete lo que los magos siempre hemos tenido-

-no entiendo-

-el señor tenebroso profesaba la pureza de sangre, la magia negra, y la no interacción con los muggles y todo eso ya lo tenemos, los magos sangre pura siempre han querido mantener ese estatus por lo que no se casan con cualquiera, la magia negra también se puede estudiar mientras no sea de índole ilegal y los magos no sabemos nada de los muggles y tampoco se nos obliga a aprender sobre ellos- Harry jamás lo había pensado pero Theo tenía razón, todas las promesas de Voldemort eran vacías

-¿Quién mas es de familias de mortifagos?-

-Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson en nuestro año, el padre de Bulstrode también era uno pero murió antes de que la gran guerra acabara, hay algunos de séptimo que también tienen familiares pero son los mínimos- esa información era crucial para Harry, ahora los alumnos de primero estaban divididos en dos grupos: los que apoyaban a Voldemort y los que no y él tenía claro que en el futuro su casa también se dividiría y si no quería perder la guerra tendría que empezar a crear un plan. Pero por ahora había una cosa mas importante que el futuro

-¿Cuáles son los rumores que está esparciendo Malfoy?- era imprescindible saber ahora que es lo que planeaba el enemigo

-bueno…él dice que tú quieres matar al señor tenebroso-

-¿eso es todo?-

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! , es algo sumamente importante, esos rumores pueden ponerte en peligro en el futuro- Harry sonrió de lado

-no son rumores Theo, yo de verdad tengo planeado matar a Lord Voldemort, ese ha sido mi objetivo desde que entre a Hogwarts- Nott estaba completamente sorprendido, jamás en su vida creyó que conocería a alguien dispuesto a decir abiertamente que pensaba asesinar al señor de las tinieblas. Después de acabar la conversación ambos chicos volvieron a la sala común, por un lado Harry se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir mientras que por el otro Theodore se encamino hacia la mesa donde estaban sus libros, el muchacho aun debía terminar sus deberes, sin embargo el chico no pudo ni siquiera concentrarse en dicha tarea, aun recordaba a Harry diciéndole sus planes y no pudo evitar sentir miedo de su amigo a la vez que sentía admiración por el

…

Harry estaba solo en la sala común, las vacaciones de navidad habían comenzado unos días atrás y él había sido el único Slytherin en quedarse en el colegio, sus amigos le habían ofrecido que fuese a una de sus casas a pasar las fiestas con ellos pero él se había negado rotundamente y no era por vergüenza o por malestar sino mas bien porque quería poder explorar el castillo. Alrededor de doce personas, entre todas las casas, habían decidido pasar las fiestas en Hogwarts y entre esas personas se encontraban los Weasley. Harry siempre se sentaba con los gemelos y bromeaba con ellos, ahora aprovechando que había pocos alumnos en el colegio, los gemelos le habían presentado a su hermano menor Ronald el cual iba en el mismo curso que él, varias veces habían compartido clases pero como él no era amigo de Neville tampoco era amigo de Harry, así de fácil. Como estaban solos los gemelos le habían mostrado los avances en las pastillas vomitivas, resulto mejor idea utilizar las vainas de la Echium mágica que la maldición vomitiva, sin embargo gracias al libro que Harry les había prestado encontraron una maldición sangradora la cual los gemelos estudiaban para crear pastillas sangradoras de nariz y con eso empezar una colección de pastillas extrañas las cuales habían decidido llamar "los surtidos salta clases".

Cuando Harry no trabajaba con los gemelos usaba su tiempo libre para exploran el castillo, el muchacho había encontrado varios armarios mágicos los cuales estaban disfrazados como pared, también había localizado un salón en desuso que cambia su tamaño y algunos atajos de conexión escondidos detrás de tapices y cuadros, todos estos avances habían sido posibles gracias a Apophis el cual lograba detectar la magia y las corrientes de aires producidas por los pasillos escondidos.

Entre diversión y exploración había llegado el 25 de diciembre, el día de navidad, y para sorpresa de Harry en su habitación se encontraba un bonito árbol navideño el cual tenía varios regalos a su sombra, le agrado descubrir que tanto Neville como Theo y Tracey le habían obsequiado algo a la vez que encontraba tarjetas de felicitación de parte de Daphne, Hermione y Blaise pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue encontrar un regalo que no tenía remitente, la tarjeta estaba escrita con una letra muy elegante pero que él jamás había visto, en dicha tarjeta se le explicaba que aquel objeto había sido propiedad de su padre y ahora pasaría a sus manos lo cual el muchacho encontraba muy sospechoso, sin embargo de igual manera decidió abrir el regalo y se encontró con una capa muy hermosa, al ponérsela y verse en el espejo se percató que lo volvía invisible, aquel manto era extraordinario pero decidió guardarlo en su baúl en uno de sus compartimientos secretos, luego de aquello Harry subió al gran comedor a desayunar y mientras caminaba buscaba algo interesante que hacer con su nueva adquisición por lo que no se dio cuenta que había alguien de pie fuera de las puertas del gran salón esperándolo precisamente a él hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-hola Harry ¿Cómo estás?- cuando Harry presto atención a su locutor se dio cuenta que era Rebeus Hagrid el guardabosques del colegio y el hombre que traía a los novatos hacia el castillo, Harry no sabía porque el hombre le sonreía tan abiertamente, sin embargo creyó que sería de mala educación no responder a sus saludos

-muy bien señor Hagrid-

-muchacho no es necesario el "señor", solo llámame Hagrid- aprovechando esas palabras Harry hablo de forma algo fría

-está bien Hagrid, ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- el hombre retorció sus manos, un claro gesto de incomodidad

-la verdad es que quería hablar contigo, yo…bueno, yo conocí a tus padres…es que yo he sido guarda bosques muchos años y…- Harry se sorprendió al oír a aquel hombre hablar de sus difuntos padres a la vez que se intentaba excusar frente a él, el pobre hombre era un manojo de nervios

-¿tú conociste a mis padres?-

-claro, claro…bueno a tu madre mas que a tu padre, él era…un busca problemas, un bromista, y muchos de sus castigos fueron ayudarme en el bosque prohibido junto con sus amigos, aunque era un mago excepcional muy dotado en transformaciones y en aritmancia, además era muy valiente, tanto el cómo tu madre se unieron a Dumbledore y lucharon contra "quien tu sabes". Por otro lado tu madre era inmensamente amable, le gustaban muchos los animales y seguir las reglas, también era una bruja excepcional, era muy buena en pociones y en encantamientos aunque Herbología no lo hacía nada mal, además recuerdo que jamás negaba ayuda a quien lo pidiera…si, era una niña muy amable- Hagrid dijo lo último en un tono bastante soñador, Harry dedujo que el hombre recordaba a aquellas personas con nostalgia. Toda la información que el muchacho había recibido del guardabosque lo había sorprendido, era verdad que no era mucha, sin embargo le hacía mucha ilusión saber mas sobre sus padres y aquel hombre le podía proporcionar toda la información necesaria lo que era un giro positivo en su vida diaria

-¿dime Hagrid, te molestaría que yo te visitara alguna vez y te pidiera que me hablaras de mi familia?- el rostro del hombre se ilumino ante las palabras del muchacho

-no Harry, claro que no me molestaría que me visitaras- y dicho eso Harry se despidió de Rebeus Hagrid para luego dirigirse a donde los gemelos Weasley lo esperaban mientras pensaba en las futuras historia que Hagrid podría contarle sobre sus difuntos padres

.

…

* * *

.

Faltaban dos días para las vacaciones de pascua y Harry junto a sus amigos de Slytherin se encontraban en la biblioteca bajo la atenta mirada de madame Pince, los chicos estaban enfrascados en una tarea especialmente difícil encargada por la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall y mientras debatían los puntos cruciales que debían considerar en la redacción, dos chicos compañeros de primer año de Gryffindor, se acercaron y pidieron hablar con el moreno de ojos verdes

-hola Harry, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-

-vaya, vaya pero si es Longbottom y Granger ¿Qué es lo que desean?- la primera persona en hablar de la mesa de las serpientes fue Zabini, sin embargo Davis no tuvo problema en poner en su lugar a su amigo

-no deberías entrometerte en conversaciones ajenas Blaise-

-oh vamos, si son un par de Gryffindor, uno es un traidor a la sangre y la otra es una sangre…- antes de continuar con sus palabras Blaise fue golpeado por Nott en las costillas y por Greengrass en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa, a veces Blaise lo olvidaba pero Harry odiaba los comentarios racistas y varias veces habían visto al moreno castigar con su magia a otros magos que como Blaise no sabían mantener la boca cerrada, los chicos no sabían porque Zabini tentaba a la suerte, quizás el muchacho creía que Harry lo perdonaría por ser su amigo pero los demás lo dudaban. Luego de silenciar a Blaise Harry pudo recién poner toda su atención en sus amigos de la casa de los leones

-hola Hermione, Neville, ¿qué tal si vamos para otro lugar?- ambos leones siguieron a Harry por la biblioteca hasta llegar a un área sin mucho uso, la cual los alumnos evitaban sin ninguna razón, detrás de unos estantes se encontraba una gran mesa, para ocho personas, en la cual Harry se sentó, Hermione se mantuvo un poco alejada de los chicos (Harry sospechaba que estaba siguiendo indicaciones de Neville) mientras que Neville se acercaba a Harry y con cierta incomodidad comenzaba su relato

-Harry, ¿has conseguido una solución a mi problema?- las palabras de Longbottom no se traducian necesariamente en una orden, mas parecía ser una súplica o al menos esa fue la impresión de Harry

-¿a qué te refieres Neville?- el muchacho suspiro un tanto avergonzado

-a mi varita Harry,…hoy mi varita no obedeció ninguna de mis órdenes en encantamientos…era…era solo un palo de madera sin vida- Harry pudo detectar vergüenza en su voz a la vez de súplica, para Neville su varita era inmensamente especial porque esta había pertenecido a su propio padre, sin embargo esta interfería enormemente con su magia por lo cual el chico había estado muy feliz cuando Harry le había prometido ayuda para buscarle una nueva varita. El moreno medito unos segundos antes de responder, la verdad es que ya había pensado en una solución al dilema de Neville, sin embargo en su búsqueda había descubierto otras cosas y él quería estar seguro de que sus movimientos fueran los correctos antes de decirle a Neville, pero al ver los ojos de su amigo supo de inmediato que este merecía su ayuda y sin pensarlo mas decidió un plan de acción

-faltan dos días para las vacaciones de pascua y quiero que te quedes en el castillo Neville…si todo sale bien durante estas fiestas conseguiremos una varita nueva- su regordete amigo sonrió con tal intensidad que Harry supo de inmediato que sus movimientos eran los correctos.

Cuatro días después de la conversación entre Harry y Neville en la biblioteca ambos chicos se encontraban fuera del castillo bajo la protección de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, llevaban cerca de diez minutos esperando a la persona que les ayudaría a salir del colegio y que además los protegería durante su tiempo fuera de las protecciones del castillo, la verdad era que Neville no sabía quién sería la persona que los ayudaría en aquella travesía, aunque Harry lo había tranquilizado explicándole que era una persona en la cual el confiaba, también le había dicho que si esa persona lo traicionaba no tendría problemas en deshacerse de él. Mientras esperaban Neville se percató que hacia su dirección se acercaba el profesor Snape y aquello comenzó a inquietarlo, pero de la inquietud al miedo solo hubo un paso, el paso que Snape estaba de ellos, Severus Snape el tan odiado profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin producía en Neville un sentimiento muy parecido al miedo en su interior, el sujeto siempre vestía de túnicas negras mientras que su pelo negro grasiento caía sobre su rostro lo que le daba una imagen de murciélago gigante, pero sobre todo era la actitud de aquel tipo lo que daba aún más miedo, Neville había sufrido varias veces ataques por su falta de destrezas en las clases de dicho profesor, además había sufrido ataques otras veces solo por pertenecer a una casa que no fuera Slytherin, pero a pesar de todo eso él se había percatado que algunos de los ataques hacia su persona habían bajado de intensidad o simplemente habían desaparecidos y estaba casi seguro que esto era debido a Harry, Snape a principio de año tampoco soportaba a Harry a pesar de ser de su propia casa pero aun así a Harry no le importó y poco a poco demostró ser un prodigio en la magia, incluso era mejor que Hermione y eso ya era mucho, Snape a medida que pasaba los meses se comportaba mejor con Harry y de paso se comportaba mejor con él lo cual para Neville era liberador, Longbottom creía que por ser amigo de Harry era que Snape había dejado de atacarlo y no se equivocaba, a veces los presentimientos del muchacho eran terroríficamente exactos. Snape se detuvo un momento mirando en derredor, era obvio que esperaba a alguien, y antes de que Neville pudiera decirle a Harry sobre sus dudas este quito la capa de ambos chicos y sin ningún reparo le dirigió la palabra al profesor

-hola profesor Snape, me alegro que pudiera venir- el hombre miro con el ceño fruncido a los muchachos

-¿Por qué me citaste aquí Potter?- el tono de voz del profesor estaba cargado de ira lo cual asusto a Neville, para el muchacho era obvio que Harry se había equivocado en todo lo referente a este plan sin embargo el joven Potter solo sonrió con tranquilidad

-la verdad profesor es que quería pedirle un favor- Snape miro con odio al moreno, pero este simplemente lo ignoro -¿quiero saber si nos puede ayudar a conseguir una nueva varita para Neville?- ahora la mirada de odio era dirigida hacia el joven Longbottom, pero antes de que Snape pudiera decir algo Harry lo interrumpió y siguió hablando –además podríamos usar este tiempo para conversar con tranquilidad- al oír aquello tanto Neville como Severus miraron con cierta incredulidad a Harry, jamás ninguno de los dos hubiera pensado que Harry se dirigiría de esa forma a un profesor, por un lado Neville miraba a Harry con cierto orgullo mientras que Snape lo miraba con desconcierto total, Severus Snape no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de ningún tipo y por ese motivo era especialmente susceptible a entender cuando alguien le ordenaba, pero con Harry , había sido algo extraño, él podía detectar el dejo de orden en sus palabras pero de igual manera podía detectar tranquilidad, la tranquilidad de solo querer conversar que tantas veces Albus Dumbledore había utilizado con el

-¿y que podríamos tener que hablar nosotros dos Potter?- el tono de voz de Snape era bastante despectivo, sin embargo Harry ni siquiera se inmuto

-siempre hay algún tema del cual hablar profesor- la tranquilidad que aquellas palabras transmitían no hicieron mas que molestar al profesor de pociones, pero por mucho que el hombre deseara volver al castillo y castigar a los mocosos que creían poder hablar con el cómo iguales una parte de él se encontraba totalmente curiosa y decidió saciar su curiosidad

-pónganse esa mugrosa capa, los llevare a Ollivander's- al oír aquello Harry le sonrió abiertamente a Neville, había conseguido la primera parte de su objetivo, lo único malo era que su segundo objetivo era mas complicado y quizás lo pondría en peligro, sin embargo todo el riesgo valía la pena si quería asesinar en el futuro a lord Voldemort.

Una vez que los dos chicos llegaron al callejón Diagón por aparición conjunta con su profesor, Harry guardo su capa de invisibilidad en su túnica y camino al lado de Neville mientras Snape los miraba de forma inquisidora, una vez dentro de la tienda del señor Ollivander Neville se acercó al mostrador y comenzó a hablar con el dueño mientras que Harry se apoyó en un viejo estante y le permitió usar la silla que se encontraba en un punto ciego de la tienda a su profesor de pociones la cual el hombre ocupo sin ningún reparo, mientras Harry veía a Neville comenzar a buscar su varita ideal decidió interrogar a su profesor

-profesor Snape, ¿es verdad que usted era amigo de mi madre?- al oír la pregunta el hombre se retorció de manera exagerada, lo cual Harry solo había visto con anterioridad cuando la gente oía el nombre de Voldemort

-¿no sé de qué hablas muchacho?- pero al ver que Harry le sonreía decidió dejar de mentir -¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-Hagrid- Snape abrió los ojos como platos pero antes de que el profesor dijera algo Harry prosiguió con su explicación –no fue muy difícil, al principio sospeche que usted y el eran amigos…ya sabe por el trato tan cortes que se tenían, pero en mis charlas con Hagrid sobre mis padres me conto sobre sus amigos y su nombre apareció como amigo de mi madre,…Hagrid me decía que usted siempre la acompañaba al bosque prohibido cuando ella decidía salir en busca de algún unicornio- ante la perspectiva del recuerdo Harry vio como Snape sonreía

-¿así que solo me invitaste a…"esta travesía"… para interrogarme sobre tu madre?- una sonrisa cínica se formó en los labios del profesor de pociones

-algo así, ¿era usted el mejor amigo de mi madre?- la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al hombre, sin embargo decidió contestar con la verdad

-sí, si era el mejor amigo de tu madre- Harry se alegró enormemente al oír esa respuesta, estaba seguro que su profesor lo ayudaría por lo que no dudo en preguntar

-¿profesor, usted me ayudaría a matar a Voldemort?- para sorpresa de Harry una mirada de terror inundo el rostro de Snape

-¡¿NO LLAMES AL SEÑOR TENEBROSO POR SU NOMBRE?!-

-¿señor tenebroso?- Snape debido a la ira no se percató del cambio de humor de Harry hasta cuando fue demasiado tarde, Harry siseo algo que Severus no logro comprender pero que sabía perfectamente lo que era y antes de que el profesor pudiera pararse y sacar su varita una sombra salió de las ropas del muchacho y estrangulo su cuerpo incapacitándolo de cualquier movimiento, para horror de Snape una serpiente de unos dos metros de largo lo mantuvo inmóvil sobre la silla mientras ella llevaba su cabeza frente a la de él y abría la boca mostrando aquella oscuridad que aterrorizaba incluso a los elefantes en su África natal, pero antes de que la víbora inyectara su veneno un siseo lejano detuvo al reptil con lo cual Snape pudo relajarse y buscar la mirada del dueño de aquel animal. La intención de Snape era exigirle a Harry su liberación inmediata pero al encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que le recordaban tanto a los de su amiga Lily el corazón se le detuvo y el miedo inundo cada célula de su cuerpo, aquellos ojos maravillosos que brillaban siempre con una luz infantil ya no estaban y en su lugar unos ojos verde oscuros sin vida le devolvían la mirada, aquellos ojos carentes de vida eran totalmente vacíos, como un agujero negro que absorbía toda luz y dejaba solo que la oscuridad estuviera a la vista, para el que había añorado ver esos ojos verdes desde que su amiga había muerto no pudo mas que entristecerse por la falta de amor que esa mirada devolvía, tristeza y miedo era la combinación que esos ojos producían en el alma del profesor de pociones. Antes de que Snape pudiera decir algo la voz fría de Harry inundo la conversación y un frio le recorrió la espalda

-tenía entendido que solo los mortifagos llamaban a Voldemort "señor tenebroso"- sin esperar respuesta de Snape Harry siguió hablando –¿eres un mortifago, Snape?- no había una pizca del respeto que Harry tenia por su profesor en sus palabras, era ira contenida lo que inundaba su voz y Snape sabía que solo seguía vivo porque Harry deseaba saber algo, que cuando Harry preguntara él tendría que responderle con la verdad o su vida terminaría en ese preciso instante, en el instante que Harry creyera que ya no servía o en el instante que el decidiera mentirle al muchacho, solo eso rondaba por su mente por lo cual decidió continuar con la verdad, al menos le diría al muchacho todo lo que le fuera útil antes de morir en sus manos

-sí, al menos era un mortifago-

-¿eras un mortifago?, ¿a pesar de que tu mejor amiga era hija de muggles?- Snape no sabía que contestar ante aquellas preguntas pero no necesito decir nada porque en ese preciso momento él estaba recordando cuando lloraba al saber de la muerte de Lily y para su sorpresa no era el único en esos recuerdos, Harry Potter estaba hay con el

-no puede ser, ¿desde cuándo es que sabes legeremancia?- Snape intento subir sus defensas oclumanticas sin embargo la voz de Harry retumbo en su cabeza

-no hagas una estupideces Severus, al menos si valoras tu vida- Snape sabía que si sus barreras eran puestas ahora Harry lo sabría y estaba seguro que le ordenaría a su víbora que lo matara de inmediato, sin embargo por la velocidad con la cual el moreno entraba en sus recuerdos le daba a entender que aún era un amateur en aquella arte oscura y por lo tanto no lograría percatarse de barreras que se pusieran alrededor de sus otros recuerdos, pero Harry no tenía intención de explorar otros recuerdos, el muchacho estaba hipnotizado viendo la escena que se presentaba ante él, Snape lloraba mientras que observaba una fotografia que tenía en su mano derecha, Harry al acercarse a ver dicha foto pudo ver a dos niños que saludaban vestidos con sendas túnicas de Hogwarts, Potter estaba seguro que los niños de aquella fotografía debían tener alrededor de once años y podía observar sin problemas a una pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda idénticos a los de él acompañando a un niño algo bajo con el cabello grasiento, luego de observar por bastante tiempo el recuerdo Harry salió de la mente de su profesor de pociones y luego de mirarlo directamente a los ojos decidió proseguir con la conversación

-he de suponer que aquel recuerdo que acabo de ver es verdadero y no ha sido alterado de ningún modo ¿cierto?- Severus solo asintió con la cabeza –¿Cuántos años tenías en aquella fotografía?-

-once, la saco Hagrid después de nuestra primera excursión en el bosque prohibido-

-Severus ¿Por qué te hiciste mortifago?-

-la magia negra…el señor tenebroso prometía restituir al lugar correspondiente a la magia negra- Harry mantenía su mirada en los ojos de Snape, no intentaba entrar en su mente, simplemente lo observaba, luego de lo que le parecieron horas a Snape Harry volvió a hablar

-¿valió la pena todo lo que sacrificaste?- aquella pregunta sorprendió a Severus, jamás creyó que hablaría de eso con el hijo de su mejor amiga

-la verdad es que lo perdí todo por seguir al señor tenebroso- el dolor se reflejaba en el semblante del profesor de pociones

-entonces repetiré mi pregunta Snape ¿quieres ayudarme a matar a Voldemort?- ahora el hombre no respondió de manera exagerada ni tuvo espasmos musculares, solo observo al chico unos segundos antes de responder

-¿Por qué quieres matar al señor tenebroso?- Harry soltó una risa histeria

-¿enserio?, Snape me estás dando en las pelotas, ¿me ayudaras o tendré que deshacerme de ti?- aquellas palabras sacaron de su ensimismamiento al jefe de la casa de Slytherin

-dime Potter ¿Qué ganaría si decidiera ayudarte?-

-lo correcto sería ¿Qué deseas tú con nuestra alianza?- aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Snape

-¿dices que me ofreces una alianza?- Harry asintió con la cabeza

-yo no deseo súbditos, tampoco deseo poder, solo quiero venganza- en ese momento un brillo maléfico cruzo por los ojos verde opaco de Harry –quiero vengarme de aquel que me quito todo, quiero hacerlo sufrir como el me hizo sufrir…te repito Snape solo quiero vengarme y para eso necesito aliados y que mejor que el mejor amigo de mi madre me ayude- toda esa información era completamente extraña para asimilar pensó Snape, el anteriormente había hablado con Dumbledore sobre lo extraño que era que Harry fuera seleccionado a Slytherin y que a pesar de ser un miembro de la casa de las serpientes él no tenía problemas en relacionarse con gente de otras casas, aquella mezcla tan extraña sorprendía de enorme manera a los profesores, pero si lo que Harry decía era verdad explicaría porque había llegado a Slytherin, quizás el muchacho vivía por la venganza pero la sonrisa y la mirada amable que le dedicaba a sus compañeros era imposible de fingir, siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento Snape decidió creer en el muchacho que una vez él había condenado a morir y que ahora podía ser su redención

-yo también quiero vengarme del señor tenebroso…y si tú serás la persona que me proporcionara la oportunidad yo decido unirme a ti- al oír aquello el brillo en los ojos de Harry volvió y el muchacho le dedico una gran sonrisa, luego de aquello el moreno siseo algo en Pársel y la serpiente que lo mantenía inmovilizado lo dejo libre para luego dirigirse donde se encontraba su amo y esconderse entre sus ropas, sin embargo Snape no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse de la extraña rutina de la víbora porque en ese preciso momento Harry le tendía la mano en un claro gesto para que este lo imitara, una vez que ambos estaban en contacto Harry comenzó con su juramento

-YO HARRY JAMES POTTER JURO TRATAR A SEVERUS SNAPE COMO MI IGUAL Y PRESTARLE TODA LA AYUDA QUE EL NECESITE EN TODO MOMENTO, JURO JAMAS TRAICIONARLO Y SI SU VIDA ESTUVIERA EN PELIGRO POR MIS ACCIONES COMO LIDER DE LIBERARLO DE CUALQUIER ATADURA SI FUESE NECESARIO- Snape se percató que aquel juramento solemne era magia antigua que la gran mayoría de los magos había olvidado, un hilo blanco apareció de la nada y se quedó en el aire esperando la segunda parte del juramento, ahora era el turno de Snape

-YO SEVERUS SNAPE JURO TRATAR A HARRY COMO MI IGUAL Y PRESTARLE TODA LA AYUDA QUE EL NECESITE EN TODO MOMENTO, JURO JAMAS TRAICIONARLO…- en esa parte del juramento Harry apretó su mano para darle a entender que el juramento estaba completo, sin embargo Severus prosiguió -…JURO DAR MI VIDA CON TAL DE ACABAR CON LA DE LORD VOLDEMORT- y dicho eso el hilo blanco se enrosco en las muñecas de ambos hombres para luego disolverse en un humo plateado

-¿Por qué juraste con tu vida Severus?- Snape se sorprendió al ver en la cara de Harry señales de preocupación, en especial cuando solo unos segundos antes el muchacho lo miraba como si no tuviera alma y no pareciera tener problemas con matarlo

-yo hice cosas muy horribles en el nombre del señor tenebroso (a Harry no se le paso por alto el hecho que volviera a llamar a Voldemort señor tenebroso) y algunas de ellas le costaron la vida a mis propios amigos, ahora puedo reivindicarme- Harry hizo el ademan de seguir preguntando cuando la voz de un muchacho regordete llego a sus oídos

-¡Harry, Harry ya tengo mi nueva varita!- el moreno vio a su amigo Neville acercarse a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que Trevor, su sapo, saltaba de alegría en la cabeza de su dueño

-¡felicidades Neville!- y dicho eso se acercó al mostrador donde se encontraba el señor Ollivander y pagando con su propio dinero el costo correspondiente a la nueva varita de Neville se había dado media vuelta y alejado del hombre cuando se detuvo y le dedicó unas palabras al anciano

-señor Ollivander le agradecería que no le informara jamás a la señora Augusta Longbottom de que su nieto compro una nueva varita, puede ser una mujer muy fuerte y capacitada pero ha demostrado que a veces el corazón está por sobre la razón al entregarle a Neville la varita de su propio padre que a pesar de ser familiares no tienen la misma resonancia mágica lo cual causaba interferencia- el anciano pestaño un par de veces antes de responder

-cuando vino a comprar su varita supe de inmediato que usted sería un gran mago señor Potter y ahora que lo escucho hablar con tanta sabiduría me queda mas que claro que en el futuro no habrá mago en el mundo que no sepa su nombre- luego de escuchar las palabras del anciano el moreno se volteo para dedicarle una sonrisa para luego salir de la tienda y dirigirse de forma directa al castillo.

Una vez en los terrenos del colegio Snape se despidió de ambos alumnos y se marchó de forma directa a su propio despacho, mientras esto sucedía Harry y Neville caminaron rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid, en el camino Longbottom decidió interrogar a su amigo

-¿Qué es lo que hablaste con Snape mientras yo buscaba mi nueva varita?- Harry sonrió, el creía que Neville aún no debía saber todos sus planes por lo que solo le dio una pista

-hablamos sobre mis intenciones de asesinar a Lord Voldemort- ante aquellas palabras Neville se paralizo en el acto, "es imposible que hablaras de eso" pensó el muchacho aunque otra voz en su cabeza le decía que su amigo no mentía

.

…

* * *

.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts gozaban del buen clima que acompañaba la llegada del mes de mayo, Harry y sus amigos de Slytherin iban camino al castillo luego de una clase bastante interesante de Herbología, iban riendo y jugando cuando un chico rechoncho se acercó al grupo de las serpientes y sin mucho tacto pido hablar con Harry de forma privada y urgente, el moreno aceptando la palabra de Neville como correcta se había despedido de sus amigos y había acompañado a Neville por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al ala prohibida del tercer piso, Harry durante sus exploraciones al castillo había recorrido anteriormente esos pasillo pero jamás había entrado a la sala prohibida, podía ser un muchacho curioso pero idiota JAMÁS. Una vez que ambos chicos se encontraban de pie fuera del ala prohibida recuperando el aliento Neville había comenzado con su explicación

-Harry tenemos un problema, acabo de ver al profesor Quirrell entrar en esta habitación- para sorpresa del muchacho el moreno no tuvo ninguna reacción -oh vamos, es la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso- Harry se encogió de hombros todo aquello lo tenía sin cuidado -¿Harry como no te puede interesar lo que resguarda ese perro?- Harry iba a responder cuando se percató de algo

–¿tú has dicho un perro?, ¿Qué perro Neville?- Longbottom no daba crédito a sus oídos

-¿hablas en serio?- la mirada de Harry era de total desconcierto por lo que Neville decidió darle una explicación rápida –hace un par de meses por error yo y mis compañeros de Gryffindor entramos en este pasillo y descubrimos un perro gigante de tres cabezas, estábamos aterrados porque en cuanto nos percatamos del perro este intento comernos, por suerte logramos escapar ilesos pero en el proceso nos dimos cuenta que el perro se encontraba protegiendo una puerta, una trampilla para ser exactos, y llegamos a la conclusión que aquel animal protegía algo de inmenso valor…- en ese momento Harry lo interrumpió

-¿y tú crees que el profesor Quirrell intenta roba dicho…tesoro?- Neville asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Harry medito unos segundos antes de decidir un plan de acción, la verdad era que a él no le importaba nada el dichoso "tesoro" pero si Neville tenía razón aquel artefacto debía ser muy poderoso para que alguien quisiera robarlo por lo que al final decidió actuar.

Entraron con cuidado a la sala y escondiéndose entre las sombras tanto él como Neville consiguieron llegar a una distancia considerablemente corta del perro que Neville había olvidado informarle a Harry poseía tres cabezas y era al menos el doble de grande de lo que le había explicado con anterioridad, con cuidado habían vuelto a ponerse a una distancia segura y habían comenzado a planificar su siguiente movimiento

-¿Qué haremos Harry?-

-no lo sé- Harry pensó unos segundos en silencio antes de llamar a su serpiente con su Pársel, en menos de un segundo una víbora de dos metros había salido de entre sus ropas y miraba a Harry expectante –_¿ves a aquel perro Apophis, crees que puedas generar suficiente tranquilizante como para dormirlo?_- la víbora observo unos segundos adonde su amo decía antes de responder

_-no amo, es demasiado grande-_ aquello a Harry lo decepcionaba, era verdad que quería saber que era lo que perseguía Quirrell pero no estaba dispuesto a matar a un perro inocente

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Harry?, ¿Qué hablas con Apophis?- Harry que había olvidado que Neville no hablaba Pársel no tuvo mas remedio que explicarle su línea de pensamiento

-le preguntaba a Apophis si podía generar suficiente tranquilizante para dormir a ese cerberos, pero dice que no, que la única solución sería matarlo y yo no quiero hacerlo- Neville en ese momento miro en dirección del perro gigante que olisqueaba el aire, quizás buscando un intruso en aquella sala, y no pudo mas que darle la razón a su amigo

-no, no sería justo matar a ese pobre animal…es una lástima que no sea una serpiente, si lo fuera usaríamos una flauta como esos muggles que las encantan con su música-

-esos muggle mienten, no pueden…- pero entonces se dio cuenta que quizás no sería una mala idea y viendo a su serpiente se percató que ella estaba pensando lo mismo, él había leído en un libro que los criadores de animales altamente peligrosos usaban música para contener a sus bestias y poder entrenarlas con el mayor cuidado posible, y él creía que esta crianza no sería la excepción, buscando con la mirada encontró un trozo de palo de escoba vieja y tomándola en sus manos comenzó con su jugada, concentrándose todo lo posible había conseguido trasformar aquel pedazo de madera vieja en una flauta arcaica y entregándosela a Neville había puesto en marcha su plan

-espero que sepas tocar la flauta Neville, creo que quizás con música se quede tranquilo ese animal- Longbottom no entendía como Harry había llegado a esa conclusión pero como él creía en su amigo se llevó la flauta a sus labios y comenzó a tocarla, el sonido que salía de ella era espantoso pero aun así el perro al escuchar la música se había quedado dormido dejando a los dos jóvenes completamente sorprendidos.

Ambos chicos habían cruzado la trampilla que el cerberos protegía, se habían enfrentado a un lazo del diablo (una planta extremadamente peligrosa), habían tenido que atrapar una llave voladora (¡si, voladora!), habían jugado el juego de ajedrez de sus vidas (resulto que Neville era muy bueno después de pasar semanas jugando con Ron Weasley), pasaron a través de una habitación en la cual se encontraban dos cadáveres de troll y ahora se encontraban en una habitación repleta de pociones en la cual Harry leía totalmente concentrado las instrucciones que le permitirían pasar a la siguiente prueba (una sorpresa, ¡instrucciones!), luego de leer con cuidado le había explicado a su amigo que solo uno podría seguir avanzando por lo que él se había ofrecido a parar al profesor de DCAO mientras que Neville debía volver a la sala del ajedrez, de mala gana Longbottom había aceptado las indicaciones de Harry y había vuelto sobre sus pasos mientras que el muchacho moreno se disponía a pasar a través de unas llamas mortales rumbo a la siguiente habitación. Al cruzar las llamas Harry se encontró en una sala bastante antigua en la cual un viejo espejo se encontraba en el medio y frente a él el hombre que Harry durante un año había llamado profesor, sin embargo para sorpresa de Harry Quirrell no tuvo ningún tipo de actitud hostil hacia su persona. Con cuidado el muchacho comenzó a recorrer la sala observando cada detalle que mereciera su atención pero no encontró nada de valor además del espejo y pensó para sí mismo si quizás el espejo era el tesoro, después de todo había sido el fundador de su casa quien había dicho "un tesoro solo tiene valor si alguien le da ese valor", con calma Harry se fue acercando a su profesor de defensas cuando este le hablo

-es toda una sorpresa que se encuentre aquí, señor Potter-

-pues no se ve muy sorprendido profesor- ante aquellas palabras una risa salió de los labios de su profesor, sin embargo esta era oscura y fría algo no muy propio de aquel hombre

-el poder siempre llama a los magos poderosos, señor Potter-

-¿poder?- aquella respuesta no fue del agrado del adulto

-¿no viniste por tus ansias de poder, Potter?- Harry sonrió ante el cambio de humor de su interlocutor

-te falto el señor sabes, y no, no vine por mis ansias de poder, de hecho un amigo me dijo que había un tesoro o algo así y quería saber qué tipo de artefacto seria aquel que merece ser robado en las narices de Dumbledore- el hombre miraba con desconfianza a Harry sin embargo no dijo nada

-el artefacto que requiero es la piedra filosofal, ¿la conoces?-

-sí, te permite ser inmortal y tener oro por toda la eternidad-

-eso es correcto, esta se encuentra atrapada dentro de este espejo, si me ayudas a obtenerla estoy dispuesto a compartirla contigo- Quirrell estaba seguro que aquella oferta era inmejorable pero la risa del muchacho le dio a entender lo contrario

-¿y por qué debería ayudarte a obtenerla?, ya pase todas las pruebas que se interponían entre el tesoro y yo, además en lo que a mi concierne puedo obtener la piedra cuando lo desee a diferencia de ti- el rostro de Quirrell tomo un tono morado mezcla de la vergüenza y de ira, el hombre estaba a punto de utilizar un hechizo en el muchacho cuando una voz fría y carente de vida resonó por toda el aula

-bien dicho muchacho, a diferencia de este inepto tu si tienes potencial- aquella voz maligna desconcertó por completo a Harry y sin rodeos el muchacho grito

-¡¿quién eres?! , ¡Muéstrate!- sin ningún inconveniente la voz volvió a inundar el aula

-quiero conocerlo Quirrell- sin ningún reparo el profesor de defensas comenzó a sacarse el turbante y con un rápido movimiento le mostro su nuca al muchacho, sin embargo para horror de Harry en ese lugar se encontraba una cara deforme que lo miraba con unos horribles ojos rojos –permíteme presentarme mocoso, soy Lord Voldemort- ante aquellas palabras Quirrell se estremeció, sin embargo Harry no mostro nada de miedo, de hecho el brillo en sus ojos desapareció y sin ningún rodeo desenfundo su varita y con ella apunto directamente hasta la horrible figura que le sonreía –¿crees que podrás dañarme niño?, ¿crees que podrás vencer a Lord Vol…- sin previo aviso la cabeza de Quirrell y por lo tanto la de Voldemort estallo, fragmentos de cráneo inundaron toda la estancia con lo cual Harry se desconcentro, mientras el muchacho bajaba la varita (la verdad era que el muchacho había usado magia sin varita pero él no quería que nadie supiera de su habilidad por lo que siempre fingía usarla) una sombra escalofriante salió del cuerpo sin vida de Quirrell la cual Harry le disparo un Desmaius, sin embargo este no daño ni en lo mas mínimo al ente, sin embargo antes de escapar la serpiente de Harry ataco a la sombra, la mordió e intento estrangularla sin mucho éxito porque Voldemort de igual manera logro escapar por una de las paredes agrietadas del castillo, ya sin su presa la Mamba Negra volvió al cobijo de su amo

_-lo siento amo, no logre matarlo-_

_-no te preocupes Apophis ya tendremos otra oportunidad_

.

…

* * *

.

Tres semanas después de la desaparición misteriosa del profesor de DCAO y concordando con el último día de clases de los alumnos fue encontrado el cadáver destrozado de Quirinus Quirrell, había sido destrozado por las ratas y tenía claras muestras de magia negra en la totalidad de su podrido cadáver, los profesores estaban completamente indignados a la vez que horrorizados por el peligro al cual sus alumnos habían sido expuestos, sin embargo el director Dumbledore había llamado a la calma. Después de tranquilizar a todo su profesorado Albus Dumbledore tomo asiento totalmente preocupado, estaba seguro que había sido Voldemort el que al abandonar el cuerpo de Quirrell lo había asesinado, sin embargo una pequeña voz en un rincón lejano de su mente le decía que podía haber otra explicación, podía ser otro el mago encargado de segar la vida del joven profesor pero por suerte o no el anciano simplemente silencio aquella voz, no tenía tiempo para enigmas y demás pensó para sí mismo el anciano mago

…

Harry salía de su sala común acompañado por sus amigos, los cinco chicos estaban inmensamente felices por sus notas, Harry había egresado ese año con las mejores notas de su generación seguido de cerca por Granger de Gryffindor y un poco mas atrás se encontraba Malfoy, una chica apellidada Patil de Ravenclaw y para sorpresa de todos, excepto de Harry, Longbottom. Sus amigos tampoco estaban muy atrás en lo referente a notas pues todos estaban en el nivel de Supera las Expectativas. Los cinco chicos se dirigían a buscar unos carruajes que lo llevarían a la estación de Hogsmeade cuando, después de cruzar las puertas del castillo, Harry se paralizo. Una criatura inmensa, del porte de un caballo tiraba del carruaje, sin embargo aquel animal poseía alas inmensas de murciélago, era de color negro azabache, era huesudo, tenía una apariencia como de lagarto o de dragón pero a la vez parecía que llevaran una especie de armadura, al acercarse Harry se percató que la armadura, que también era negra, era parte del animal como si la evolución hubiera sido extremadamente caprichosa con aquella criatura. Harry que veía a aquel animal con fascinación ahora que había superado el horror estiro su mano para tocarlo sin embargo la voz de su compañera rubia lo saco de su ilusión

-¿Harry que estás haciendo?- Daphne Greengrass miraba a Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro –¿Por qué estas intentando agarrar el aire?- aquella pregunta sorprendió al moreno

-¿a qué te refieres con que quiero tocar el aire?- Daphne rodo los ojos

-porque hay no hay nada- al oír aquello Harry volvió su mirada hacia el animal que seguía estando frente al carruaje, sin embargo al mirar a su amiga se percató que ella le devolvía la mirada de forma preocupada, de forma rápida Harry barajo las posibles causas de aquello y dedujo solo dos posibles soluciones, bien su amiga le estaba bromeando o simplemente ella no podía ver lo que Harry veía lo cual solo lleno al muchacho de dudas

Durante su viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts Harry no participo en ninguna de las conversaciones que generaban sus amigos, estaba bastante ocupado repasando el libro "la historia de Hogwarts" que Hermione le había recomendado y el con gusto había pedido por encargo, había revisado mas de la mitad del libro cuando encontró lo que buscaba

_**"Entre las criaturas mas extrañas que posee a su servicio el antiquísimo colegio ninguna causo tanto revuelo como su manada de Thestral. Los Thestral durante siglos fueron considerados animales que atraían la muerte y el infortunio sobre los demás seres vivientes debido a que solo aquellos que han presenciado la muerte pueden verlos, causa principal de que fueran llevados a la casi extinción, sin embargo los estudios de hoy día han demostrado que aquellos animales no atraen ninguno de los males antes descritos, eso sí, aseguran y alertan de lo peligrosos que son en estado salvaje donde cazan en manadas incluso a los seres humanos. En Hogwarts se encuentra una de las dos manadas domesticadas de Thestrals en toda Europa los cuales fueron domesticados y además son cuidados por el guardabosques del colegio Rebeus Hagrid"**_

Luego de leer aquel párrafo Harry lo entendió, él podía ver a aquellos animales porque él había presenciado la muerte de dos personas, o mejor dicho él había matado a dos personas, con lo cual el no pudo evitar pensar a cuantas personas tendría que matar antes de cumplir su objetivo, el asesinato de lord Voldemort

Cuando Harry llego a la estación de King's Cross se despidió de sus amigos de Slytherin, una vez fuera, en la plataforma se encontró con Neville y Hermione de los cuales también se despidió, tomando su baúl salió de la estación y se dirigió hacia los estacionamientos donde su tía le había dicho que lo esperaría, fue una sorpresa ver a su primo Dudley fuera de automóvil totalmente ansioso por la inminente llegada del azabache, sin embargo Harry simplemente ignoro eso, tenía otras cosas en que pensar

.

…

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y cualquier critica (mientras sea constructiva) es bienvenida**


	4. UNA MUCHACHA DIFERENTE

**primero que nada quisiera agradecer a todos los que siguen mi historia, es fastante agradable que este trabajo no sea inutil**

**segundo, esta historia esta basada en el mundo de JKR y por lo tanto ella posee todos los derechos**

**tercero, contestare algunos review que se repiten o son bastante interesantes **

**a) este no es un fic romantico, quizas hayan algunas insinuaciones (a falta de una mejor palabra) pero les puedo asegurar que no habra romances hasta quizas el final del fic (si es que me da la gana)**

**b) satorichiva: nadie busco a Quirrell porque Dumbledore no le pidio a nadie, la verdad es que el director siempre supo que Q trabajaba para Voldemort (JKR lo explico en los libros), otra cosa es que yo creo que habia una especie de alarma que debia avisar cuando alguien consiguiera la piedra, y dado el hecho que nadie la saco el director devio haber pensado que su profesor huyo en compañia de su amo**

**c) gabriel021: a Harry jamas le intereso la piedra, él tiene un plan para hacerle frente a Voldemort, obviamente ira cambiando a medida que pase el tiempo, sin embargo la base del plan se mantendra, ademas Harry no ira arrastrandose por el mismo camino que Tom y para él el usar la piedra era una forma de beneracion hacia Voldemort lo cual es inaceptable**

**espero que estas respuestas sean las que esperaban y disfruten el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

.

UNA MUCHACHA DIFERENTE

.

30 de julio, faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de Harry y este se encontraba solo acostado en su cama, Apophis su serpiente daba vueltas por su habitación aunque esta era muy pequeña para una víbora de dos metros de largo lo que causaba que se sintiera algo claustrofóbica, Harry hace una semana que no salía del número cuatro de Privet Driver, desde que había salido a comprar sus libros para el nuevo año escolar, sin embargo se había llevado una sorpresa cuando recibió del profesor jefe de su casa Snape una lista de libros que no estaban incluidos en su lista predeterminada (Harry aun no recibía la carta de Hogwarts, simplemente había averiguado que libros usualmente se usaban en su año y los compro para poder adelantar deberes) estos eran obra de un escritor de best sellers llamado Gilderoy Lockhart, según la carta de Snape este hombre seria su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y había exigido al colegio el uso de sus propios libros por lo cual Harry estaba obligado a ir por segunda vez al callejón Diagón, el muchacho había decidido no hacer esa incursión hasta que la lista oficial del colegio le llegara (no pensaba perder su tiempo), sin embargo había aprovechado su primera incursión para comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Neville Longbottom, su mejor amigo y que por coincidencia había nacido un día antes que él, o sea el 30 de julio. Mientras Harry miraba las vigas del techo de su cuarto podía oír con claridad a su primo Dudley corriendo por los pasillos de la casa, Harry estaba un tanto extrañado con la actitud de su primo a con él, este, al menos una vez al día iba a su habitación y le preguntaba si quería jugar con él, Harry se negaba rotundamente, sin embargo Dudley no se daba por vencido y día tras día intentaba convencer a su primo, Harry jamás lo diría pero se estaba preocupando por su primo, estaba seguro que Dudley sabía que había sido él quien asesinara a su padre y si Dudley parecía no guardarle rencor era porque simplemente él quería lastimar a Harry cuando este bajara la guardia o el muchacho había quedado tan traumado que simplemente bloqueo el recuerdo de lo sucedido, para Harry no existía en su lógica que su primo simplemente lo perdonara porque el mismo jamás perdonaría un acto como ese. Quizás se debía a su soledad o al hecho de sentirse algo cansado (había estado estudian metido en su baúl hasta hace una hora) pero el sueño comenzó a ganarle la partida, ya había cerrado sus ojos completamente cuando un sonido como de un cañonazo lo despertó algo asustado pero antes de que Harry se incorporara en su cama y pudiera ver qué era lo que produjo aquel bullicio el muchacho oyó un quejido acompañado de un lloriqueo que se convirtió rápidamente en suplicas

-por favor no me comas, por favor no me comas, tengo que hablar con el señor Harry Potter, ¡déjame hablar con el señor Harry Potter!- cuando Harry logro identificar al intruso dentro de su habitación se percató que era un elfo doméstico, el sabia de la existencia de dichos seres mágicos porque los había visto en las cocinas de Hogwarts, este estaba siendo estrangulado por Apophis y si él no lo detenía seria la merienda de su serpiente por lo que con cuidado y analizando la situación Harry se acercó a su "invitado", luego de un siseo que el elfo no logro comprender la serpiente lo soltó pero aun así se mantuvo cerca del intruso a la espera de cualquier orden de su amo

-señor elfo soy Harry Potter, ¿me puede decir que es lo que lo trae a mi hogar?- el ser mágico comenzó a llorar y se acercó a donde Harry para tomarlo de una pierna y abrazarlo, el elfo comenzó a hablar aun abrazando a Harry lo que desconcertó al muchacho

-Dobby había oído hablar sobre la grandeza del gran Harry Potter pero jamás pensó que la viviría en carne propia- el elfo siguió llorando unos segundos más antes de separarse y hacer una reverencia bastante pronunciada en dirección al moreno –Dobby ha venido a advertir al señor Harry Potter, el señor Harry Potter está en grave peligro- al oír aquello Harry se sentó en su cama y miro directamente a los ojos del elfo domestico

-¿Qué clase de peligro corro?-

.

…

* * *

.

Harry caminaba por la estación de King's Cross rumbo al andén 9 ¾, sus vacaciones habían pasado volando entre sus estudios y la advertencia que Dobby, el elfo, le había hecho un día antes de su cumpleaños, resulto que un ser maligno estaría atacando Hogwarts este año y que tendría como objetivo tomar su vida, Harry sospechaba que sería otra escaramuza por parte de Voldemort y a pesar de que Dobby le había negado que fuese obra de ese mago oscuro Harry había podido rebuscar en sus recuerdos y estaba seguro que sería a Voldemort al que enfrentaría ese año, sin embargo Harry no lograba comprender porque Dobby le negaba que su atacante fuera el señor oscuro, el muchacho no había querido usar demasiada legeremancia en el elfo porque había visto que el elfo había ido por voluntad propia a su casa a advertirle del peligro y aquel gesto, a los ojos de Harry, le aseguraba una relación de confianza en el futuro. Harry había leído (luego de conocer a los elfos domésticos del castillo) que los elfos poseían magia totalmente desconocida para los magos la cual no podía ser detectada o controlada por ningún gobierno mágico, sin embargo sabía que su magia era extremadamente extrema porque si un elfo traicionaba la confianza de su amo este se suicidaría sin dudarlo, por ese motivo Harry había decidido no explorar demasiado la mente de Dobby porque si el elfo creía haberle dicho a Harry algo que violara las ordenes de su amo este perdería la vida y él no estaba dispuesto a cargar con la vida de un inocente sobre sus hombros.

Mientras caminaba sumergido en sus recuerdos no se percató que una niña pelirroja se encontraba parada frente a la entrada del andén que conectaba al mundo muggle con el mundo mágico y sin poder evitarlo ambos chicos colisionaron, cuando Harry alzo la vista vio a la pelirroja en el suelo con lo cual le tendió una mano además de una disculpa

-lo siento, estaba distraído-

-eso no evita que me hayas golpeado-

-hey, ya te pedí una disculpa ¿Qué más quieres?- la chica estaba dispuesta a contestar pero en ese momentos dos personas interrumpieron la pelea

-vaya Harry jamás pensé que usaras este truco para conocer chicas- el que hablaba era Fred Weasley pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por su gemelo George –pero te debo advertir que esta linda pelirroja es nuestra hermana pequeña- la chica se sonrojo, algo que a Harry lo tenía sin cuidado

-estaba perdido en mis pensamientos por lo que no la vi, pero ya le pedí disculpas- agrego rápidamente Harry –¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?-

-bastante bien, hemos hecho grandes progresos en "nuestros experimentos"- Harry sonrió, estaba dispuesto a preguntar mas sobre dicho "experimentos" pero fue interrumpido con la llegada de una mujer regordeta y su hijo

-muchachos ¿por qué aun no entran en la estación?- pero antes de dejar a sus hijos responder a su pregunta la mujer se percató del moreno que conversaba con sus gemelos –hola muchacho soy Molly Weasley madre de los gemelos-

-que tal, soy Harry Potter- al oír el nombre del niño la mujer formo lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que su pequeña hija abría los ojos como platos

-oh, esto es toda una sorpresa, tengo entendido que estudias en el mismo curso que mi hijo Ron- al lado de Molly se encontraba Ron Weasley compañero de casa de Neville Longbottom y Hermione Granger

-sí, estamos en el mismo nivel pero en casas distintas- la mujer abrió la boca para seguir hablando con el muchacho, sin embargo Harry la corto rápidamente despidiéndose de todos con la excusa de buscar un vagón desocupado en el expreso a Hogwarts. Una vez que Harry había cruzado la barrera que separaba al andén 9 ¾ del resto de la estación muggle Molly Weasley le dedico una mirada severa a sus hijos gemelos

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que eran amigos de Harry Potter?-

-madre somos amigos de muchas personas- respondieron al unisonó ambos gemelos antes de traspasar la barrera mágica

.

…

* * *

.

El viaje desde Londres hasta llegar al pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade fue bastante divertido, Harry había encontrado a Daphne y a Tracey en un compartimiento al cual después se le habían agregado Theodore y Blaise, los chicos habían estado compartiendo recuerdos de sus vacaciones para luego ponerse a jugar con naipes explosivos, sin lugar a dudas había sido un viaje relajado y divertido. Ahora Harry y sus amigos de Slytherin se encontraban buscando un carruaje que los llevara al castillo, luego de varios minutos de búsqueda los chicos habían encontrado un carro que tuviera espacio suficiente para todos, rápidamente comenzaron a llenarlo con sus baúles y sus mascotas, sin embargo algo llamo la atención de Harry. Theodore Nott se mantenía alejado de la parte delantera del carruaje y eso solo significaba una cosa: él podía ver a los Thestral, Harry se acercó con cautela donde su amigo y le hablo en voz baja (no quería que los demás supieran)

-yo los encuentro bellos ¿y tú?- Theo dio un brinco, Harry lo había tomado por sorpresa

-¿tú puedes verlos?, gracias a Merlín, creí que me había vuelto loco-

-¿no los viste el año pasado?-

-sí, si los vi, pero note que nadie mas los veía por lo que pensé que esta alucinando- pasaron un par de segundos antes que Theo prosiguiera –¿Por qué solo nosotros podemos verlos?-

-porque nosotros hemos visto a la muerte…he investigado sobre esos animales y he descubierto que aquellos que han visto a alguien morir son los únicos capases de verlos- Theodore tenía la boca abierta de incredulidad, pero rápidamente se recompuso

-yo vi morir a mi madre… ¿y tú Harry?-

-a mi tío- luego de la pequeña conversación ambos chicos abordaron el carruaje en el cual el resto de sus amigos estaban ya cómodos y juntos viajaron al colegio.

Cuando Harry volvió a ver el castillo un sentimiento de aprecio le inundo el pecho, el castillo es y será siempre su verdadero hogar, juntos los cincos chicos enfilaron al gran comedor y tomaron asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, llevaban media hora conversando cuando el silencio inundo el gran salón mientras los chicos de primer año entraban y esperaban su turno para ser seleccionados. La selección de los futuros alumnos avanzó con bastante rapidez, apellidos como Creevey, Frobisher hacían estallar aplausos en la mesa de los leones, lo mismo sucedía en la mesa de los tejones con los apellidos Brennan y Jackson, los primeros alumnos en ser escogidos para Slytherin fueron un par de gemelos apellidados Keitel, sin embargo a Harry no le podía importar menos la selección de alumnos, Harry se encontraba mirando el techo del gran comedor cuando su serpiente le saco de su ensimismamiento

-amo, amo esa chica es distinta- Harry al oír a Apophis hablar de inmediato miro hacia el sombrero seleccionador y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a una niña rubia con mirada soñadora sentarse en el taburete sin una pizca de miedo, era obvio que a la muchacha le traía sin cuidado todo el asunto de las casas, Harry oyó cuando el sombrero grito RAVENCLAW, sin embargo no había oído el nombre de la chica

-¿alguno de ustedes escucho el apellido de esa chica?- la pregunta iba dirigida a sus amigos que se encontraban sentados junto a él, sin embargo los cuatro chicos se encogieron de hombros, estaba claro que ninguno puso atención a la selección, Harry entonces dirigió su mirada a la mesa de las águilas y pudo ver como la muchacha era recibida sin que esta les prestara la menor atención a sus compañeros, era una chica extraña sin lugar a dudas

.

…

* * *

.

Un mes había transcurrido del nuevo año escolar, Harry como siempre resaltaba en cada una de las materias estudiadas como el mejor de su clase, ahora iba camino a la biblioteca para encontrarse con Neville quien siempre iba acompañado por Granger, al doblar por un pasillo del quinto piso y en el cual se encontraba un atajo que lo llevaría directamente al primer piso se encontró con una escena bastante desagradable, un grupo de cuatro alumnos de cuarto o quinto curso de Ravenclaw se encontraba hostigando a una muchacha rubia de mirada soñadora la cual sin problemas se encontraba ignorando cada una de las estupideces que sus compañeros de año superior le decían, Harry se había quedado observando bastante entretenido por el hecho que los alumnos mayores parecían estar cabreados de que sus insultos no consiguieran dañar a la chica, sin embargo todo cambio cuando uno de los chicos saco su varita e intento maldecir a la chica, Harry de manera instintiva desenfundo su varita y sin pensarlo dos veces ataco al chico gordo de Ravenclaw que intento hechizar a la rubia soñadora, el chico salió por los aires y chocó contra una pared quedando inconsciente, al ver la escena los otros tres chicos sacaron sus varitas pero al ver que solo se trataba del joven Potter sonrieron con malicia

-vaya, vaya ¿pero si no es el gran Harry Potter?, creo que te metiste en un gran problema- para sorpresa de los mayores la mirada que Harry les dedico cargaba tanta indiferencia como la de la chica soñadora lo que encabrono a los instigadores –no entiendo porque los miembros de tu casa te respetan tanto, no eres mas que un mocoso arrogante- y dicho eso dos de los Ravenclaw enviaron hechizos aturdidores contra el joven Potter, sin embargo y para sorpresa de los chicos Harry los evadió con gracia y se colocó entre la rubia y los tres chicos restantes, de hecho se colocó tan cerca de uno que este retrocedió de miedo. Los Ravenclaw se quedaron mirando al moreno en silencio hasta que este rompió dicho silencio

-quiero que les quede claro esto, si vuelven a atacar a la chica les juro que terminaran en la enfermería del colegio- aquel reto molesto de tal manera a los miembros de la casa de las águilas que sin dudarlo atacaron al joven Slytherin lo cual fue la peor de las opciones en ese momento. Harry con un movimiento rápido formo un escudo protector que desvió dos de los tres rayos mientras que el tercero fue atrapado en un hechizo de vacío y devuelto al mago que lo había conjurado dejándolo inconsciente, luego Harry arremetió con un Desmaius que dejo inconsciente al miembro de descendencia africana del grupo mientras dejaba al que parecía ser el líder solo y sin ayuda. El chico al verse en un aprieto rápidamente intento llegar a un acuerdo

-no tenemos que seguir peleando, te meterás en graves problemas si continuas- Harry sonrió antes las palabras del chico

-eso debiste pensarlo antes de desafiarme- y dicho eso Harry uso una maldición de moco-murciélago el cual el muy iluso no pudo evitar. Mientras Harry guardaba su varita se dio media vuelta y se presentó ante la chica que anteriormente había protegido

-hola soy Harry Potter-

-soy Luna Lovegood y eso no era necesario-

-vaya, que manera mas extraña de dar las gracias-

-no te estoy agradeciendo, eso estaba de mas…, además la violencia siempre genera violencia y tú no estarás siempre a mi lado para ayudarme- Harry la miro con atención antes de responder

-¿así que ese es el problema?, ven conmigo quiero presentarte a algunas personas- y sin que la chica lo pudiera evitar Harry la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta la biblioteca de la escuela, mas específicamente a una mesa ubicada detrás de unas estanterías que los alumnos siempre evitaban por alguna extraña razón, en aquella mesa solo se encontraban dos personas, las personas con las que Harry se pensaba encontrar Neville Longbottom y Hermione Granger

-hola chicos, espero que no hayan esperado mucho- Neville hizo el ademan de responder pero fue adelantado por la Chica

-no Harry, acabamos de llegar- Neville la miro con cara de incredulidad

-Hermione llevamos una hora esperando- la chica le dirigió una mirada desafiante pero el chico del sapo solo la ignoro

-espero que por una buena razón te retrasaras-

-de hecho así fue, les presento a Luna Lovegood, a partir de ahora ella será nuestra amiga- Hermione entonces se acercó a Luna y comenzó a conversar con ella mientras que Neville se acercaba a Harry y le preguntaba en un susurro

-¿Qué tiene de especial esa chica?-

-la verdad es que no lo sé, pero Apophis me dijo que ella era distinta, además necesita amigos, ni siquiera los idiotas de su casa la tratan con respeto y aquello me molesta- Neville observo al moreno unos segundos antes de responder

-tienes razón, no hay nada de malo en tener más amigos ¿cierto?- Harry solo sonrió, la verdad es que él tampoco lo sabía pero presentía que aquella chica era especial

.

…

* * *

.

Faltaba un día para Hallowen y Harry se encontraba en la biblioteca en busca de un libro introductorio sobre la aritmancia, luego de encontrarlo se dirigió a la mesa que usualmente era ocupada por los chicos de Slytherin del mismo año que Harry, una vez sentado su amiga Tracey no encontró nada mejor que hacer que interrogarlo

-¿así que hoy tenemos el privilegio de sentarnos junto al gran Harry Potter?, dime ¿Por qué no estás con tus otros amigos?- Harry rodo los ojos, luego de unir a Luna a su grupo de amigos de otras casas Harry había decidido hacer aquel grupo mas grande uniendo también a dicho grupo a Padma Patil de Ravenclaw y a Susan Bones de Hufflepuff, aunque estos solo se juntaban en la biblioteca a estudiar lo cual molestaba a sus amigos de casa que se sentían un poco menospreciados porque cada vez Harry estaba menos tiempo con ellos, aunque la única con el valor suficiente para decirlo era Tracey Davis, Harry mirando a su amiga a través de sus anteojos para leer decidió contestar

-primero: me siento con ustedes porque son mis amigos aunque si les molesta mi presencia solo díganme y no lo hare mas y segundo: no los he invitado nunca a participar de esas reuniones porque siempre salen con algún comentario idiota-

-¿Qué clase de comentarios idiotas?- pregunto indignada Tracey, sin embargo Harry le respondió con un tono burlón

-"no entiendo porque Harry se junta con ellos, Longbottom es un traidor a la sangre, esa Lovegood es muy rara y Granger ni siquiera es una bruja de verdad"- respondió Harry mirando directamente a su amigo Blaise Zabini –esas son las clases de comentarios idiotas de los que me quejo- Tracey se sonrojo un poco al igual que Daphne y Theodore mientras que Blaise simplemente se mantuvo impasible. Ante aquel gesto Harry rodo los ojos, no tenía ninguna idea de cómo lograr que Zabini cambiara su actitud y por lo que se pudo percatar sus amigos se encontraban pensando lo mismo que él. Una vez aclarado el punto Harry volvió a la lectura de su libro solo que ahora fue interrumpido por Daphne Greengass

-¿Por qué estas estudiando aritmancia?, no tenemos esa materia hasta el próximo año- Harry no despejo su mirada de su libro para contestar

-quiero saber qué es lo que aprenderé si decido estudiar esta optativa, hare lo mismo con cada una de las optativas para asegurarme que tomare las correctas- los chicos miraron con admiración a su amigo, a veces olvidaban que no solo la astucia era un requisito para ser un Slytherin sino también la inteligencia.

.

…

* * *

.

Faltaba una semana para navidad pero el ambiente en el colegio de magia y hechicería era cualquier cosa menos festivo, esto se debía mayormente a los ataques ocurridos a hijos de Muggles en el colegio, durante las celebraciones de Halloween un individuo no identificado habia escrito es las paredes con sangre "la camara de los secretos a sido abierta", se suponia que la dichosa camara era solo una leyenda, sin embargo todo el colegio creia lo contrario, desde el 31 de octubre habia comenzado la temporada de ataques a los hijos de Muggles a manos de un monstruo mitico el cual era el guardian de la camara, hasta la fecha se contaban tres ataques, el primero había afectado a la gata del conserje Filch llamada "la señora Norris", el segundo había afectado a un muchacho de primero de Gryffindor apellidado Creevey al cual Harry no conocía mucho, mientras que el último ataque había sucedido solo hace un par de días(además había sido doble) y había afectado a un chico del mismo año que Harry apellidado Finch-Fletchley y para sorpresa y horror de todo el alumnado a un fantasma, específicamente al fantasma de la casa de Gryffindor. Como medida de protección el colegio había instaurado un club de duelo para que los niños aprendieran a defenderse, sin embargo dicho club era una pérdida de tiempo y por lo tanto Harry lo había abandonado, no obstante el muchacho no podía evitar pensar en el causante de semejante alboroto, un extraño que se hacía llamar a sí mismo "el descendiente de Slytherin", ahora gracias al tarado ese, los Slytherin eran parias en el colegio, cada vez que Harry y sus amigos pasaban por algún corredor los demás alumnos se alejaban de ellos, incluso algunos estudiantes le habían pedido a los jefes de sus casas que los horarios fueran modificados para no tener mas clases compartidas con los chicos de las serpientes.

Mientras Harry caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca se encontró con uno de los gemelos Keitel pegado al techo con un cartel en el cuello que rezaba "no te queremos aquí animal rastrero", Harry había ayudado a su compañero a bajar y luego lo había interrogado pero el muchacho decía que lo habían atacado por la espalda y por lo tanto no sabía quién era su agresor. Después de llevar al mas pequeño de los Keitel a la enfermería para que madame Pomfrey lo examinara Harry recupero el rumbo a la biblioteca donde sus amigos de "otras casas" lo esperaban, aquellos chicos también lo habían pasado mal porque se habían mantenido firmes en su decisión de ser amigos de una "serpiente" y ahora eran rechazados en sus propias casas, Harry les había dicho que durante esta crisis podían hacer como que no se conocían pero todos ellos se habían mantenido firmes en su posición de ser amigos de un miembro de la casa verde y plata, mientras las chicas del grupo conversaban Harry se dirigió a hablar con Neville

-Neville, quiero que convenzas a las chicas a abandonar el colegio durante las vacaciones, no quiero que sigan siendo atacadas- Longbottom observó a su amigo con melancolía

-pero íbamos a quedarnos porque tú te ibas a quedar-

-lo sé, pero es muy peligroso para ellas, convénselas que se vayan de vacaciones…no sé, diles que yo también me iré a visitar a mis parientes o algo así- Harry sabía que si él le pedía a las chicas que abandonaran el colegio estas se negarían pero si Neville era quien les decía que Harry ya no estaría en el colegio ellas aceptarían la palabra de su amigo, después de todo Neville Longbottom era un chico de fiar

.

…

* * *

.

era el primer día de vacaciones de navidad y Harry descubrió que no era el único alumno en su dormitorio, para su sorpresa otros tres chicos se encontraban con él, estos eran Draco Malfoy y sus dos matones Crabbe y Goyle, después de una breve conversación en la cual Malfoy le informo que el motivo de su estancia en el castillo era debido a ciertos negocios de su padre Harry se había dirigido al gran salón donde pensaba encontrarse con los gemelos Weasley, para su sorpresa los gemelos estaban acompañados por Neville y Luna Lovegood, Harry sentándose al lado de George miro de forma apremiante a sus dos amigos antes de interrogarlos

-¿Qué diablos hacen en el castillo?, ¡Neville te pedí que mandaras a las chicas a sus casas!- Longbottom miro a Harry con cierta vergüenza antes de responder

-logre convencer a Hermione, Padma y Susan de que se fueran pero no tuve el mismo éxito con Luna- la susodicha miro a ambos chicos antes de hablar

-no me iba a ir dejándolos a ambos solos mientras buscaban al "heredero de Slytherin" y su llamada "cámara secreta"- Neville abrió los ojos como platos al oír aquello, él no tenía idea de que ese era el plan de Harry para sus vacaciones, sin embargo no consiguió cuestionar a su amigo porque Fred Weasley decidió interrumpir la conversación

-¿entonces era cierto que pensabas buscar la cámara secreta?- Harry asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y entonces Fred se sacó unos galeones del bolsillo y se los entregó a su hermano el cual le sonreía abiertamente, aprovechando ese intercambio silencioso Harry decidió hablar

-tengo dos ideas para buscar al dichoso "descendiente", la primera es hacer un mapa detallado de todo el castillo, si encontramos alguna irregularidad puede ser tanto la cámara secreta como la entrada a esta y la segunda opción es buscar al dichoso monstruo, si conseguimos averiguar qué clase de animal produce la petrificación en sus víctimas lograremos rastrear sus movimientos y por lo tanto su escondite, como verán en ambos casos conseguiremos encontrar la cámara secreta y una vez estando ahí al culpable de los ataques a los hijos de muggles- los cuatro chicos (bueno tres chicos y una chica) miraron a Harry con completa admiración en sus rostros, aquel mocoso sin lugar a dudas era el mejor haciendo planes. Mientras Harry comía una manzana vio como los gemelos se daban una mirada significativa para luego asentir, entonces ambos chicos se giraron para hablar con el moreno

-con respecto al mapa Harry, creo que tenemos una solución- los dos hermanos se levantaron y le señalaron a los mas jóvenes que los acompañaran, sin dudarlo, tanto Luna como Neville se pusieron de pie, Harry sin embargo tardo un poco, tomo un par de manzanas y las guardo en sus bolsillos antes de salir del gran salón acompañando a los demás, una vez lejos de las miradas curiosas de los demás estudiantes y detrás de un tapiz que cubría uno de los tantos atajos del castillo George saco de uno de sus bolsillos un viejo y feo pergamino y se los mostro a los chicos los cuales le miraban como si su amigo hubiese perdido el juicio, al menos los chicos porque Luna miraba el pergamino con fascinación, entonces para su sorpresa Fred saco su varita y murmuro una contraseña

-juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- aquel viejo pergamino comenzó a llenarse de rayas y dibujos, Harry entonces rápidamente se lo quito de las manos a George y comenzó a mirarlo con la misma fascinación con la que Luna miraba antes el viejo papel mientras que Neville intentaba gesticular sus ideas

-¿eso…eso es un…?-

-si es un mapa- respondió Harry rápidamente dándose cuenta del increíble artilugio que tenía en sus manos, entonces miro con cierta desconfianza a los pelirrojos antes de hablar –¿Cómo consiguieron este mapa de Hogwarts?-

-es uno de nuestros tantos talentos- respondió Fred –sin embargo no lo creamos nosotros, aunque eso no le quita su inmenso valor- Harry estaba a punto de ratificar las palabras de su amigo cuando se dio cuenta de algo

-este mapa está incompleto- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación lo que desconcertó a los gemelos

-¿Cómo que está incompleto?- George era el que hablaba y no parecía nada feliz, sin embargo Harry no tuvo problemas en hacerlo aún mas infeliz

-faltan varios depósitos que se encuentran fuera de las cocinas, al igual que una sala secreta que se encuentra en el pasillo de conexión entre el gran salón y el lago- Harry entonces siguió mirando el mapa antes de devolvérselos a sus dueños –si no aparecen dichas salas hay una gran posibilidad que los creadores no las hayan descubierto y por lo tanto hay aún más secretos sin revelar del castillo- los gemelos miraban alternativamente a Harry y el mapa, ambos estaban visiblemente afectados por las palabras del moreno, sin embargo la chica del grupo decidió tomar cartas en el asunto

-no importa si el mapa está incompleto, aun nos puede servir como guía, además nos sería útil saber cómo fabricar un mapa como este y así poder ir mejorándolo- los gemelos le sonrieron a Luna, era realmente bueno estar con una persona que veía el vaso medio lleno al medio vacío, y antes de que los gemelos guardar el mapa y decidieran su plan de acción se oyó claramente la voz de Neville en el pasillo

-además es increíblemente eficiente que el mapa muestre a las personas que rondan en el castillo porque si creemos que alguien puede ser el Descendiente podemos usar el mapa para seguirlo- "esto era increíble" pensó Fred, otro optimista en el grupo y antes de felicitar abiertamente al muchacho Fred observo como Harry arrancaba de las manos de su hermano el mapa para observarlo con detenimiento

-¿se pueden ver a los habitantes del castillo?- todos estaban perplejos por la pregunta del muchacho

-si Harry, esos puntos que se mueven son las personas que hay en el castillo, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes?-

-es que le tome atención solo a la arquitectura…vaya, retiro lo dicho este mapa es realmente fabuloso…aun así Luna tiene razón, hay que averiguar cómo funciona el mapa para incluir los lugares faltantes y así lograr perfeccionarlo- luego de semejante conversación Harry comenzó a planificar las tareas de cada uno, de forma rápida decidió formar dos grupos, el primero sería formado por los gemelos Weasley y se dedicaría a encontrar los hechizos necesarios para modificar el mapa a la vez que revisaban el castillo en busca de la entrada a la cámara o la cámara en sí, (con la ayuda de Harry claro) y el segundo grupo se dedicaría a buscar información sobre algún monstruo que petrificara a sus presas, este grupo seria formado por Luna, Neville y Harry hasta que los demás miembros del grupo volvieran de vacaciones, una vez que todos tenían sus instrucciones la búsqueda comenzó, sin embargo a pesar de todos los recorridos por el castillo y las largas horas en la biblioteca los muchachos no lograron avanzar en nada y con esto llego el último día de vacaciones, al día siguiente los alumnos volverían al colegio y con ellos se iría la calma que había reinado en el castillo

.

…

* * *

.

-¿Cómo pudiste mentirnos?, ¡no sabes la impotencia que sentimos cuando nos dimos cuenta que ustedes tres se quedaban en el castillo!- Hermione le gritaba a todo pulmón a Neville haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara completamente por la vergüenza, a su lado Padma y Susan afirmaban las palabras de su amiga con un movimiento de cabeza, la presión era demasiada para el joven Longbottom por lo que Harry decidió intervenir

-Neville no tiene la culpa, la culpa es mía-

-es obvio que la culpa es tuya Potter, ¿no esperaras que Neville cargue con ella, no?-

-¿si sabes que la culpa es mía porque lo estás atacando?-

-por desleal- Harry miro a las chicas las cuales le devolvían la mirada con el ceño fruncido mientras que su amigo tenía la mirada en el piso debido a la vergüenza, Harry con un rápido raciocinio llego a la respuesta correcta para esta ocasión

-está bien, me disculpo por mis acciones y por hacer que Neville les mintiera, ahora que tal si me acompañan a la biblioteca- una vez llegados a la biblioteca Harry de manera rápida e ininterrumpida les conto sobre su plan para descubrir la localización de la cámara de los secretos al igual que al monstruo que la custodiaba, Harry pudo ver claramente el miedo reflejado en los ojos de sus compañeras y por lo tanto dudo si debía involucrarlas o no, sin embargo rápidamente cambio de opinión cuando vio las caras de sus amigas ahora llenas de determinación, aquello alegro enormemente al muchacho, si todo salía bien tenía muchas probabilidades de desenmascarar al dichosos "heredero"

.

…

* * *

.

Harry se encontraba acostado en un sofá en la sala común de Slytherin, desde hay podía ver el techo transparente que dejaba ver el agua del gran lago sobre sus cabezas y por lo tanto también a las criaturas acuáticas que allí habitaban, el muchacho descansaba luego de terminar de escribir una redacción increíblemente larga para transformaciones mientras observaba como sus amigos se rebanaban los sesos en busca de información. Ya se encontraban viviendo el mes de marzo y aquello desmotivo enormemente a Harry al recordar que desde Diciembre no había conseguido avanzar en nada con respecto a su investigación sobre el "heredero de Slytherin", es mas, parecía que el susodicho heredero había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra porque no habían habido mas ataques desde el ocurrido a Justin Finch-Fletchley de Hufflepuff y mientras Harry se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos es que Theodore Nott se acercó a su amigo y le sorprendió al sentarse a su lado haciendo que el muchacho respingara por la impresión

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Theo?, casi me matas del susto-

-¿y eso por qué?, ¿no se supone que tu serpiente te avisa cuando alguien se te acerca?-

-la deje suelta, la pobre tiene que comer y el otro día me di cuenta que habían muchas ratas en la sala común- Theo trago en seco, era un mal momento para ser rata, luego de mirar a su amigo durante unos segundos Theo atino a preguntar

-¿Qué te sucede?, has estado muy extraño últimamente-

-¿muy extraño?-

-mas de lo normal- Harry sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo, la verdad era que estaba pasando poco tiempo con sus compañeros de Slytherin y ahora eso lo hizo sentir culpable

-pienso en los ataques a los hijos de muggles- Harry espero algún tipo de reacción por parte de su amigo pero esta no llego con lo cual el moreno prosiguió –¿crees que el heredero de Slytherin se detenga?- Theodore pensó en silencio unos segundos antes de responder

-si es un verdadero Slytherin nada lo hará detenerse, digo…somos obstinados ¿no es así?, al menos eso me dijo el sombrero cuando me mando para acá- Harry sonrió, la verdad es que nunca habían hablado sobre la selección de casas anteriormente y aquello hizo sentir tranquilo a Harry

-a mí me envió aquí porque busco venganza-

-ya veo, supongo que el ser astuto, inteligente y algo ambicioso no bastaba ¿no?- aquel comentario hizo reír al joven Potter, luego sorprendiendo a Theo Harry cambio completamente de tema

-lo siento por dejarlos de lado chicos- Nott lo observo con calma antes de responder

-no te preocupes nadie te culpa de nada- ante la mirada de incredulidad de Harry Theodore tuvo que rectificarse –bueno…Tracey está furiosa porque ya no hablas con ella como antes y Blaise se queja que te has hecho amigos de otros para que no te traten como paria pero tanto Daphne como yo creemos que estas metido en algo grave y que ese es el motivo de que estés algo distanciado- Harry miro a su amigo con algo de vergüenza antes de responder con la verdad

-he estado buscando la cámara secreta- Theo se atraganto al oír aquello por lo cual Harry tuvo que golpearlo en la espalda para que este recuperara el aire –creí que si los involucrara podían sufrir represalias a manos del Heredero-

-Harry por favor, dime que ya no lo buscas-

-aun lo busco y ese es el motivo por el que no los quiero involucrados…Theo solo diles que es por una buena razón por lo que los aleje de mí, una vez que lo atrape todo volverá a la normalidad-

-¿y por qué tiene que ser así?, ¿Por qué no nos dejas ayudarte?-

-porque los chicos creen que lo que hace el heredero está bien, todos son unos purista incluyendo a Tracey que es una mestiza como yo…¿dime cómo puedo confiar en ellos si creen que el enemigo está en lo correcto?- Theo lo miro bastante ofendido, algo que a Harry no le pasó desapercibido

-¿es eso verdad Potter?, ¿de verdad crees que te traicionaríamos por un idiota que no conocemos?, o mejor aún ¿estás seguro que el hecho que no nos involucres en tus planes no es porque nosotros apoyaríamos al heredero sino porque tú, en tu interior, temes apoyarlo?- Nott se alejó de Harry totalmente furioso mientras que el moreno intento llamarlo, sin embargo en ese momento fue interrumpido por su fiel serpiente Apophis

-_amo encontré algo interesante, tiene que verlo_-

.

…

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado, prometo que el proximo capitulo sera mejor, este es introductorio... y no olviden dejar un review**


	5. SALAZAR SLYTHERIN

**hola como estan?, primero que nada les recordare que harry potter y su mundo pertenecen a JKR**

**lo segundo es las gracias a quellos que siguen mi historia, realmente es gratificante y por ultimo solo les pido que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo**

.

SALAZAR SLYTHERIN

.

Harry siguió a Apophis hasta un salón de uso exclusivo de los alumnos de séptimo año, el salón constaba con una biblioteca privada y varios sofás de color verde, además habían mesas para estudio pero nada de eso llamaba la atención de la Mamba negra, esta solo tenía ojos para un solo objeto de aquel salón, un objeto que se encontraba sobre la chimenea y que a simple vista parecía un objeto mundano. Cuando Harry vio la pintura en la cual aparecía Salazar Slytherin de pie rodeado de un ejército de serpientes a la orilla de un lago que lo separaba de un pueblo en llamas se percató, después de unos segundos, que la pintura era diferente y no era por ser aterradora o por ser una obra maestra, era diferente porque la pintura no tenía movimiento, si hubiera una forma de decirlo sería que era una pintura muggle, mientras Harry la observaba un alumno de séptimo se le acerco

-no deberías estar aquí Potter, esta sala es de uso exclusivo para los alumnos de último año- Harry sin mostrar ninguna reacción que diera a entender haber escuchado a su acompañante siguió observando la pintura hasta que decidió que esta era normal y por lo tanto debía tener una historia oculta que él quería averiguar

-¿Por qué esta pintura no se mueve?- el alumno mayor miro a Harry con el ceño fruncido pero de igual manera contesto

-porque la hizo un muggle- Harry miro sorprendido a su compañero, sin embargo el hombre mayor no mostraba ningún signo de sentimiento en su cara –Slytherin había atacado un pueblo en el cual se habían hecho quemas de brujas y fue tanto el horror que el mago produjo en los corazones de los hombres que un simple muggle decidió inmortalizar ese momento, un año después del ataque Slytherin volvió al pueblo y descubrió que el artista había sido asesinado por este cuadro, tanto era el odio de los muggles a la magia que el hecho de recordar tal ataque había desatado una ola de muerte entre los suyos. Slytherin luego de arrasar el pueblo descubrió aquel cuadro escondido en una iglesia y quedo tan impactado por la preciosidad de su obra que decidió conservarlo…este cuadro representa a los muggles que conocen su lugar en el mundo y saben que no tienen el poder para oponerse a los magos- luego de aquellas palabras Harry se disculpó y abandono el salón de los de séptimo para dirigirse a su propio dormitorio, una vez en su cama mirando el techo decidió poner sus pensamientos en orden

_-Apophis, ¿Qué opinas del cuadro?-_

_-es mágico amo, podía detectar la magia que emanaba de el-_

_-sí, pero eso no es lo mas importante en lo referente a esa pintura, lo mas importante y a la vez la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué Slytherin hizo parecer que ese cuadro era muggle?-_ Harry siguió mirando el techo por mas de tres horas intentando descubrir el secreto que guardaba aquella pintura mientras que su fiel serpiente se recostaba a su lado y miraba con paciencia a su amo

.

…

* * *

.

Harry entro al aula de pociones completamente ido, estaba tan centrado en sus pensamiento que no se sentó ni con sus compañeros de Slytherin ni tampoco con sus amigos de Gryffindor, simplemente el muchacho se sentó solo en la última fila del aula mientras cavilaba en sus propios pensamientos. Pociones era la primera materia de un día bastante duro, de hecho era el día mas duro en lo referente a estudios puesto que tenía tres de los ramos mas importantes ese mismo día, pociones, transformaciones y encantamientos. Una vez que Snape había entrado en la mazmorra y luego de comenzar su clase, de forma inmediata, se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal

-¿alguno de ustedes me puede decir cuál es el ingrediente principal en el brebaje curativo del resfriado común?- solo una mano se levantó, la de Hermione Granger, con este simple gesto es que Severus Snape se percató que algo estaba mal e ignorando a su alumna busco de inmediato con la mirada a Harry

-¿Dónde está Potter?- todos los alumnos del salón dirigieron su mirada a Harry el cual aún no se percataba de nada –dime Potter, ¿hay algo mas importante en tu cabeza como para que no prestes atención a mi clase?- recién cuando Snape de pie frente a él y dedicándole una mirada colérica es que Harry volvió a la realidad

-lo siento profesor- Harry no dio escusas o intento evadir algún tipo de castigo, simplemente se disculpó de forma sincera y comenzó a sacar los libros y los ingredientes que fuera a necesitar en esa clase, sin embargo todo eso fue frenado rápidamente por Snape

-ve a la enfermería Potter, debes estar enfermo- Harry obedeciendo a Snape rápidamente guardo sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la enfermería del colegio, sin embargo Harry sabía que no estaba enfermo sino mas bien distraído por lo cual decidió ir al único lugar donde un muchacho perdido en sus pensamientos jamás llamaría la atención: la biblioteca. Una vez dentro de la biblioteca el moreno tomo rumbo al mostrador, quizás no quería estudiar pero le serviría tener en sus manos algo que lo alejara de su raciocinio, el cual él creía, lo estaba llevando por el rumbo equivocado

-hola madame Pince, ¿me puede sugerir un libro que me pueda servir de introducción para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?-

-claro Harry, pero ¿no se supone que hoy estas en clases?-

-el profesor Snape me envió a la enfermería porque cree que estoy enfermo, pero solo estoy distraído, tengo mucho en que pensar y creí que lo mejor para calmar mi mente seria la paz y la tranquilidad de la biblioteca- la bibliotecaria miro unos segundos a Harry ante de dedicarle una sonrisa, aquel niño era el joven mas responsable que había visitado su biblioteca en todos sus años de servicio y si él creía que solo necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos mientras estudiaba ella no le negaría aquel privilegio, así que después de indicarle donde podría encontrar el libro que necesitaba Harry se dirigió a la mesa escondida que usualmente usaba con sus amigos y comenzó a leer de forma calmada "criaturas mágicas y sus habitad". Habían pasado varias horas desde que comenzó su lectura cuando Neville acompañado por Granger se acercaron a él y lo interrogaron

-¿Por qué no fuiste a comer?- ante la voz algo frustrada de Hermione es que Harry levanto la vista de su libro –tus compañeros de casa estaban muy preocupados por ti-

-¿Qué hora es?- su pregunta fue respondida por el joven Longbottom

-quince minutos para las cinco de la tarde- Harry pestaño un par de veces antes de responder

-he intentado ordenar mis pensamientos- y dicho eso les conto sobre el extraño cuadro que adornaba la chimenea del salón exclusivo de séptimo curso y el misterio que se había formado en su cabeza por culpa de él, para su sorpresa tanto Neville como Hermione no entendían que era lo que molestaba tanto a Harry -¡oh vamos chicos!, les digo que Apophis logra detectar magia que emana de la pintura-

-eso lo entiendo Harry- la persona que hablaba era su amiga –pero hay veces en que hay muggles con algún nivel de magia en su ser que logran trasmitir a sus creaciones ese poder sin percatarse- en ese momento ante la mirada incrédula de ambos chicos es que Hermione se explicó mejor –creo que los magos los llaman squib-

-¿dices que la pintura en mi sala común es obra de un squib?, siento decepcionarte Hermione pero si Slytherin odiaba a los hijos de muggles, entonces el ABORRECÍA a los squib-

-¿a qué te refieres con esas palabras?- la muchacha miraba con el ceño fruncido al moreno, sin embargo esto no intimido a Harry

-Slytherin no soportaba a los hijos de muggles, después de todos los muggles habían condenado a la hoguera a muchos magos solo por temor a lo desconocido, sin embargo el odiaba enormemente a los squib porque creía que eran magos que habían renunciado a su magia por propia voluntad solo para poder encajar entre los muggles, Slytherin los creía traidores a su especie- tanto Hermione como Neville miraban con completo asombro en sus caras al muchacho de ojos verdes, jamás en su vida hubiesen creído que uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts pudiese ser tan racista. Después de unos segundos en silencio Neville se percató de algo

-oye Harry, estaba pensando, uno no puede renunciar a su magia ¿cierto?-

-eso es verdad, la magia está dentro de todos nosotros sin importar si la deseas o no, pero no debes olvidar Neville que estas son las conjeturas de un hombre que vivió hace mas de 1000 años- en ese momento las otras tres chicas del grupo llegaron a la mesa que ocupaba los chicos y sin percatarse de la conversación tan densa que se llevaba a cabo simplemente se sentaron y la interrumpieron siguiendo su propia línea de pensamientos

-esto es imposible- Susan Bones se sentaba en la silla mas próxima a Harry mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza –he estudiado cada libro sobre animales peligrosos que hay aquí en la biblioteca y no he conseguido acercarme al causante de los ataques- Harry se alegró de cambiar de tema, después de todo no estaba avanzando en lo referente al cuadro de Slytherin

-¿dices que no hay ninguna pista sobre la bestia que petrifica?- Susan negó con la cabeza

-creo que Harry no nos ha dado toda la ayuda necesaria- todos miraron a Luna que mantenía su vista pegada a un "periodicucho" mientras hablaba a nadie en particular –quizás podríamos limitar la búsqueda de aquel animal si tuviéramos mas datos-

-¿y a que datos te refieres precisamente?- la que hablaba en ese momento era Hermione, Harry se había percatado que a Hermione no parecía caerle bien Luna

-por lo que estudiamos con Padma, hemos descubierto que es muy difícil controlar a las bestias mágicas mas poderosas, de hecho me atrevería a decir que incluso es difícil controlar a las bestias débiles- los seis chicos se quedaron en silencio hasta que este fue roto por Neville

-si solo supiéramos como controlar a los animales, ¿recuerdas Harry que el perro gigante de tres cabezas respondía a la música?-

-sí, pero eso era debido a que su entrenador convirtió la música en su "lenguaje"-

- ¿a qué te refieres?-

-es normal que los entrenadores de animales utilicen incentivos con ellos, la comida o las horas de sueño por ejemplo, la música por otro lado es una forma eficaz de calmarlos y creo que con el cerberos su uso fue desmedido lo que provocaba que este se durmiera tan solo con escuchar una nota musical- las cuatro chicas miraban con asombro a los hombres en la mesa

-¿y cuando fue que se encontraron con un cerberos gigante?- Padma parecía asombrada y aterrorizada de la historia de sus amigos pero antes de que ellos pudieran contestar fueron interrumpidos por una de las preguntas de Hermione

-Harry, ¿Slytherin podía hablar con los animales?- para sorpresa de la castaña todos los integrantes de la mesa la miraban perplejos

-él hablaba Pársel como yo, digo, por eso su casa es la casa de las serpientes- y antes de que algunos de los chicos pudiera agregar algo más Hermione se paró y abandono la biblioteca dejando a todos los chicos perplejos

.

…

* * *

.

Harry había esperado una hora completa a que Hermione volviera a la biblioteca pero esta jamás regreso y ya llevado por un hambre atroz había ido a cenar para luego dirigirse directamente a su sala común, para su sorpresa en cuanto cruzo la pared de ladrillo una chica castaña se tiro a sus brazos y no lo dejo escapar como si pensara que el chico pudiera desaparecer, fueron sus otros compañeros los que lograron separarlos luego de tranquilizar a la chica que ahora tenía los ojos llorosos

-¿Dónde estabas Harry?, estaba tan preocupada-

-lo siento Tracey, me encontraba en la biblioteca- Harry le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero en menos de un segundo su expresión cambio a la duda -¿Por qué estabas preocupada?-

-¿es en serio Harry?, pensé que te había atacado el heredero- Harry sonrió divertido

-¿y por qué diablos me habría atacado?-

-oh, por favor Harry- ahora era Daphne la que hablaba –todos sabemos que estás buscando la cámara secreta- en ese momento Harry miro con ira a su amigo Nott

-a mí no me mires, todos sabíamos que estabas en algo raro…y bueno, las chicas fueron mas astutas que nosotros a la hora de interpretar las señales de tu comportamiento- al oír aquello Harry le dedico una mirada impresionada a sus compañeras femeninas

-si tienes razón, lo siento chicos…no debí haberlos mantenido al margen-

-no, no debiste- respondió Tracey aunque ahora le devolvía la sonrisa

.

…

* * *

.

Harry subía al gran comedor acompañado por sus amigos los cuales discutían acaloradamente sobre el trabajo que Snape les había mandado a hacer la clase anterior, mientras conversaban Harry no pudo evitar sonreír por el hecho que su vida volviera a la normalidad. Mientras Harry y compañía llegaban al piso del comedor y agarrado del brazo por Tracey (era obvio que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo vagar por el castillo a su antojo) se llevó una sorpresa cuando Susan y Padma se le acercaron corriendo y con la mirada cargada de miedo

-gracias a dios que te hemos encontrado Harry, paso algo terrible- y sin percatarse que Tracey llevaba a Harry del brazo los arrastraron a ambos hasta la enfermería donde se encontraban Neville y Luna, sin tiempo para que Harry pudiera formular alguna pregunta la señora Pomfrey salió por las puertas de su enfermería y mirando a los chicos les informo que solo tendrían cinco minutos a los cuales debían retirarse he irse a sus clases. Harry fue llevado a dentro y para su sorpresa vio en la cama de al lado de Colin a su amiga de Gryffindor Hermione Granger, la muchacha estaba completamente petrificada. Harry rápidamente interrogo a Neville

-¿Dónde la encontraron?- el muchacho contesto con la voz quebrada

-la encontraron a unos metros de la biblioteca, madame Pince dice que cuando se fue a dormir no había nadie en aquel salón por lo que todos deducen que entro en el pasado el toque de queda- Harry no entendía que era lo que su amiga podía a ver estado haciendo en la biblioteca a tan altas horas de la noche, sin embargo la respuesta llego con una pregunta de la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor Minerva Mcgonagall la cual había llegado justo en ese momento

-chicos, ¿ustedes saben por qué la señorita Granger llevaba un espejo?- todos miraron a la mujer bastante sorprendidos –cuando la encontramos llevaba un espejo en la mano- todos los chicos se encogieron de hombros. Luego de eso los alumnos fueron enviados a sus respectivas clases, Harry de camino al invernadero acompañado solo por Tracey y Padma no podía evitar pensar en el motivo de que su amiga hubiera estado en la biblioteca hasta altas horas de la noche, mientras Harry caminaba en silencio lograba escuchar a los lejos la conversación que llevaban sus dos amigas

-¿y por qué crees que Granger estaba en la biblioteca?-

-no lo sé, ayer estábamos conversando cuando de repente salió disparada y no la volvimos a ver-

-¿y de que conversaban?, quizás eso les ayude a saber qué hacía en la biblioteca tan tarde- Padma se abstuvo de contestar, sin embargo fue Harry el que le respondió a su amiga

-hablábamos de Salazar Slytherin- y entonces ante aquellas palabras Harry comenzó a recordar los hechos del día anterior, la conversación sobre el cuadro en la sala común de Slytherin, la llegada de las chicas y la exigencia de mas información para su búsqueda del monstruo que aterrorizaba el castillo y luego la pregunta "tonta" de Hermione "Harry ¿Slytherin podía hablar con los animales?" y entonces el joven Potter lo comprendió, comprendió la razón del porque su amiga había salido de la biblioteca, había salido en busca de alguien que le firmara una hoja especial para obtener un libro, un libro donde aparecía animales tan peligrosos que había sido catalogado como prohibido, pero Harry como sabría que animal era o que libro en particular Hermione había leído, pero entonces comprendió que la respuesta estaba en el Pársel y como si le hubiera caído un rayo recordó una de sus conversaciones con sus compañeros de curso en primer año "sabían que Slytherin era llamado lengua de serpiente, quizás también deberíamos llamarte así Potter" había dicho Draco malfoy con aquel tono burlón que sacaba de sus casillas a Harry pero que ahora le daba todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

Harry abandonando a sus acompañantes salió corriendo en la dirección contraria y entrando por uno de sus atajos logro despistar a sus amigas, (no era su intención, el solo quería llegar rápido a su destino) en un par de minutos se encontraba fuera de su sala común, una vez dentro se dirigió de forma inmediata al salón exclusivo de séptimo curso y sin tiempo que perder entro sorprendiendo a todo los alumnos que se encontraban estudiando en ese momento, un chico, el mismo que lo había visto entrar hace unos días se paró y con un tono amenazador se dirigió a Harry

-¡creí haberte dicho que este no es lugar para ti Potter!- sin embargo el moreno de ojos verdes no se intimido en lo mas mínimo y con voz fuerte grito "_¡Apophis!_", rápidamente de sus ropas una víbora de 2,5 mts. Salió disparada e irguiéndose en su totalidad produjo que los alumnos mayores retrocedieran

-tengo algo que hacer aquí, así que largo-

-¿pero qué te has creído Potter?, ¿piensas que un…?-

-¡HE DICHO LARGO!- luego de aquel grito los alumnos mayores pudieron oír claramente como Harry le ordenaba a su serpiente en Pársel lo que ellos dedujeron era una orden para que los acompañara a la salida, ninguno de los mayores protesto ante la habilidad de Harry con lo cual en menos de dos minutos la sala quedo completamente vacía a excepción, claro está, de Harry y su compañero reptil

-_amo, ¿Cuál es su plan?_-

_-solo quiero conversar en privado con el fundador de mi casa-_ y dicho eso hablo dirigiéndose al cuadro en la misma lengua con la que se dirigía a Apophis, en Pársel _–Salazar Slytherin necesito hablar con usted-_ pasaron unos segundos en los cuales Harry pensó que quizás su raciocinio era el equivocado, sin embargo después de unos segundos las serpientes en la pintura comenzaron a moverse, se podía ver las llamas a lo lejos bailar y en el lago se formaban pequeñas olas, quizás producto de algún viento, después de que todo alrededor de Slytherin adquiriera movimiento fue que el mago pudo también moverse

_-han pasado varios años desde que alguien supo cómo hacerme hablar, ¿Qué año es muchacho?-_ Harry lo miro totalmente sorprendido pero de igual manera contesto sin alterarse

_-es la década de 1990-_

_-esto es increíble muchacho, no han pasado años, ¡han pasado siglos!, tres siglos para ser exactos-_ el hombre comenzó a desperezarse bajo la atenta mirada del muchacho_ -¿dime chico eres Descendiente mío?, porque la verdad es que solo mis descendientes han sabido como despertarme-_

_-no, no señor… o eso creo, soy Harry Potter y la verdad es que no si estoy emparentado con usted-_ el hombre del cuadro se llevó la mano a la barbilla

_-si mal no recuerdo Gryffindor tenía un alumno de apellido Potter…bueno no nos salgamos del tema, dime muchacho ¿Por qué me has despertado?-_ Harry respiro hondo antes de contestar

_-necesito que me ayude a cerrar su cámara secreta-_ ante aquellas palabras Slytherin abrió sus ojos como platos

_-¿dices que mi cámara ha sido abierta?, pero si yo di ordenes específicas de que esa cámara jamás la abrieran-_ Harry quedo perplejo ante aquella revelación

_-¿dice que dio órdenes?, ¿a quién le dio esa orden?-_

_-al último miembro de mi familia en hablar conmigo, Helena Gaunt. Helena era una jovencita bastante agradable y la menor de cuatro hermanos y por lo que me dijo la única hablante de Pársel que quedaba en la familia-_

_-pero si usted ordeno eso, ¿Quién es el llamado "heredero" que controla a su monstruo?-_ Slytherin se llevó la mano a la barbilla para luego contestar sin mayor interés

_-bueno si puede manejar a mi bestia, entonces es verdad que desciende de mi…quizás el muchacho(a) tampoco sabe sobre sus orígenes como en tu caso y cree que abriendo mi cámara hará cumplir mi voluntad-_

_-¿pero podemos detenerlo verdad?, digo ¿usted me ayudaría a detenerlo?-_

_-si te ayudare, la verdad es que ya no tengo prejuicios sobre la pureza de sangre…, sin embargo debo saber si eres digno de mi ayuda-_ Harry no lo podía creer, el sujeto ese estaba loco

_-¿Cómo determinara si soy digno?-_

_-te daré dos pistas y si consigues resolverlas podrás llegar a mi cámara, aunque debo advertirte que si no posees mi sangre por tus venas no podrás controlar al monstruo que deje hay, lo cual hará concluir tu aventura con tu adelantada muerte-_ Harry miro unos segundos a Slytherin antes de responder con un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza _–bien muchacho, la primera pista es que te enfrentas a tu rey y la segunda es que el agua conduce a la cámara de los secretos…bien muchacho que tengas suerte-_ y dicho eso la pintura volvió a quedarse completamente inmóvil, y dejando a Harry lleno de dudas.

.

…

* * *

.

Desde su conversación con el fundador de su casa Harry se había rebanado los sesos intentando encontrar una respuesta a las pistas que este le había dado, pero después de diez minutos se encontraba en el mismo punto donde empezó, lleno de dudas y frustración, ya sin ideas claras Harry se apoyó en el único de sus amigos que se encontraba en ese momento con él, Apophis

_-dime Apophis, ¿Qué te llega a la cabeza al oír "rey"?-_ su serpiente levanto su cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos de su amo

_-"rey" es sinónimo de poder, solo los mas fuertes pueden llamarse a sí mismos "reyes"-_ aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Harry

_-¿hay reyes entre ustedes las víboras?-_

_-por supuesto amo, el rey absoluto entre los nuestros es el basilisco-_ "basilisco" pensó Harry, en ese momento una rata paso corriendo por debajo de unas mesas _–hazme un favor Apophis, limpia este lugar-_ una vez que su serpiente comenzó la cacería, Harry se puso a reflexionar y ya sin dudas levanto su varita y la apunto a la pequeña biblioteca dentro de ese cuarto –Accio libro sobre basilisco- de uno de los libreros un libro pesado de cuero salió volando directamente a sus manos, era una suerte que Slytherin amara tanto el conocimiento puesto que dentro de la sala común había varios lugares donde se podían encontrar libros, rápidamente el muchacho comenzó a buscar la información referente al basilisco, se llevó una sorpresa al averiguar cómo era que aquel animal mataba a sus presas "…el basilisco posee una mirada asesina, esto quiere decir que con solo ver a los ojos de este animal su vida es extinta…"

-¿entonces por qué nadie ha muerto?- pensó Harry en voz alta, todos los alumnos atacados habían quedado petrificados, y según el libro la mirada era infaliblemente mortífera, "¿eso significaba que era otro el animal que él debía perseguir?".

Harry se recostó en un sofá mirando el techo invisible que permitía que una luz verdosa inundara la sala, la luz verdosa era posible porque el sol pasaba a través del agua del lago y mientras el muchacho miraba el techo podía ver nadar a las criaturas que allí habitaban, entonces algo llamo su atención, un duendecillo de agua estaba de pie sobre la pared invisible y miraba con enfado a Harry, ante aquella escena Harry sonrió

–¿Qué te sucede, no te gusta mirarme a través de una pared?, debo decirte que no es tan malo, ¿alguna vez has visto a alguien a través de un fantasma?, eso sí es horrible- mientras Harry reía de su propio comentario un recuerdo inundo su mente –¡EL FANTASMA!- con un grito Harry llamo a su víbora y salió apresurado de la sala, fuera de esta los alumnos de séptimo aun esperaban para poder entrar nuevamente, Harry simplemente los evito, no tenía tiempo para perderlo con idiotas, ya sabía cómo evitar caer muerto ante su enemigo.

El muchacho corría rumbo a la enfermería, tenía esperanzas de encontrar a alguno de sus amigos allí y así poder expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta, por suerte para él una chica aún estaba al lado de Hermione

-¡Luna, creo saber qué tipo de animal ronda por el castillo!- Luna Lovegood al oír aquello se levantó de su silla debido a la impresión, y sin tiempo para poder interrumpir a Harry este prosiguió con su noticia –¡es un basilisco!-

-¿un basilisco?-

-sí, un basilisco…por lo que leí el basilisco es una serpiente gigante que mata con la mirada, sé que me dirás que nadie muerto, pero eso es solo porque nadie ha visto al animal directamente a los ojos, todos lo ven reflejado en otra superficie- ante aquella revelación luna exclamo

-¡el espejo de Hermione!- Harry asintió sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza. En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de par en par y antes de que Harry pudiera ver a la persona que por ahí entraba un par de manos lo arrastraron detrás de unas cortinas –no pueden saber que estamos aquí- le dijo en un susurro Luna –ambos deberíamos estar en clases- al oír aquello el joven Potter saco su capa de invisibilidad, la cual llevaba a todos lados, y con ella cubrió tanto a su persona como a su amiga. Minerva Mcgonagall que entraba a la enfermería comenzó a hablar animadamente con su compañera y amiga madame Pomfrey

-Poppy, al final del día los sanadores de San Mungo vendrán a buscar a los alumnos petrificados-

-¿y eso por qué?- Mcgonagall suspiro con tristeza

-cerraran Hogwarts, el heredero de Slytherin a secuestrado a una muchacha y ha amenazado con matarla, los demás alumnos han sido enviados a sus respectivas salas comunes para mantenerlos alejados de todo esto-

-¿y Dumbledore, el no hará nada?-

-se encuentra con Snape y Flitwick revisando el castillo, pero si no han podido dar con la cámara en todo el año dudo mucho que la encuentren en solo una tarde-

-¿y Lockhart?, el ayer se jactaba de haber encontrado la dichosa cámara- ante aquella pregunta la sub-directora soltó un bufido

-el cobarde en cuanto supo del secuestro escapo del castillo…no nos queda mas opción que aceptar que el colegio va hacer clausurado- y dicho eso la profesora abandono la enfermería acompañada por la sanadora, dejando a dos pre-adolescentes totalmente solos

-Harry, esto es terrible, van a cerrar el colegio-

-no si puedo evitarlo- respondió con convicción el moreno.

.

...

* * *

.

Harry caminaba cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad, caminaba rumbo al mensaje que había escrito el heredero afuera de los baños de chicas del segundo piso del castillo, una vez llego se sorprendió al ver que el mensaje había sido escrito con sangre, ese dichoso heredero estaba dejando muy mal parados a todos los Slytherin, luego de leerlo Harry se disponía a abandonar el lugar cuando se percató de algo, "agua", todo el pasillo estaba inundado por agua, él no se había dado cuenta cuando llego por estar inmerso en el mensaje pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora su mente volvía a trabajar con normalidad

-"el agua conduce a la cámara"- le había dicho Salazar Slytherin en su sala común y sin perder tiempo entro en el baño de mujeres.

El lugar parecía abandonado, nadie se ocupaba de limpiar exhaustivamente aquel baño, incluso parecía que entraba poca luz lo cual ensombrecía el cuarto. Harry parado dentro de un charco de agua no pudo evitar preguntarse en voz alta

-bien Potter, ¿y ahora qué?- sin embargo no fue el mismo quien se respondió

-¿podrías hablar conmigo?, la verdad es que no recibo muchas visitas- la voz de chica sorprendió a Harry el cual sin poder evitarlo había desenfundado su varita y apuntaba con ella a la chica, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de la chica puesto que era un fantasma

-eres un fantasma-

-¡no!, en serio. Y yo que pensaba que eras listo- Harry dándose cuenta de lo idiota que había sonado decidió dar explicaciones

-lo siento, pensé que estaba solo y tú me tomaste por sorpresa- la chica fantasma simplemente miro al muchacho con ojos inquisidores antes de proseguir

-¿Qué hace un chico en el lavabo de mujeres?- Harry se sonrojo levemente

-busco pistas sobre la cámara secreta- para sorpresa de Harry a la fantasma no podía importarle menos, puesto que se encogió de hombros y le respondió despectivamente

-si no tienes en que mas perder el tiempo- y dicho eso se zambulló de cabeza en unos de los retretes.

Harry entonces comenzó a inspeccionar minuciosamente todo el baño, comenzó con los retretes empujándolos para ver si alguno se corría, luego siguió con las paredes para ver si había una entrada oculta, repitió el mismo proceso con el piso, ya había revisado todo el baño cuando decidió que era un desperdicio de su tiempo, se acercó al lavamanos mas próximo con la intención de refrescarse pero el lavamanos estaba malo, "genial" pensó Harry y yéndose al lavamanos de junto abrió la llave y el agua apareció, se lavó la cara y se mojó el cabello para luego observarse en el espejo mohoso que tenía al frente, sin poder evitarlo suspiro derrotado

-bien Potter, bien, ya que no pudiste evitar que cerraran el colegio quizás puedas arreglar el grifo ese que esta malo- para sorpresa y alegría de Harry aquel grifo tenía una serpiente gravada, Harry rápidamente reviso todos los grifos y se percató que solo el primero tenía una serpiente, "esa debía ser la entrada" pensó el muchacho, para luego reprenderse mentalmente por no haber revisado los lavamanos con anterioridad. Ahora se encontraba con un nuevo problema, como abrir la puerta, sin embargo la respuesta resonó por su mente "lengua de serpiente". Harry rápidamente hablo en Pársel y para su felicidad el lavamanos se corrió (al igual que una buena cantidad del piso) dejando al descubierto la dichosa entrada, entonces el muchacho sin dudarlo bajo rumbo a la cámara.

Harry se encontraba frente a una gran puerta con dos serpientes entrelazadas, en el camino había visto la muda de piel de la serpiente gigante lo que había asustado al muchacho (era de al menos unos treinta metros) todo su cuerpo gritaba que tenía que volver con ayuda, pero una parte de él (quizás su corazón) le decía que aquel enfrentamiento era solo de él, mientras había avanzado por aquel terreno desigual Harry había recordado su conversación con el elfo domestico Dobby, como él le había asegurado que un mal sin precedentes se erguía sobre él y aunque el elfo no lo confirmara tenía que ver con Voldemort. Él sabía que solo Voldemort podía estar involucrado y Harry no escaparía de aquel sicópata. Harry volvió a hablar en Pársel y pudo ver como las serpientes de las puertas se alejaban y permitían que esta se abriera, al otro lado, si no se equivocaba se encontraría finalmente cara a cara con Lord Voldemort.

Harry caminaba con cuidado, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un vestíbulo hermosamente trabajado, grandes columnas de mármol sostenían el techo, y las antorchas lograban dar mas luz de la que uno esperaría encontrar en dicho lugar, al final del cuarto un bello lago de aguas verdes producía una luz que todo Slytherin reconocería, y en la orilla del lago se podía observar a un hombre de pie y un bulto rojo en el suelo, mientras Harry se acercaba lentamente se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien y rápidamente saco su varita y apunto al hombre

-identifícate!- grito Harry al chico de unos quince o dieciséis años que parecía desaparecer en el aire cada pocos segundos mientras observaba aquel bulto rojo que resulto ser la pequeña Ginny Weasley, hermana menor de los gemelos Weasley

-soy el heredero de Slytherin- el muchacho entonces miro directamente a Harry –y debo recalcar que estoy sorprendido de que consiguieras llegar a este sitio, aunque claro…- dijo el chico mientras lo examinaba con la vista –…eres un Slytherin- Harry miraba con recelo al chico frente a él, el sujeto caía en la definición de guapo (bastantes problemas había tenido con las chicas por culpa de Lockhart), aunque aquello no le interesaba, lo único que le importaba era el hecho que cada pocos segundos el sujeto desaparecía y luego aparecía en el mismo lugar, el joven Potter rápidamente había dado una vuelta alrededor del chico y la niña inconsciente percatándose que lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era un libro andrajoso el cual la niña sostenía en una de sus manos, el moreno apunto su varita al libro y murmuro un antiguo hechizo que hizo lo que temía Harry

-ese libro rebosa de magia negra- para sorpresa de Harry el muchacho extraño no parecía estar enfadado, mas bien estaba feliz

-eres increíble niño, sin lugar a dudas serás mi mano derecha- aquella afirmación sorprendió Harry

-¿mano derecha?-

-sí, mano derecha, mi lugarteniente, comandante de mis tropas- ante la lluvia de palabras Harry logro comprenderlo

-¿quieres que trabaje para ti?- y sin esperar la respuesta de su interlocutor, el joven moreno estallo en carcajadas –_¿oíste Apophis?, este idiota cree que trabajare para el_- de las ropas del muchacho su hermosa serpiente plateada bajo con suavidad mientras dirigía su mirada al rival de su amo

-creo que no sabes con quien estás hablando, yo soy el mago oscuro mas peligroso de todos los tiempos-

-¿tú eres Voldemort?- la mirada del adolecente cambio por completo, un brillo rojizo inundo sus ojos mientras una sonrisa macabra adornaba su rostro, le encantaba el efecto que su nombre causaba entre los magos, sin embargo aquella satisfacción duro poco, el joven Voldemort siempre creyó que era único, que cada cosa que el hacia lo convertía en un individuo imposible de imitar, y gracias a aquel pensamiento que inundaba su mente es que Harry logro impresionarlo de sobremanera.

El joven Potter al saber la verdad de contra quien se enfrentaba entro en su estado de batalla, aquel estado que solo estaba reservado para Voldemort, sus ojos esmeraldas perdieron todo rastro de brillo y su rostro dejo de mostrar emociones, además su poder mágico comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, aunque de forma controlada y sin previo aviso apunto su varita directamente a su enemigo

-Crucio- un rayo torturador salió despedido de su varita, sin embargo solo traspaso a su enemigo. Aquel acto podría haber sido pasado por alto por cualquier otro mago, pero no podía ser obviado por Lord Voldemort, el que siempre se creyó único y poderoso se enfrentaba en ese momento a alguien que a pesar de tener solo 12 años ya estaba dispuesto a matar sin la menor contemplación posible, estaba dispuesto dañar a su enemigo hasta que este pidiera misericordia, por un segundo, un largo segundo Lord Voldemoprt logro comprender que era lo que sus víctimas sentían, logro comprender el miedo que sus víctimas sentían al ver a una persona en particular, por ese glorioso segundo Voldemort supo lo que era el miedo

-¿Quién eres niño?- Harry le miro directamente a los ojos antes de responder, le miro con esos ojos carentes de vida

-soy el hombre que juro asesinarte- y esta vez Harry le disparo una maldición asesina, sin embargo la maldición tuvo tanto efecto como la anterior, todos los ataque traspasaban al enemigo y Harry siendo un chico listo decidió dejar de perder el tiempo con el ente intangible y decidió buscar la fuente de su poder. La encontró rápidamente al ordenar su pensamientos, después de todo solo había un objeto en aquella sala que poseyera magia y aquella magia era oscura –_Apophis destruye ese mugroso libro-_ la serpiente rápidamente obedeció la orden, sin embargo no importo cuantas veces la víbora clavara sus dientes venenosos en dicho libro ninguna marca apareció en el

-niño idiota, ¿crees que puedes vencerme?, ¡a mí!, ¡el heredero de Slytherin!- y sin perder tiempo el joven mago oscuro llamo a su bestia asesina, llamo a su basilisco usando el Pársel, sin embargo Harry escucho todos los gritos de Voldemort desde un acantilado o eso le pareció, el joven estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, había utilizado hasta el Avada Kedavra en su intento por destruir aquel cuaderno andrajoso, pero sin importar sus esfuerzos no tenía éxito en su empresa

_-amo, aquel hombre ha llamado al "rey"-_ aquella información saco a Harry de sus pensamientos

_-no puedo luchar contra un basilisco, ese monstruo va a comerme-_

_-amo tiene que vencer al "rey", de lo contrario jamás escapara con vida de aquí-_ en solo unos segundos Harry barajo todas sus posibilidades, barajo cada chance de éxito y solo pudo hallar una respuesta

_-si venzo al basilisco quemare todo el castillo-_ de inmediato su serpiente supo lo que el moreno pretendía

_-esta sala está protegida mágicamente, sin importar que magia se use esta jamás podrá salir de estos muros amo-_ esa era la respuesta, rápidamente Harry uso su varita para alivianar el cuerpo de Ginny Weasley y la subió sobre su hombro para empezar a correr rumbo a la salida, el basilisco ya estaba en aquella sala, podía oírlo hablar. Mientras el moreno corría Voldemort se burlaba de el

-¿Qué sucede niño?, ¿Creí que me matarías?- mientras Harry corría Apophis cuidaba su espalda, no tendría problemas en entregar su vida por su amo, fue en ese momento cuando su serpiente cumplió con su deber

_-amo, el "Rey" aun no sale del agua, ¡es su oportunidad!-_ y sin pensarlo dos veces Harry dio media vuelta y apunto su varita directamente al adolecente

-Fiendfyre- incluso desde la distancia Harry pudo observar la cara de horror del joven Voldemort, y Voldemort desde la distancia pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del joven moreno. El fuego del infierno avanzo como una gran ola consumiendo todo a su paso, Harry jamás se detuvo a observar su obra, él sabía que era imposible detener semejante magia, sin embargo Apophis si observo la obra de su amo, pudo ver como el fuego se convertía en serpientes gigantes que consumieron al dichoso "rey" y pudo ver y oír al muchacho adolecente mientras gritaba en un vano intento de detener el fuego que lo envolvió todo. Al cruzar las puertas de acceso y luego de esperar a que su serpiente estuviera junto a él, Harry cerró las puertas y se recostó contra un muro mientras observaba a la niña que había rescatado, en menos de un minuto la niña recobro la conciencia y miro aterrorizada a Harry antes de explicarse

-lo siento, fue mi culpa, toda la culpa fue mía- la muchacha repetía una y otra vez lo mismo hasta que Harry la interrumpió

-escúchame pelirroja, necesito que me digas que paso exactamente- luego de oír al moreno la muchacha comenzó su perorata, le conto que aquel libro andrajoso era un diario el cual poseía magia que permitía comunicarse con él, le conto que después de meses de estar escribiendo en el ella comenzó a sufrir periodos de inconciencia, después ella descubrió que dentro del diario vivía un chico llamado Tom Riddle pero que ella parecía ser dependiente a aquel diario lo que la imposibilitaba a deshacerse de él, al final era Tom quien la controlaba y le obligaba a abrir la cámara de los secretos, Harry la escucho pacientemente y luego le hizo la gran pregunta

-¿sabes cómo llegar aquí?, me refiero ¿conoces el camino correcto a esta cámara?- la muchacha lo miro sorprendida pero de igual manera contesto

-no, pero ahora cuando me saques de aquí lo sabré ¿cierto?- Harry le sonrió con inocencia

-lo siento, pero deseo que se mantenga en secreto- y apuntando su varita a los ojos de la chica susurro –Obliviate- luego el chico se paró y se sacudió la túnica _-¿el fuego se acabó Apophis?_- la serpiente afirmo con un movimiento de su cabeza _–bien, entonces vallamos a recuperar ese mugroso diario-_

.

…

* * *

.

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no olviden dejar un review**


	6. LOS SECRETOS DE LA CAMARA SECRETA

**primero que nada debo recordarles que Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de JKR**

**lo segundo es un review sobre maldiciones que aparecio en el capitulo pasado: es cierto que harry prometio asesinar a voldemort y por eso se a entrenado arduamente, sin embargo las maldieciones del capitulo pasado no son la gran cosa, veran, cuando harry en el canon uso el cruciatus bellatrix le explico que para que la maldicion fuese efectiva era necesario desear provocar daño, era necesario querer hacer sufrir a tu enemigo de forma inimaginable, en ninguna parte dice que es una maldicion de nivel superior, de hecho yo pienso que es facil realizar el hechizo y es por ese motivo que es peligro y esta prohibido. si usamos el mismo principio con el Avada significaria que el maleficio en si no tiene poder, el poder viene del sentimiento negativo de querer lastimar y/o asesinar  
**

**en cuanto al fuego demoniaco siempre me parecio que no era dificil de convocar, el problema estaba en el control, el fuego era incontrolable, es por eso que hice que harry usara el fuego pero no se quedara a verlo puesto que el no tiene el poder ni el conocimiento para usarlo correctamente y la unica razon por la que la escuela no quedo en cenizas fue que la camara estaba protegida por magia y fue esa magia la que contuvo el fuego**

**bien espero que esto haya contestado algunas preguntas que les rondara por la cabeza, y ahora solo les pido que disfruten el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

.

LOS SECRETOS DE LA CAMARA SECRETA

.

Cuando Harry Potter apareció en las puertas de la enfermería cargando a una pequeña pelirroja, lo único que rondaba por la mente de la señora Pomfrey era la palabra "increíble", increíble era el hecho que un niño de doce años lograra poder hacer correctamente el hechizo de "alivio corporal" (o alivianar el cuerpo), un hechizo que no se suponía que debía conocer hasta cumplir los quince años, increíble era que un muchacho lograra vencer a todos los profesores de Hogwarts en lo referente a la búsqueda de la cámara de los secretos, increíble era que aquel muchacho simplemente hubiera dado media vuelta y no esperara alguna clase de recompensa por sus esfuerzos, INCREIBLE resumía todo lo que era Harry Potter. Luego de que la señora Pomfrey le informara al director del colegio que la joven Ginny Weasley se encontraba sana y salva y que todo era debido a las acciones del joven Slytherin, el director de forma inmediata había pedido hablar con Harry en su oficina y quizás creyendo que Harry lo evitaría había mandado a Severus Snape y a Minerva Mcgonagall para que lo escoltaran, Potter sin poder huir había seguido obedientemente a los adultos hasta llegar a la oficina del director donde el hombre se encontraba sentado cómodamente detrás de un escritorio antiguo, luego de intercambiar unas palabras con sus profesores el director había ordenado que los dejaran solos. Harry se sentó frente al escrito y rápidamente su vista fue a parar a los cuadros mágicos que adornaban el despacho, luego de examinar con cuidado cada cuadro su vista fue a parar a los artilugios que el anciano director había repartido por su oficina, al final su vista se paró en la extraña ave, que detrás de una jaula de oro, que lo miraba con tanto interés como el que él le profesaba

-¿te gusta mi fénix Harry?, su nombre es Fawkes- Harry rodo los ojos, el anciano desde el principio parecía querer sacarlo de quicio

-no creo que me haya llamado para presentarme a su fénix, así que dígame ¿Qué desea de mí?- las palabras duras de su joven alumno sorprendieron enormemente al anciano

-¿he hecho algo que te moleste Harry?- el anciano hablaba con calma, parecía querer tantear el suelo que estaba por pisar

-no lo sé, ¿quizás el hecho de enviarme a una casa donde jamás me hubieran querido me molesta?, ¿o tal vez es el hecho de explicarme en una mugrosa carta como es que murieron mis padres?, nooo, que va, eso es algo que todos los niños del mundo viven cada día de sus vidas- la ironía y el sarcasmo parecía cortar el aire y debido a eso sabiamente Dumbledore decidió intentar detener lo que parecía ser una fea discusión

-Harry, tú no eres un chico normal y lamentablemente tus vivencias tampoco caen en la categoría de normal, sin embargo debes entender que hubieron razones muy importantes para hacer lo que se hizo y si me dejas explicarte lograras saber la respuesta a muchas de tus preguntas- Harry miro al anciano varios segundos antes de hablar

-director, ¿me dirá porque Voldemort mato a mi familia y luego intento matarme?- el anciano suspiro antes de contestar

-lo siento Harry, pero eso no te lo puedo decir- Harry soltó una risa amarga al aire –si me permites explicar…- en ese momento el moreno lo interrumpió

-no necesito sus explicaciones, le he hecho una pregunta simple y usted se ha negado a responder, ahora me dirá qué diablos quiere de mi o me largo- la mirada del anciano cambio completamente, ya no expresaba bondad, ahora era fría y calculadora

-puedo pedirle al profesor Snape que te escolte a mi oficina las veces que yo crea convenientes-

-no importa que tantos favores les pida a los profesores, no creo que puedan escoltarme desde Durmstrang- el anciano abrió sus ojos como platos, aquel hecho Harry lo utilizo con astucia –ahora me dirá que es lo que desea de mi- el anciano se acomodó en su silla antes de proseguir

-quiero saber, ¿Cómo es que descubriste donde estaba la cámara de los secretos?-

-Slytherin me lo dijo-

-¿Slytherin te lo dijo?, ¿Salazar Slytherin te dijo como encontrar la cámara?- Harry afirmo con la cabeza –¿Cómo conseguiste hablar con Slytherin?-

-eso es asunto mío, siguiente pregunta por favor- el anciano se tensó sobre su silla, las cosas no iban como él deseaba

-¿a qué te enfrentaste estando en la cámara?-

-al heredero de Slytherin y su monstruo-

-¿sabes quién es el heredero de Slytherin?- ante aquella pregunta Harry saco el viejo diario de su bolsillo y lo tiro sobre la mesa frente al director

-Tom Riddle, aunque también se hace llamar Lord Voldemort- el anciano miro a Harry totalmente sorprendido, aunque Harry no sabía que era lo que había sorprendido al director –Tom era un ente intangible que parecía robarle la vida a la pelirroja, de hecho todo el asunto fue bastante horrible- el anciano ya no prestaba atención al niño frente a él, toda su atención se encontraba ocupada en aquel andrajoso cuaderno, Harry pudo ver satisfecho como Dumbledore intentaba abrir el libro y ver su contenido cuando las hojas parecían deshacerse en la mano del director

-¿Cómo lograste destruir este libro Harry?- el muchacho solo se encogió de hombros

-eso es asunto mío- aquella respuesta molesto de enorme manera al director quien en un impulso intento usar la legeremancia en el muchacho, sin embargo el anciano se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la mente del muchacho estaba tan protegida como el castillo de Hogwarts, en ese momento, antes de poder seguir interrogando al joven Potter la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella entro un hombre de cabello rubio platinado que le recordaba a Harry a su compañero de cuarto Draco Malfoy, no había que tener muchas luces para saber que se trataba del padre de Draco

-Dumbledore, se me ha informado que el colegio no será cerrado- sin embargo el hombre no siguió hablando, se percató que el director no estaba solo y por suerte para Harry eso hizo que la atención del Dumbledore dejara de estar sobre el

-eso es correcto Lucius, se ha detenido al perpetrador de los actos de horror que habían azotado el castillo y se rescató a la hija de Arthur Weasley la cual había sido secuestrada, si recopila toda la información se dará cuenta que ya no era necesario cerrar el castillo- el hombre estaba pasmado de pie observando al anciano director con la boca entre abierta, una escena digna de ver pensó Harry, sin embargo al ver con atención a Malfoy Harry se percató que detrás de él se encontraba Dobby, el elfo que a principio de año le había advertido sobre los peligros a los que se enfrentaría en Hogwarts y sintiendo que una gran deuda se había formado entre ellos decidió devolverle el favor

-¿y quién es el causante de los ataques hacia los hijos de muggle?- antes de que el anciano pudiera responder Harry lo interrumpió

-Voldemort- el hombre al oír el nombre del mago tenebroso se paralizo en el lugar y un sudor frio apareció por todo su cuerpo, nuevamente un escena digna de ver, entonces sin previo aviso Harry se metió la mano al bolsillo y saco un par de pañuelos de tela que se los ofreció al mayor de los Malfoy –tome, para que se limpie, se nota que se cago de miedo- el hombre de inmediato cambio su postura y tirando los pañuelos que Harry le había obsequiado sobre su hombro se dirigió de forma colérica al muchacho

-¿Cómo te atreves maldito mocoso…?- en ese momento sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un chillido no identificable el cual inundo el cuarto

-¿el amo le regalo una prenda a Dobby?, ¿eso quiere decir que Dobby es libre?- tanto Malfoy como Dumbledore miraban extrañados al pequeño elfo doméstico, algo que el moreno ocupo a su favor

-si Dobby, eres libre, ¿ahora me acompañarías a hablar un momento?, de esa forma podemos dejar a los caballeros solos para que puedan conversar sin preocupaciones- y dicho eso Harry se dirigió a la salida seguido muy de cerca por un elfo que parecía querer llorar de felicidad, mientras los adultos en la oficina miraban sorprendidos aquella extraña relación que había entre mago y elfo.

Una vez que Lucius se retiró Dumbledore se recostó en su silla completamente exhausto, había vivido un día demasiado ajetreado para sus viejos huesos y mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar pudo oír claramente la voz de un hombre dentro de su despacho

-nunca dijiste que ese niño Potter fuera tan interesante, sin lugar a dudas es un verdadero Slytherin- el hombre ni siquiera abrió sus ojos para saber a quién era que tenía que dirigirse

-Phineas, ahora no, ¿quieres?-

.

…

* * *

.

Quizás Harry no deseaba atraer la atención sobre él, sin embargo Seveus Snape pensaba todo lo contrario y una hora después de que el muchacho hubiera salido vivo de la cámara de los secretos todo el castillo estaba informado sobre el hecho de que Harry Potter había rescatado a la pequeña Ginny Weasley y de paso había reivindicado el honor de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, Harry al traspasar el muro de roca solido que resguardaba su sala común fue recibido en un mar de aplausos, los alumnos mayores lo miraban con respeto y le palmeaban la espalda, mientras los menores le dedicaban miradas de veneración total, Harry luego de cinco minutos logro evitar a todos los compañeros que le pedían que contase sus aventuras argumentando que se encontraba cansado y al final logro llegar a donde sus compañeros de curso se encontraban, una vez que se sentó vio como los cuatro chicos lo miraban intensamente

-¿y bien Potter, nos contaras?-

-¿qué parte de estoy cansado no entiendes Blaise?- el muchacho se encogió de hombros a lo cual Harry suspiro cansinamente –¿me pueden decir quien les conto sobre la cámara?-

-fue el profesor Snape- respondió rápidamente Nott –la verdad es que se le escapo- Harry miro incrédulamente a su amigo –Tracey le pregunto si sabía dónde estabas y el respondió que salvando a una damisela pelirroja del peligro y enfrentándote a un monstruo en lo que el llamaría "una cámara que como no se su ubicación diría que secreta"- le termino de contar su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Zabini asentía la historia con un movimiento de cabeza, aquel relato causo que Harry se desternillara de la risa varios minutos hasta cuando logro recuperar la compostura

-¿en serio Snape dijo eso?-

-si eso me dijo- respondió de mala gana Tracey –¿y te podrías explicar eso de salvar a una damisela en peligro?- Harry se encogió de hombros, ningún mal les haría a sus amigos si le contaba un poco sobre su aventura

-era la hermana menor de los gemelos Weasley, Ginevra Weasley-

-¿y por qué esa Weasley necesitaba que la salvaran?- para sorpresa de todos era Daphne la que hablaba en ese momento

-porque había sido secuestrada por el heredero-

-¿y al final supiste quien era el heredero?- Nott había hecho la pregunta pero se notaba en la cara de todos que llevaban bastante tiempo esperando la respuesta, con lo cual Harry decidió contestar con la verdad o al menos una parte

-un idiota apellidado Riddle, era un estudiante que había egresado hacia años del colegio- los chicos se miraban entre si sorprendidos, jamás se les paso por la cabeza que el heredero no estudiara en ese momento en Hogwarts, y mientras ellos compartían ideas sobre porque el heredero había secuestro a una muchacha de primer año fue que Tracey pregunto lo que hace una hora le incomodaba

-¿el heredero está muerto?- Harry miro directamente a los ojos de su amiga antes de responder

-si-

-¿tú lo viste morir?, ¿tú lo mataste?- los otros tres muchacho estaban atentos al intercambio de palabras de la pareja

-no, no lo vi morir- una sonrisa inundo la cara de Tracey, Harry creyó por un segundo que Tracey estaba a favor de las ideas del heredero y por lo tanto las ideas de Voldemort, sin embargo esta idea se borró de su mente cuando los ojos de la chica se inundaron de lágrimas y lo abrazo

-gracias a Merlín Harry, sabía que no eras un asesino- ante aquello el muchacho se sintió horriblemente mal

-pero si tú no lo mataste, ¿Cómo estás seguro que murió?- Blaise como siempre se daba cuanta de cada detalle espeluznante

-no dije que no lo mate, les dije que no lo vi morir, no creo que pudiera evitar el maleficio que le lance- sus amigos ahora le devolvían la mirada con ojos horrorizados

-¿pero por qué lo mataste Harry?- Theodore lo miraba incrédulo

-era él o yo, después de todo era lo único que se me ocurrió para matar a su monstruo-

-pero Harry- a Tracey le costaba hablar –¿acaso no había otra salida?-

-sí, la otra salida era que yo muriera- y dicho eso el joven Potter se paró y se dirigió a su cuarto, necesitaba tiempo a solas

.

…

* * *

.

La paz y la tranquilidad rápidamente se esparcieron por el castillo, un día después de que Harry venciera al basilisco Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio, había dado un discurso en donde explicaba que dentro de un mes los petrificados volverían a la normalidad, aquello produjo que al castillo lo inundara un mar de aplausos. En solo unos días los miembros de la casa de Slytherin dejaron de ser parias, mayormente por el hecho de que uno de sus propios alumnos se dedicara a darle caza al monstruo que aterrorizaba al colegio, si uno viera el panorama general podría ver que todo era perfecto, todo en el castillo había vuelto a la normalidad, excepto para el pequeño que había hecho eso posible. Harry Potter se encontraba en lo que parecía ser su infierno personal, mientras todo el castillo celebraba sus logros los amigos de Harry le daban la espalda, Theodore y Blaise intentaban seguir siendo amigos del moreno, sin embargo las chicas eran el problema, Daphne se comportaba como si temiera que Harry los mataría de un día para otro mientras que Tracey simplemente se había alejado de su amigo, Harry durante varios días había intentado hablar con ella, hacerla entender que la muerte del heredero era necesaria, sin embargo Tracey hacia oídos sordos y culpaba a Harry de ser una persona fría y calculadora lo que lastimo enormemente al muchacho.

Harry terminaba los deberes de pociones sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala común, él había decidido simplemente distanciarse de sus amigas y una vez que había acabado termino viendo el techo invisible el cual, en ese momento mostraba la oscuridad total que inundaba el lago, después de todo era medianoche, Harry se levantó de su cómodo sofá y se dirigió a su dormitorio, pero algo lo detuvo, desde la sala apta solo para los de séptimo año los últimos estudiantes salían y se dirigían a sus propios cuartos, Harry pensó que era tonto pero la única persona con quien aún podía hablar sin ser juzgado era la que dormía dentro de un cuadro que a simple vista era normal, la única persona dentro de la casa que jamás lo juzgaría era Salazar Slytherin fundador de su propia casa. Rápidamente Harry se acercó a la sala donde dormía Slytherin y una vez dentro se dirigió a despertarlo, en cosas de segundos el hombre del cuadro cobro vida

-¿Qué tal muchacho?, sabía que volverías- Harry que pensaba hablar de sus problemas con su fundador rápidamente cambio de opinión

-¿Por qué se supone que iba a volver?- Harry aquella pregunta la hizo sin ánimo de ofender y Salazar así la comprendió

-¿es que tú tampoco te diste cuenta?, niño creí que eras distinto- a lo cual Slytherin le dirigió una mira triste, pero rápidamente le devolvió la sonrisa –aunque tu estuviste poco tiempo en mi cámara, la gran mayoría de ese tiempo luchando por lo que estas perdonado- aquellas palabras impresionaron enormemente al chico

-¿Cómo sabes lo que paso en tu cámara?- Slytherin rio un momento antes de responder

-hay un cuadro en la cámara que está conectado a este y a la vez aquel cuadro está conectado a toda la cámara, en otras palabras yo puedo viajar a través de las paredes de la cámara y así poder saber que pasa en ella- Harry estaba totalmente sorprendido

-¿entonces lo viste todo?-

-sí, y debo decirte que eres muy bueno en el uso del Fiendfyre aunque aún te falta aprender a controlarlo, ademas me agrado enormemente que pudieras salvar a aquella niña, sin lugar a dudas eres un digno heredero- Harry abrió los ojos como platos

-pero Voldemort es tu heredero- el hombre negó con la cabeza

-Tom es mi descendiente, pero tú eres digno de ser mi heredero y por ese motivo te entrenare-

.

...

* * *

.

Harry se encontraba andando por la fría cámara secreta, sin embargo esta vez no estaba solo, dos de sus amigos lo acompañaban, Neville y Luna. Salazar le había dicho a Harry que su cámara guarda mas secretos que un simple basilisco, originalmente la cámara tenía otro propósito, y era ese propósito lo que había llevado a Harry a adentrarse en dicho lugar nuevamente. Harry y sus amigos se encontraban en las orillas del lago de aguas esmeraldas, en este se podía observar claramente un esqueleto gigante que ocupaba gran parte del lugar, ese espectáculo había sorprendido totalmente a sus acompañantes

-¿eso es un basilisco?- pregunto con miedo Neville

-es lo que queda- respondió con calma el moreno.

Después de eso los chicos se dirigieron a la pared izquierda que limitaba con el lago y una vez en frente Harry se detuvo

-¿es aquí Harry?- pregunto con toda calma Luna

-eso creo- el muchacho desenfundo su varita y comenzo a realizar varios hechizos hasta que dio con el indicado – Specialis revelio- al decir aquel hechizo una pequeña luz brilló en uno de los ladrillos de la pared

-Harry ese ladrillo es la clave- le dijo emocionado Nevile –vaya es como entrar al callejón Diagón-

Harry llevo su varita hacia el ladrillo y luego de tocarlo la pared por completo desapareció dejando en su lugar un pequeño pasillo con siete puertas, tres por lado además de una al final, todas las puertas eran de color verde con una manija de color plata, rápidamente Harry se acercó a la primera puerta de la izquierda y la abrió, detrás de la puerta una hermosa biblioteca se alzaba, cientos de estantes y repisas repletas de libros abarrotaban cada espacio posible, de hecho los caminos para que las personas transitaran eran tan angostos que solo podían avanzar en fila india, aquello sin duda reflejaba la pasión que poseía Slytherin por el conocimiento, después de todo se encontraban en su biblioteca privada

-esto es maravilloso- decía Luna mientras se acercaba al librero mas próximo, Harry la imito y saco un libro el cual pensaba examinar, sin embargo en cuanto intento ver la primera página esta empezó a resquebrajarse

-tendremos que restaurar los libros antes de leerlos- les explico el joven Slytherin a sus amigos

-pero hay miles de libros, jamás lograremos restaurarlos todos- replico Neville

-no será necesario- comenzó Luna –solo restauraremos los libros que vayamos a leer, de esa forma no perderemos tiempo en vano- y dicho eso la muchacha saco su varita y apunto a un libro en particular –Primo Restitued- el libro brillo intensamente antes de volver a su original tono azul cielo, el cual Luna tomo en sus manos y comenzó a examinar –parece haber sido escrito hace mas de 1500 años-

-quizás Salazar lo descubrió en uno de sus viajes y como temía que el conocimiento antiguo se perdiera decidió guardarlo en su colección personal-

-Harry me he estado preguntando- agrego Neville -¿crees que Voldemort conozca este lugar?- el moreno negó con la cabeza

-Salazar dice que Tom jamás descubrió esta ala de la cámara, él se encontraba completamente obsesionado con el basilisco- dicho eso los chicos siguieron mirando los títulos de los libros mientras Luna se sentaba sobre una pequeña mesa y se enfrascaba en la lectura del libro que ella misma reparó.

Habían pasado horas revisando la biblioteca y luego otro par mas, revisando el resto de las habitaciones, habían encontrado un invernadero encantado el cual imitaba las propiedades del sol cuando se suponía que este estaba en lo alto, además un laboratorio de pociones, también encontraron un cuarto en donde había una vieja cama destruida, un cuarto dedicado para el combate y los duelos, otro con cientos de jaulas, quizás para guardar animales con vida y el ultimo que se encontraba al final del pasillo poseía sendos sofás de terciopelo y un cuadro de tamaño real de Salazar Slytherin el cual los miraba con bastante atención desde que los chicos habian entrado

-creí que vendrías solo Potter- Harry se sentó en uno de los sofás

-¿de qué sirve el conocimiento si no puedes compartirlo?, y cambiando de tema ¿creí que tú también hablabas en Pársel?- el sujeto en la pintura negó con la cabeza

-el cuadro en Pársel está diseñado para que guie a las personas a la cámara, y la verdad es que es en Pársel porque no quería a cientos de idiotas rondando por aquí- y mientras hablaba miraba con cierto recelo a los compañeros de su nuevo heredero -¿_estás seguro que puedes confiar en ellos_?- pregunto Slytherin en la lengua de las serpientes

-Neville y yo tenemos un pacto de confianza y hermandad, el jamás me traicionara- Harry respondió en inglés, la verdad era que no quería tener secretos con los chicos en los cuales confiaba, Slytherin afirmo las palabras de su heredero con su cabeza

-¿y ella?- Harry negó con la cabeza –¿y aun así la trajiste a este lugar?-

-tranquilo, jamás nos traicionara, es mi amiga- Slytherin negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía con sarcasmo

-también tuve amigos niño y ellos no tuvieron problemas en apuñalarme por la espalda- antes de que Harry pudiera contestarle la chica rubia lo interrumpió

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser digna de este lugar?- Slytherin la miro unos segundos antes de responder

-imita a tu otro amigo, haz un pacto de hermandad y confianza con mi heredero- Harry abrió la boca para protestar pero la rubia se le volvió a adelantar

-está bien- Harry ahora miraba a Luna sorprendido

-Luna, el pacto que formamos con Neville no era para que el entrara en este sitio, era por algo diferente- la muchacha de mirada soñadora lo miro con la mayor intensidad que pudo lo cual lo sorprendió

-¿entonces qué finalidad tiene ese pacto?- Harry intercambio una mirada con Longbottom y este le afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza sus pensamientos

-el pacto es para formar una alianza que nos permita matar a Voldemort- Luna al oír aquello simplemente se encogió de hombros

-está bien, yo le entro- Harry abrió un poco la boca debido a la sorpresa mientras que Neville le dedicaba a su amiga una gran sonrisa

-¿estas segura Luna?- la muchacha afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, ante aquello Harry solo pudo suspirar resignado mientras le extendía la mano a su amiga para el juramento –YO HARRY JAMES POTTER JURO TRATAR A LUNA LOVEGOOD COMO MI IGUAL Y PRESTARLE TODA LA AYUDA QUE ELLA NECESITE EN TODO MOMENTO, JURO JAMAS TRAICIONARLA Y SI SU VIDA ESTUVIERA EN PELIGRO POR MIS ACCIONES COMO LIDER DE LIBERARLA DE CUALQUIER ATADURA SI FUESE NECESARIO- en ese momento un pequeño hilo blanco apareció en el aire y quedo flotando sobre las manos de los chicos, rápidamente la muchacha imito al moreno –YO LUNA LOVEGOOD JURO TRATAR A HARRY POTTER COMO MI IGUAL Y PRESTARLE TODA LA AYUDA QUE EL NECESITE EN TODO MOMENTO, ADEMAS JURO JAMAS TRAICIONARLO- en ese momento Harry apretó la mano de la muchacha para que se detuviera y luego aquel hilo que flotaba sobre las manos bajo a estas y se entrecruzo en las muñecas de ambos preadolescentes, el brillo que apareció del juramento sorprendió enormemente a la rubia

-¡eso ha sido increíble!- dijo con emoción la chica mientras los dos chicos sonreían abiertamente y el hombre del cuadro la felicitaba

.

…

* * *

.

Faltaban dos días para las vacaciones de verano y Harry se encontraba limpiando el laboratorio de pociones, los tres chicos habían decidido dividirse los deberes de limpieza y restauración para poder avanzar con mayor rapidez, Luna se estaba encargando de restaurar los libros de la biblioteca, al final habían decidido restaurarlos todos, Neville se encargaba del invernadero mágico y a Harry le había tocado el laboratorio, además Harry le había pedido a Dobby, que ahora trabajaba para él, que limpiara el cuarto de las jaulas y el dormitorio de Slytherin, estaba seguro que usaría mucho el dormitorio una vez comenzaran a estudiar en aquel lugar, mientras Harry se deshacía de los calderos oxidados se encontró con un nido de ratas y al no tener a Apophis, quien estaba cazando a los roedores de otra habitación, no tuvo mas remedio que prenderles fuego, lo cual cabe recalcar no fue nada agradable, una vez que llevaba casi la mitad del trabajo hecho su serpiente volvió a el

-_amo, encontré algo que le agradara_- la víbora plateada de 2,5 mts se movía de manera nerviosa llamando la atención por completo de Harry

-_¿es algo peligroso o mágico?_- contesto el moreno con voz cancina

-_no estoy seguro, creo que es mágico y peligroso para sus enemigos_- aquello emociono al muchacho y rápidamente salió del laboratorio siguiendo a su familiar.

Apophis lo llevo al lago esmeralda y allí se detuvo esperando a su amo, luego se lanzó al agua a lo cual Harry tuvo que seguirla a nado (resulto ser un lago profundo una vez lejos de la orilla), el muchacho encontró a Apophis esperándolo en la entrada al nido del basilisco y mientras se secaba las ropas con su varita su serpiente ingreso al nido, Harry no tuvo mas remedio que seguir nuevamente a Apophis mientras pensaba en que podría desatar tal comportamiento en su apacible animal (al menos con Harry lo era), resulto que el nido no estaba cerca, de hecho Harry tuvo que caminar aproximadamente 500 mts por un pasillo diseñado específicamente para un basilisco adulto por lo cual si Harry hubiera medido mas habría tenido que entrar encorvado, una vez Harry logro entrar al nido en sí, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, varias capas de piel de serpiente se encontraban regadas por una sala tan grande como la misma cámara secreta, Harry conto al menos diez cambios de piel de distintos tamaños lo que demostraba que el basilisco toda su vida había estado encerrado en aquel lugar, las paredes eran de roca negra y del techo colgaban estalactitas de piedra a unos cien metros de distancia, mientras Harry observaba aquel lugar que era una mezcla de bello lugar natural y tenebrosa guarida (eso gracias a las pieles de basilisco) es que pudo ver a su serpiente en lo que parecía ser el centro del nido bailando mientras erguía todo su cuerpo viéndose imponente, el muchacho se acercó con cierto recelo al lugar y una vez que estuvo a su lado pudo ver aquello que alborotaba a su mas antiguo y fiel compañero, un huevo

_-¿eso es un huevo?_- pregunto Harry, era obvio que era un huevo pero quería estar seguro

_-si amo, pero no cualquier huevo es uno de "rey", uno de basilisco_- Harry miraba impactado a su serpiente

_-creí que los basiliscos nacían de un huevo normal empollado por un sapo-_ la serpiente lo miro antes de afirmar

_-eso es correcto amo, pero yo puedo sentir que de este huevo nace magia-_ y al escuchar eso Harry se puso de cuclillas y tomo el huevo entre sus manos, si Apophis tenía razón ahora poseía un basilisco nonato

.

…

* * *

.

-¡esto es increíble!- exclamo Salazar Slytherin -¡un huevo de basilisco!, maravilloso- Harry se encontraba acompañado por sus dos amigos mientras escuchaban al mago fundador hablar sin parar

-Salazar- el moreno quería respuestas –¿Cómo es posible que tenga un huevo de basilisco en mis manos?, ¿no se supone que los basiliscos nacen de otra forma?- el hombre miro a Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego carraspeo y hablo con calma

-eso es cierto niño o al menos es cierto el 99% de las veces- Slytherin pudo ver a los tres niños completamente confundidos –verán, hay un 1% de probabilidades de que nazca un basilisco hembra de un huevo, y por azares del destino mi basilisco resulto ser hembra- los chicos miraban el huevo completamente impactados

-¿me estás diciendo que si empollo este huevo tendré una bestia de 30 mts rondándome-

-sí y no, tendrás una bestia que no te dejara tranquilo pero esta no medirá 30 mts, quizás con suerte mida tres metros-

-¿tres metros?, ¿Por qué?- aquella respuesta había sorprendido al joven Potter

-porque lo que tienes en tus manos es un basilisco de segunda generación. Aquellos animales poseen acido además de veneno, solo algunos desarrollan la mirada asesina y si tienes suerte la mirada asesina objetiva la cual les da la habilidad de decidir que matar y que no, también tiene cuerpos fuertes, aunque también son mas fáciles de matar que un basilisco normal y no tienen debilidad con los gallos, lo que significa que el canto del gallo no es mortal para ellos- Harry miraba con completa admiración a Slytherin, sin lugar a dudas el fundador de su casa era el mejor mago que hubiese vivido.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que nazca?- ahora que Harry sabía que podía tener aquella arma bajo su poder no podía evitar desearla

-solo tienes que llevar el huevo siempre contigo, el huevo se alimenta de tu magia, entre mas poderoso es el mago mas fuerte es el basilisco, además esto produce que haya un lazo inquebrantable entre la bestia y el hechicero- después de oír aquello Harry guardo al huevo dentro de su túnica, cerca de su corazón y luego miro a su serpiente directamente a sus ojos

_-Apophis eres el mejor de los familiares-_

.

…

* * *

.

Harry se encontraba acostado sobre el césped del número cuatro de Privet Drive, miraba el cielo completamente perdido en el azul intenso que este reflejaba, por lo que no se percató cuando su primo Dudley se sentó junto a él, pasaron varios minutos en silencio cuando al fin Dudley rompió el silencio

-Harry, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- el moreno contesto sin apartar la vista del cielo azul

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- el joven Dursley comenzó a sacar el césped del suelo en un claro gesto de nerviosismo

-hay una chica que me gusta y quería saber si me podías dar algún consejo- el moreno entonces se sentó para luego mirar a su primo con intensidad

-¿y por qué carajo podría yo darte un consejo?- el niño se sonrojo ante la pregunta de su primo

-es que no puedo hablar de esto con mamá y bueno, eres el único que conozco que parece llevarse bien con las chicas- Harry lo miro perplejo

-no sé de qué hablas-

-o vamos Potter, te vi rodeado de chicas cuando te fuimos a buscar a la estación, es obvio que sabes que decirle a una chica-

-ellas son mis amigas- respondió con calma el moreno –además yo no tengo tiempo para esa clase de idioteces, tengo mucho que estudiar- su primo Dudley no podía creer lo que oía

-¿me estás diciendo que no piensas tener novia?- Harry asintió con un movimiento de cabeza –pero, ¿Por qué?-

-porque no tengo suficiente tiempo para planear una venganza y un noviazgo, tengo que elegir- justo en ese momento varias lechuzas se posaron sobre el césped con varios paquetes y cartas, aquello atrajo por completo la atención del joven Potter, mientras el muchacho abría sus regalos y felicitaciones Dudley le miro con cierta lastima, "¿Qué hacía que un muchacho tan agradable como su primo decidiera dejar de vivir su vida con tal de cumplir su objetivo?", sin importar que, el ayudaría a su primo, se lo debía

.

…

* * *

.

Sirius Black, ese era el nombre de un famoso criminal que adornaba las portadas del diario mágico "el profeta" y el rostro mas mostrado en los noticieros muggles, según lo que Harry había leído, Black era el encargado de proteger a la familia Potter, sin embargo este hombre era la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort y los había vendido para alcanzar poder, una vez que Voldemort había desaparecido y Black siendo acorralado había asesinado a un mago y doce muggle inocentes en un vano intento de evitar su captura. La primera vez que Harry había leído aquella noticia había perdido el control de su magia debido a su ira y destruyo cada una de las ventanas de Privet Drive, por suerte Harry poseía la habilidad de hacer magia sin varita con lo cual logro reparar cada ventana de la casa, sin embargo su tía había estado insoportable cerca de una semana, tiempo suficiente para que Harry pensara con tranquilidad. El muchacho había decidido simplemente atrapar a Black si este aparecía por su casa o mejor dicho asesinar a Black si este aparecía por su casa, para sus ojos aquel hombre era tan culpable como Voldemort por la muerte de sus padres, sin embargo Black jamás se presentó en su vivienda, no importaba a donde el moreno se dirigiera Sirius Black jamás fue visto, mientras Harry iba al callejón Diagón un funcionario del departamento de aurores lo acompañaba y cerca de su vivienda los aurores habían establecido un puesto de vigilancia por si Potter era atacado, aunque claro, aquellos aurores no podían dar con la casa de los Dursley debido al escudo de protección que rodeaba el lugar, por lo que se aburrían de lo lindo al esperar por una situación que jamás llego y de esa forma el verano llego a su fin

Mientras Harry estuvo en Privet Drive utilizo todo su tiempo para estudiar, repaso los libros de sus nuevas materias optativas, Aritmancia, runas antiguas y Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Harry había evitado estudios muggles porque el viviendo entre muggles no necesitaba saber mas de ellos y Adivinación la evito porque el muchacho simplemente no creía en el destino, una ironía que llego a descubrir un par de años mas tarde, mientras Harry estudiaba su libro de runas logro sentir que dentro de sus ropas un poder desconocido logra salir a flote, sin embargo aquel poder se fundió con su propia magia, cuando Harry logro localizar aquel estallido de poder descubrió que se trataba del pequeño huevo que él, un mes atrás, había descubierto en el colegio, para sorpresa de Harry el huevo de basilisco estaba eclosionando. Cerca de cinco minutos se demoró en nacer la pequeña serpiente, un tiempo que el moreno encontró increíblemente largo y mientras lo veía nacer sintió que dentro de él un nuevo sentimiento se formaba, él no lo sabía pero era un lazo que lo unía a la serpiente de por vida, una vez que la víbora vio la luz Harry realmente se llevó una sorpresa. La serpiente bebé no media mas de diez centímetros y se movía de forma errante como si fuera ciega, Harry logro tomarla en una de sus manos y le siseo palabras tranquilizadoras

_-tranquila pequeña, nadie te hará daño-_ la escena de desplante de poder anterior a su nacimiento había llamado la atención de Apophis, por lo cual la serpiente miraba ahora a la pequeña víbora con cierta expectación

_-no pensé que fuera tan pequeña amo-_ Harry le miro algo extrañado

_-¿y de que porte creíste que sería?, el huevo era pequeñísimo-_ la serpiente hizo oídos sordos

_-es una hembra muy pequeña-_ dijo finalmente el reptil, mientras amo y familiar hablaban la pequeña basilisco había conseguido abrir los ojos finalmente

_-¿tú eres mi padre?-_ la pregunta iba dirigida a la serpiente plateada

_-no, tu padre es mi amo-_ Harry se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras

_-¿padre?-_ repitió la pregunta el basilisco ahora mirando al moreno, Harry miro a su víbora esperando ayuda pero esta solo le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza

_-sí, supongo que yo soy tu padre-_ entonces para sorpresa de Harry la pequeña serpiente rápidamente subió por su brazo y se acomodó cerca de su cuello, sobre su hombro _–¿Por qué hizo eso?-_ la pregunta iba dirigida para Apophis

_-estará cerca de zonas donde haya una gran cantidad de calor mientras necesite crecer, una vez que sea mayor se moverá con tanta libertad como yo-_ Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, si no se equivocaba ahora era padre de una serpiente terriblemente letal, y mientras pensaba en sus siguientes movimientos oyó claramente a su nueva víbora hablar

_-padre, tengo hambre-_ "genial" pensó Harry, ahora el muchacho debía averiguar qué es lo que comía una víbora bebé

.

…

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no se olviden de dejar un Review**


	7. DEMENTORES

**harry potter y su mundo pertenecen a JKR**

**agradesco todos los review escritos, como siempre es satisfactorio que a las personas les guste lo que escribo**

**algo que me llamo la atencion fue que todos estaban maravillados con la "pequeña de harry", la verdad es que fue una sorpresa**

**espero que els guste el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

.

DEMENTORES

.

-¡Medusa quédate quieta!- Harry Potter caminaba por la estación King Cross rumbo al andén 9 ¾, mientras caminaba podía sentir como su nueva serpiente se movía de forma descontrolada entre sus ropas. La pequeña serpiente en solo un mes había crecido hasta alcanzar el largo de los 50 centímetros y aun se encontraba viviendo en el cuello de Harry lo que incomodaba al muchacho, el moreno se había visto en la necesidad de solo usar camisas para que su nueva adquisición no fuera vista por extraños, de hecho en ese momento caminaba con una senda camisa de color verde que hacia juego con sus ojos y sobre la cual llevaba una chaqueta de cuero de color negro en la cual Harry había puesto un hechizo de expansión en uno de sus bolsillos, mas precisamente, en su bolsillo izquierdo y el cual se había convertido en el lugar de residencia de Apophis, algo que a su familiar no le hacía mucha gracia. Una vez que se encontraban en el andén mágico la pequeña Medusa se descontrolo aún mas provocando que Harry comenzara a perder la paciencia

-Medusa por Merlín, ¿quieres tranquilizarte?- el siseo bajo pero autoritario de Harry logro al fin controlar a la pequeña víbora, y mientras caminaban rumbo al tren el moreno pudo oír a medusa hablar con voz baja

-¿padre me puedo comer a esa rata?- Harry busco a algún roedor que hubiese llamado la atención de su reptil, sin embargo la única que pudo ver fue a la rata vieja de Ronald Weasley

-¿en serio te quieres comer eso?, a mi parece que está enferma- la rata parecía estar quedándose calva y tenía varias marcas en su cuerpo, como si ella misma se hubiera lastimado, una escena que Harry encontró patética.

Ya en la puerta de acceso al carro del tren, Harry pudo oír una conversación un tanto incomoda mientras esperaba que un par de alumnos delante de él pudieran subir sus cosas

-papá, ¿y si quedo en Slytherin?- la pregunta era hecha por un pequeño rubio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-no te preocupes, no es tan malo quedar en Slytherin- respondía un hombre adulto que se estaba quedando calvo

-pero papá, es la casa de quien tu sabes- el hombre rio ante esa revelación

-ahora no solo es la casa de quien tu sabes, también es la casa de Harry Potter y tu primo Oscar dice que es un chico muy agradable y estudioso, incluso dice que es el orgullo de su casa- Harry podía ver como aquel niño abría los ojos sorprendido,

una vez que la persona que estaba antes que Harry logro subir sus cosas al tren el moreno pudo avanzar y ya sin obstáculos en su camino comenzó a buscar un compartimiento vacío, por suerte o no, encontró en uno a sus amigos de Hogwarts, Neville se encontraba acompañado por Luna, Hermione y Susan a los cuales Harry decidió unírseles.

-¿Qué tal chicos?, ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?- las chicas saludaron efusivamente al moreno mientras le comentaban sus vivencias, sin embargo Luna y Neville miraban a Harry algo sorprendidos. Ya cuando Susan había terminado de contar lo que había hecho en sus vacaciones es que Luna hizo la gran pregunta

-¿aún no te hablas con tus amigos de Slytherin?- Harry negó con la cabeza

-Tracey aún está enfadada conmigo, ni siquiera me envió una tarjeta por mi cumpleaños- respondió con pena el muchacho, Hermione que oía cada palabra que intercambiaban los chicos quiso ponerse al tanto

¿Por qué Tracey está enojada contigo?- Harry suspiro antes de contestarle a su amiga

-si te contara también te enojarías conmigo- y dicho eso Harry se puso a conversar con Neville sobre lo grande que estaba Trevor, logrando evitar de esa forma aquel tema que tantos problemas le había traído

Los chicos llevaban varias horas de viajes y sabían que este estaba por acabar, después de varias partidas de naipes explosivos y pasar horas conversando sobre las optativas que habían elegido estudiar aquel año, es que los chicos habían decidido cambiarse de ropas, Neville y Harry tuvieron que salir del compartimiento del vagón mientras las chicas se cambiaban y una vez que estas les indicaron que estaban listas los muchachos pudieron volver a entran, sin embargo antes de que los chicos hicieran algún ademan de cambiarse de prendas el tren se detuvo y la luz de todo el ferrocarril se fue, algo que llamo enormemente la atención de los niños

-¿ya llegamos a Hogsmeade?- pregunto con cierta sorpresa Neville

-no lo creo- contesto Hermione –aún falta media hora-

mientras los muchachos se miraban entre sí pudieron oír gritos provenientes de los vagones cercanos a la locomotora lo que hizo que los chicos desenfundaran sus varitas, sin embargo antes que estuvieran preparados para luchar la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y una enorme figura negra como la noche y tan alta que rozaba el techo entro al compartimiento y con él una desesperanza total. Harry pudo ver a sus amigos bajar las varitas mientras sus rostros se llenaban de terror y pena, el moreno levanto alta su varita, mas no pudo hacer nada contra la criatura que parecía robarle la fuerza, en ese momento el muchacho supo a que se enfrentaba, DEMENTORES.

El año anterior cuando buscaban en los libros al monstruo de Slytherin Harry había leído sobre los Dementores, pero aun así nada podría haberlo preparado para enfrentarse a aquellas criaturas tan horripilantes, Harry podía sentir como perdía la conciencia mientras oía en su cabeza a una mujer gritar su nombre, aquel sentimiento que inundo su ser era tan amenazador que imposibilito al muchacho en el acto, su cuerpo se fue contra la ventana mientras el luchaba por mantener la conciencia, pero él sabía, sabía que había perdido aquella batalla y que estaba a unos segundos de la inconciencia total y entonces, en un giro repentino de los acontecimientos, el muchacho logro mantener su conciencia, la pequeña víbora en su hombro le gritaba "papá, papá reacciona" sin parar mientras que su familiar había abandonado el cobijo de sus ropas y se erguía amenazadoramente en un vago intento por mantener al atacante alejado de su amo, aquellos actos consiguieron llamar la atención del Dementor durante unos segundos, segundos preciosos para Harry, el muchacho mientras levantaba su varita y la dirigía al monstruo, logro recordar lo que había leído en el libro que había estudiado

-"la única forma de vencer a un Dementor es conjurando un Patronus que esté lleno de felicidad"- Harry no poseía muchos momento felices en su vida, sin embargo uno llego a su mente, aunque este no se podía considerar un recuerdo de "felicidad pura", a su mente llego el día que había descubierto su magia y había segado la vida de Vernon Dursley y usando toda su concentración el chico grito a todo pulmón

-EXPECTO PATRONUM-

de la varita del muchacho salió una pequeña nube blanca que parecía ser una niebla poco densa, sin embargo logro cumplir su objetivo, alejar el poder del Dementor de él y sus amigos. Mientras el Dementor luchaba por romper el escudo que parecía detenerlo pero no dañarlo (quizás debido a que el recuerdo de Harry era feliz pero oscuro) es que otra niebla de Patronum ataco al Dementor desde el pasillo provocando, esta vez sí, alejar por completo al ser de la oscuridad. Cuando Harry vio que el Dementor no volvería se apoyó contra la ventana y se dejó caer hasta tocar el piso, la magia utilizada para defenderse del ente de oscuridad era demasiado avanzada para el moreno y por consiguiente había agotado no solo su magia sino también su cuerpo, aun así Harry no se desmayó, el muchacho se mantuvo consiente mientras veía a sus amigos recuperarse y a su fiel serpiente volver a esconderse en el bolsillo que mágicamente había hecho crecer y el cual era el nuevo hogar de la Mamba Negra, mientras Harry sonreía de felicidad por ver a sus amigos en buen estado es que un hombre, que el muchacho no conocía, entro al compartimiento ocupado por los alumnos y rápidamente comenzó a entregarles cuadros de chocolate, una vez que les ofreció a todos y se acercó a Harry el hombre se detuvo en el acto, una bella serpiente de 50 centímetros había bajado del cuello del moreno y se interponía entre él y el hombre desconocido, que Harry ahora se percataba, era rubio pero con el pelo entrecano y tenía varias cicatrices en el rostro que parecían estar sanando, no era muy alto y llevaba la ropa raída, sin embargo le sonreía al chico abiertamente causando en el adolecente se sintiera tranquilo. Harry suspiro antes de hablar con su pequeña reptil

-_tranquila Medusa, deja que se acerque-_ la víbora al oír a su amo (padre) rápidamente volvió a subir por el cuerpo del muchacho y se acomodó en su cuello, dejando al hombre totalmente sorprendido

-¿puedes hablar Pársel Harry?- el moreno le dedico una mirada suspicaz al sujeto

-¿nos conocemos?-

-no, no, lo siento- entonces el hombre rápidamente se recompuso de la impresión –come un poco de chocolate, te ayudara lo prometo- Harry lo recibió y después de usar un pequeño hechizo de detección de veneno (sin varita, claro está) el muchacho se llevó el dulce a la boca sintiendo de forma inmediata como sus fuerzas regresaban gracias a él, después de revisar a todos el hombre se disculpó diciendo que iría a hablar con el maquinista dejando por fin solos a los chicos

-Harry, ¿sabes quién era ese hombre?- Neville pregunto lo que todos deseaban saber, sin embargo Harry no tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta

.

…

* * *

.

Cuando Harry llego al castillo rápidamente fue enviado a ver a la enfermera del colegio, madame Pomfrey lo reviso y luego de darle el visto bueno lo envió directamente a comer, la idea de una comida caliente animo enormemente al muchacho, sin embargo esta no se pudo cumplir de forma inmediata. Cuando el moreno salió de la enfermería sintió como si lo tacleaban, o al menos esa fue su impresión, una chica castaña lo había abrazado con tanta fuerza que casi lo había hecho perder el equilibrio, cuando el chico logro ver la cara de la persona que lo abrazaba se llevó una grata sorpresa, Tracey no parecía querer soltarlo mientras lo miraba con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, aquella escena hizo que el muchacho se sintiera tremendamente mejor y llevando su mano a la cabeza de su amiga intento tranquilizarla

-tranquila Tracey, no pasó nada malo- la muchacha volvió a abrazarlo y en esa posición es de donde hablo

-cuando supe lo que te había pasado me asuste tanto- Harry entonces sintió como su pecho se humedecía por las lágrimas de su amiga (Harry no se había cambiado de ropa, aun iba de muggle) y no pudo mas que abrazarla de vuelta lo que provoco que ella llorara aún más –fui tan tonta, no debí enojarme contigo, no sabes cómo me carcomía el hecho de pensar que te pasaría algo malo y nosotros no había hecho las paces-

-tranquila Tracey- le repitió el moreno para luego separarla un poco de si –y deberías alejarte, mi nueva serpiente no para de gritar que te morderá si no te alejas- Tracey entonces pudo ver como una pequeña víbora salía del cuello de la camisa de su amigo y abría la boca en un claro gesto intimidatorio

-¿y esa serpiente?- Harry sonrió antes de responder

-he vivido muchas cosas desde que te enojaste conmigo- respondió el moreno para luego pasarle el brazo por sobre los hombros –¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?, estoy famélico-

Harry apenas consiguió llegar a la mitad de la selección de casas, lo bueno es que llego antes de comenzar el banquete. Durante la cena Harry comió varios postres que contenían chocolate, desde el ataque del Dementor su cuerpo se lo exigía, y luego escucho atentamente el discurso de Dumbledore el cual rezaba que los Dementores se mantendrían cuidando el colegio hasta que el ministerio consiguiera atrapar a Sirius Black, aquello alegro bastante al muchacho, si tenía suerte Black recibiría el beso del Dementor y con ello el castigo que se merecía por haber traicionado a sus padres. Después del discurso, el director del colegio les presento al nuevo profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras, Remus Lupin, quien resultó ser el hombre rubio que ayudo a Harry en el tren, además Dumbledore le explico al alumnado que Rebeus Hagrid ocuparía el cargo de profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas lo que alegro enormemente al chico, el hombre era un experto en bichos peligrosos, Harry no pudo evitar recordar cuando Hagrid por unas escasa dos semanas había tenido un dragón el cual con ayuda de los gemelos habían conseguido enviar a una reserva para estos reptiles en Rumania , una vez que el discurso acabo, Harry camino rumbo a su sala común, Theodore estaba feliz de que Tracey y el moreno hicieran las paces, mientras que a Blaise no parecía importarle, por otro lado Daphne parecía estar en contra de que ambos chicos volvieran a ser amigos, algo de lo que Harry no se dio cuenta, sin embargo fue notorio para la chica Davis. Una vez en la sala común Harry de forma inmediata se fue a su cuarto con la excusa de querer dormir, las chicas pudieron apreciar como los tres chicos caminaban a su dormitorio mientras le preguntaba a Harry sobre el ataque del Dementor, y ya que las chicas se encontraron solas decidieron también irse al dormitorio a dormir, mientras se ponían los pijamas Daphne sorprendió a su amiga con su pregunta

-¿Por qué lo perdonaste tan rápido?- Tracey que se había acostado y había comenzado a leer su libro de historia de la magia (consejo de Harry) levanto su cabeza para poder observar a su amiga

-no sé de qué hablas- la rubia rodo los ojos ante la respuesta de la castaña

-todo el viaje a Hogwarts dijiste que no perdonarías a Potter, incluso después de esa conversación con Theo, tu no estabas dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad, y sin embargo saliste corriendo a pedirle perdón cuando supiste sobre su ataque- la rubia aún no se acostaba, miraba de pie a su amiga con el ceño fruncido

-Harry podría haber muerto…no estoy dispuesta a pelearme con mi mejor amigo y dejar que este se muera creyendo que lo odio- Tracey volvió su vista al libro que leía, y oyó claramente como suspiraba Greengrass en un claro gesto de resignación

-Harry no va a cambiar Tracey, no importa lo que pase, si el siente que está en peligro va a asesinar a su oponente- la castaña se quedó en silencio ante aquella revelación y la rubia aprovecho ese silencio para seguir hablando –sé que estas enamorada de él, pero ¿estas dispuesta a seguir a alguien que no tiene respeto por la vida de los demás?- aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para la chica

-tengo sueño Daphne, me iré a dormir- y dicho eso la castaña le dio la espalda. Daphne sabía que sus palabras eran fuertes pero alguien tenía que abrirle los ojos a la chica, Harry Potter era una mala persona

.

…

* * *

.

La primera semana en el colegio había sido bastante ajetreada, los profesores eran mas exigentes con sus alumnos a la hora de mostrar sus dotes en magia práctica, solo Harry y algunos otros pocos alumnos parecían no tener problemas con el nuevo ritmo de trabajo que los docentes les exigían, a ese hecho además debían agregar los nuevos ramos de estudio que habían elegido los chicos de tercer año, Harry ahora estudiaba como materias optativas Aritmancia, que la compartía con Neville, Hermione y Padma patil, en los referente a "amigos de otras casas" y en lo referente a sus amigos de Slytherin aquella materia la compartía con todos ellos. Runas Antiguas la compartía con Hermione, Padma y Susan Bones, mientras que en el grupo de Slytherin estaban Nott y Daphne, la última materia que Harry había escogido había sido Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que la compartía con todos sus amigos en general y era justo en esa materia que Harry había tenido que mostrar sus habilidades antes de lo esperado, y todo por culpa de Malfoy.

Draco malfoy siempre había sido arrogante y pretencioso, sin embargo aquel chico jamás pensó que esas características un día podían llegar a costarle la vida. Los alumnos de tercer año de Gryffindor y Slytherin (casi en su totalidad) habían escogido Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas como ramo optativo y como resultado de esa elección los chicos se encontraban a las afueras de la cabaña de Rebeus Hagrid esperando "pacientemente" el inicio de aquella clase, pasaron algunos minutos cuando del bosque prohibido el profesor Hagrid salió, y para sorpresa del alumnado no solo, junto al hombre un animal mitad caballo mitad águila trotaba sin prisa, y luego de que Hagrid lo dejara atado a un árbol de la periferia del bosque se acercó al grupo de alumnos

-buenas tardes chicos- el hombre de tres metros los saludo con una gran sonrisa –como ustedes han podido deducir, estudiaremos aquel animal que está allí, aquel animal es un hipogrifo y si quieren mas información de él lean la pagina 110 de su libro- dicho eso el hombre dio media vuelta y volvió al bosque, sin embargo se detuvo antes de entrar en el –¿Qué están esperando?, ¡síganme!- Harry no espero a que su amigo repitiera la orden y lo siguió de inmediato, de mala gana todos los demás alumnos siguieron a Harry. Llevaban caminando varios minutos cuando Potter oyó la voz de su amiga Hermione

-¿profesor Hagrid, como abrimos nuestros libros?- el hombre se detuvo en el acto y miro asombrado a la niña

-¿me estás diciendo que nadie pudo leer el libro?- entonces el hombre miro a cada uno de sus alumnos y pudo observar que todos llevaban el libro amordazado –solo tienen que acariciarle el lomo, el libro responde igual de bien que un animal- y dicho eso el hombre siguió internándose en el bosque acompañado por el bello Hipogrifo. Los alumnos llegaron a un claro bastante extenso donde se podía observar a una manada de caballos-águilas a unos cien metros de su posición, varios alumnos se estremecieron debido a lo imponente que se veían dichos animales, sin embargo Hagrid no se percató de eso

-les tengo que informar- comenzó a hablar el hombre –que los hipogrifos son animales extremadamente orgullosos y no dudaran en atacar a quien quiera lastimarlos, no obstante, si una persona se muestra respetuosa el animal cambia completamente de actitud, el animal se vuelve manso- Harry pudo oír un fuerte "OOOH" proveniente de sus compañeros, al parecer todos estaban asombrados –durante esta clase ustedes aprenderán a relacionarse con animales a través de la experiencia, la teoría será solo para los ensayos…¡ahora!- exclamo fuerte Hagrid –¿Quién se atreve a montar a este bello animal?- el joven Potter pudo ver el miedo reflejado en cada una de las caras sus compañeros a la vez que veía la decepción en el rostro de Rebeus Hagrid, sin poder evitarlo el moreno suspiro antes de hablar

-yo lo hare- Harry pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo mientras que en el de sus compañeros veía asombro. Una vez que Harry dio un paso al frente el profesor le indico lo que debía hacer

-acércate mirando a Buckbeak a los ojos en todo momento- Harry rápidamente siguió el consejo de su amigo –cuando estés a unos tres metros quiero que hagas una reverencia sin separar tus ojos de los de el- Harry casi destruye el contacto visual en un intento de mirar a su amigo, pero los suspiros de miedo de sus compañeros lo mantuvieron concentrado y siguiendo rápidamente el consejo del experto el moreno hizo una reverencia hacia el animal, sin embargo el animal no parecía complacido, miraba a Harry con recelo lo que causo que sus víboras estuvieran alertas

-_amo no se preocupe, si esa bestia lo ataca la matare-_

_-padre puedo matarla ahora mismo-_ ambas serpientes hablaban al mismo tiempo y ambas tenían el mismo mensaje, matar a la bestia, Harry suspiro un tanto exasperado con sus guardianas

_-no se preocupen-_ siseo de forma inaudible para el resto de los estudiantes el joven Potter _–ya me encargare yo si algo malo sucede-_ y para sorpresa de todos (excepto de Harry y Hagrid) el hipogrifo le devolvió la reverencia, dejando así, que Harry se le acercara

luego de acariciarlo por un tiempo Harry se montó encima de él y partió en un vuelo que fue bastante dificultoso a la vez que emocionante y cuando el moreno volvió a tocar tierra firme un mar de aplausos lo envolvió. Después de aquella demostración los alumnos comenzaron a buscar a sus propios compañeros hipogrifos, se podía observar a varios alumnos haciendo reverencias dirigidas a aquellos animales y para sorpresa de los alumnos los animales se las respondían sin mucho tiempo de espera, aunque claro, ninguno se atrevió a montarlos, simplemente los acariciaban. Harry podía ver a sus compañeros felices de que los resultados fueran tan positivos, sin embargo algo llamo su atención o mejor dicho alguien, Draco malfoy parecía furioso y en su furia había hecho una estupidez

-¡no me des la espaldas bestia estúpida!-

aquello fue un error, todos los alumnos lo supieron de inmediato, en cuanto Malfoy escupió las palabras el hipogrifo dio media vuelta e intento atacarlo o mejor dicho lo ataco, Draco logró esquivar el primer golpe tirándose al piso sin embargo, aquella acción lo dejo vulnerable para un segundo ataque que por suerte para él Harry logro intersectar. Potter rápidamente se había interpuesto entre el animal enfurecido y un Draco malfoy que se encontraba en el suelo y llevado por su instinto Harry había levantado sus manos llamando la atención de la bestia, luego de tener dicha atención el moreno había clavado sus ojos en los del animal y para sorpresa de todos había llevado una de sus rodillas al piso quedando completamente vulnerable aun ataque, el animal después de ver aquel acto detuvo su embestida y le devolvió el gesto al muchacho dedicándole una reverencia. Harry entonces se puso de pie pero no se acercó al animal, sino que le dio la espalda y se acercó a su compañero en el piso al cual le dirigió la palabra

-levántate y discúlpate con el hipogrifo- aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para el joven Malfoy

-no voy a disculparme con esa bestia- Harry suspiro exasperado

-lo único que detiene a ese animal de asesinarte soy yo, así que te levantaras y te disculparas o yo hare la vista gorda y le dejare terminar el trabajo que tú mismo iniciaste- la mirada que Harry le había dedicado había sido fría y por el tono de sus palabras sabía que el moreno no mentía, por lo cual Draco no tuvo mas alternativa que cumplir el pedido de Potter, tenía que disculparse.

Malfoy se paró de mala gana y se dirigió donde Harry le apuntaba, una vez ahí el rubio no tuvo mas remedio que seguir las órdenes del moreno

-míralo a los ojos e inclínate de la misma forma como yo lo hice- el rubio a pesar de su orgullo hizo lo que le decían, sin embargo para su sorpresa la bestia no le devolvía la reverencia y antes de que este se pudiera levantar recibió una nueva orden –discúlpate- le ordeno Potter

Malfoy no pensaba aceptar eso pero Potter repitió la orden y Malfoy al ver que el animal parecía perder la paciencia simplemente se tragó su orgullo

-perdón- la palabra se sintió como lija al salir de su boca, pero el efecto fue inmediato en el comportamiento del animal, este le hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza al rubio para luego alejarse y unirse a su manada con lo cual el chico pudo suspirar tranquilo, sin embargo había algo que le molestaba, ahora el gran Draco Malfoy le debía la vida a Harry Potter.

.

…

* * *

.

Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras era la última materia de la semana, la clase del profesor Lupin se impartía el día viernes después del almuerzo para los alumnos de tercer año clase Slytherin-Griffindor, durante aquella clase Harry se percató que Lupin era hasta ahora el profesor mas competente que había tenido, no obstante, había algo que a Harry le molestaba y era el hecho que cuando Lupin creía que Harry no lo veía este se le quedaba mirando, sin embargo nadie mas se había dado cuenta de ese hecho y quizás el moreno tampoco se hubiera dado cuenta si no fuera por sus siempre atentas víboras. Después de terminar las clases del viernes Harry había decidido averiguar mas sobre ese tal Lupin por lo que fue a visitar a su buen amigo, Rebeus Hagrid.

Cuando Harry llego a la cabaña de su amigo lo encontró revisando un viejo libro que Harry jamás le había visto

-¿y ese libro Hagrid?- el hombre se sonrojo un poco

-Dumbledore me lo dio para que aprenda a como dar clases-

-¿te lo dio antes o después de que dictaste las clases de esta semana?-

-antes- Respondió el hombre sin percatarse del tono molesto del muchacho.

Después de hablar un poco sobre cómo se sentía el hombre de tres metros ahora que era profesor Harry pregunto lo que desde un principio deseaba saber

-¿Hagrid, tu conocías de antes al profesor Lupin?- el hombre miro al muchacho un tanto sorprendido

-¿hablas en serio Harry?, Lupin era uno de los mejores amigos de tu padre- Harry abrió los ojos como platos

-¿era de sus mejores amigos?- el hombre mayor asintió –¿y por qué jamás me lo habías dicho?- Hagrid se rasco la barba antes de responder

-estoy seguro que te lo dije- el muchacho negó eso rotundamente

-jamás me dijiste los nombres de sus amigos, siempre dices "James y sus amigos…" y luego cuentas la anécdota- el hombre solo se encogió de hombros, no le parecía que eso fuera tan importante

-Bueno, James y Lupin eran amigos aquí en el colegio, estuvieron en la misma casa y formaron una especie de grupo con sus otros dos compañeros de habitación- rápidamente Harry lo interrumpió

-¿Cómo se llamaban los otros miembros del grupo?- aquella pregunta causo que el hombre se sintiera un tanto incomodo

-no te puedo decir Harry…-

-¿QUE?, ¿Cómo que no puedes decirme?- el hombre jugaba con sus dedos y miraba el piso mientras lo hacía, un claro gesto de incomodidad

-Dumbledore se molestara si te digo- aquello fue una mala decisión de palabras porque el moreno le devolvió una mirada colérica –está bien, no te enojes, los otros dos miembros de su grupo eran Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black-

-¿Sirius Black era amigo de mi padre?- Hagrid asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

-era su mejor amigo-

.

…

* * *

.

Harry pasaba la mitad de su tiempo entrenando y estudiando en la cámara secreta bajo la atenta mirada de Salazar Slytherin, sin embargo eso no evito que el moreno se enterara de todo lo extraño que sucedía en el castillo. En Halloween corrió el rumor que Sirius Black había entrado por error a las habitaciones de Gryffindor y había intentado asesinar a los ocupantes de esta, (era un error porque todos decían que la verdadera víctima de esos ataques era el mismo Harry) y lo segundo extraño era que durante el partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff había habido un ataque desproporcionado por parte de los Dementores hacia los alumnos de la institución educativa, por suerte nadie había salido perjudicado gravemente, lamentablemente dicho altercado se repitió durante el Juego Slytherin-Ravenclaw, con lo cual todos estaban un poco irritados ante la perspectiva de suspender el torneo. Cuando Harry había escuchado sobre los ataques de Dementores había decidido de forma inmediata estudiar el encantamiento para poder repelerlos, el Expecto Patronus, pero sin importar cuantas veces escuchara los consejos de Slytherin a través de las paredes Harry no lograba avanzar en la fabricación de un patronus corpóreo y eso comenzaba a exasperar al muchacho

-¿Por qué carajos no me sale?- era el décimo intento del muchacho por fabricar un hechizo efectivo, que lamentablemente, no daba resultados

-quizás se debe a que no le temes lo suficiente y por eso la imitación no logra copiar por completo las habilidades del Dementor- como siempre Slytherin lo sabía todo

-pero solo puedo practicar con un Boggart, si secuestrara un Dementor el ministerio movería cielo y tierra para recuperarlo-

-tienes razón, quizás el problema está en el Boggart, ¿puede tu elfo buscar otro?- Harry al oír aquello negó con la cabeza

-ya se lo pedí pero me dijo que el otro Boggart que hay en el castillo está en manos del profesor de DCAO y por lo que me dijo Dobby ese esta hechizado para que no se escape- Harry pudo oír como las paredes reían

-es un hombre listo-

-sí, sí, sí, ¿no se supone que deberías estar solo en tu cuadro?-

-te dije que estoy conectado a toda la cámara, por lo tanto no importa en qué cuarto estés tú, yo siempre te veo y te escucho- Harry suspiro con resignación

-eres peor que mis víboras- en ese momento Harry se sentó en una de las pocas sillas que habían en el cuarto de entrenamiento para duelos y se quedó en silencio meditando varios minutos, no importaba cuanto pensara no lograba dar con una solución a su problema y después de tragarse su orgullo decidió pedirle ayuda al único fundador que conocía –¿tú sabes otro hechizo que me sirva para derrotar a un Dementor?- Harry pudo oír claramente la voz de Slytherin riendo

-ve a mi biblioteca, hay encontraras la solución-

Harry estuvo dos días en la biblioteca estudiando arduamente hasta que consiguió dar con el hechizo que Slytherin decía poder ayudarlo, sin embargo aquel hechizo no era del agrado del moreno lo que causo que ambos discutieran, cansado, Harry salió de su claustro en la cámara secreta y comenzó a pasear por el castillo, en ese momento el muchacho necesitaba pensar.

Desde que Harry había descubierto la cámara de Slytherin la gran mayoría de su tiempo lo había utilizado estudiando en esta, casi siempre los fines de semana se perdía dentro de ella y no reaparecía hasta la primera clase del día lunes, sus primeras desapariciones causaron que Tracey corriera donde Snape para informarle sobre el extraño comportamiento de su amigo pero después de que Harry conversara tranquilamente con la muchacha esta no tuvo mas remedio que comprender que el moreno estaba estudiando en algún lugar seguro con lo cual ella solo tuvo que desistir en sus continuos interrogatorios hacia su amigo los cuales este eludía sin miramientos. A veces Neville y Luna acompañaban a Harry a la cámara pero no podían quedarse enclaustrados en ella porque sus jefes de casas se volvían locos buscando a sus estudiantes, además cada uno tenía un grupo de amigos que rápidamente comenzaba a extrañarlos y eso significaba sospechas y el riesgo que te anduvieran tras su rastro lo cual los chicos preferían evitar.

Mientras Potter caminaba se dio cuenta que varios alumnos se le quedaban mirando, la verdad era que el alumnado solo veía al chico entre clases y era de común conocimiento que el resto del tiempo lo pasaba estudiando encerrado en su sala común o al menos esa era la conclusión a la cual habían llegado ellos, ya cansado de las miradas el joven mago decidió salir a los jardines, un poco de sol no era malo, luego de estar cerca de una hora bajo la sombra de un bello árbol cavilando en sus pensamientos es que fue encontrado por dos pelirrojos bastante divertidos

-mira a quien tenemos aquí George, ¿no es acaso el salvador el mundo mágico?- Fred hablaba con un tono pomposo y algo juguetón mientras miraba a su hermano y le indicaba con la cabeza a un Harry acostado sobre el césped, el cual solo abrió un ojo para mirar al pelirrojo antes de hablar

-¿no hay alguien a quien puedas molestar Fred?- ante aquello el chico sonrió

-por supuesto, se llama Harry- y dicho eso el muchacho se sentó a su lado –ahora dime ¿Por qué tenemos el placer de verte?- el moreno lo miro interrogante a lo cual el otro gemelo decidió contestar

-el rumor que corre por el castillo es que estas tan asustado de Sirius Black que ya no sales de tu sala común- al oír aquello Harry comenzó a gritar y a insultarlos lo cual causo que los Weasley estallaran en carcajadas –nosotros sabemos que no es verdad, según lo que nos dijo Neville has estado estudiando, sin embargo el resto del castillo no lo sabe- Harry suspiro cansinamente

-entonces esa es la razón de que todos se me quedaran mirando- los gemelos sonrieron y Harry decidió que quizás les debía una explicación a sus acompañantes –he estado estudiando un hechizo bastante avanzado, sin embargo no logro hacerlo…en fin, descubrí otro hechizo que parece ser igual de efectivo pero que es demasiado oscuro…y ustedes saben…los rumores y demás corren por el castillo rápidamente- ambos gemelos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza –he salido de mi "madriguera" para poder pensar con claridad- ambos chicos se le quedaron mirando un rato, luego de un par de minutos George dijo en voz alta lo que estaba pensando

-deberías estudiar de igual manera el hechizo oscuro- esto causo que su gemelo lo mirara sorprendido, sin embargo aquello no intimido en nada a George –al menos hasta que consigas dominar el de magia blanca, todos sabemos que tú eres un imán para los problemas y necesitas poder defenderte aun si para eso necesitas recurrir a la magia un tanto oscura- Harry miro sorprendido a su amigo y a su gemelo el cual estaba asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza la lógica de su hermano. Después de aquello los tres chicos estuvieron conversando sobre los avances de los surtidos salta clases y la nueva idea de crear pastillas que causaran cambios en quien las comía, Harry no lograba esconder su asombro, los gemelos eran unos genios y unos visionarios

.

…

* * *

.

A Harry solo le tomo tres intentos dominar el maleficio que Slytherin le había recomendado para poder hacerle frente a los Dementores, sin embargo aquel maleficio causaba que Harry vomitara y lo drenaba de gran parte de su magia, no obstante los riesgos eran calculados en comparación con ser "besado" y perder tu alma, Harry prefería un poco de vomito a quedar hecho un cascaron vacío, otro de los inconvenientes del maleficio era que solo servía en la persona que lo conjurara y no en sus acompañantes por lo cual el moreno aún se esforzaba bastante por lograr un patronus resistente, aunque seguía fracasando en eso.

Entre todo sus estudios Harry no se percató de la llegada de las vacaciones de navidad hasta que sus amigos le ofrecieron llevarlo a alguna de sus casas para que pasaran las fiestas juntos, el chico estaba totalmente sorprendido cuando Hermione se lo ofreció, o mejor dicho fue la primera en hacerlo, sin embargo Harry les rechazo la invitación a todos (Neville, Luna y Tracey le ofrecieron pasar las fiestas juntos) el moreno no podía arriesgarse que Sirius Black fuera en su búsqueda y atacara a las familias de sus amigos, además si los Dementores lo atrapaban él no quería perderse el "beso", "ese mal nacido se lo merecía" repetía el chico en su cabeza cada vez que aquel pensamiento pasaba por su mente.

Una vez que los chicos abandonaron el colegio y las vacaciones habían comenzado Harry se había sentido feliz, no es que no le agradara pasar tiempo con sus amigos, pero el ver que los extraños ya no lo miraban con la boca abierta y nadie susurraba entre pasillos sobre lo lamentable que era que un asesino sicópata te persiguiera era algo, según él, bastante agradable. Cuando Harry despertó solo en su dormitorio se sintió bastante relajado, sin embargo rápidamente se dio cuenta que era solo una ilusión el estar solo, cuando llego al gran salón a desayunar se dio cuenta que una gran cantidad de alumnos se había quedado en el castillo, en especial niños mas pequeños de primer y segundo año y a diferencia de otros años Harry no tenía ni a los Weasley para que le hicieran compañía.

El moreno tomo asiento en la mesa de las serpientes pero no duro mucho, todas las miradas estaban sobre él y la muy buscada paz parecía que le había eludido una vez mas. Después de desayunar rápidamente el moreno se dirigió a la biblioteca, si tenía suerte Madame Pince conseguiría alejar a todos los curiosos que se acercaran sin querer realmente estudiar y si no lograba espantarlos al menos la bibliotecaria los mantendría en silencio, lo cual nunca era malo

-buenos días Madame Pince- la mujer respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa

-buenos días Harry, hace bastante tiempo que no te veía en mi biblioteca-

-he estado explorando las bibliotecas de Slytherin- la mujer le dedico una sonrisa al muchacho

-Slytherin siempre fue apegado al conocimiento, al igual que Ravenclaw, sin embargo sus bibliotecas privadas jamás han podido compararse a la de Hogwarts- Harry asintió aquellas palabras con un movimiento de cabeza. Si la mujer conociera la biblioteca privada de Slytherin en la cámara secreta se caería de espalda sin lugar a dudas.

Harry pidió un libro sobre alquimia, la verdad era que los libros de Slytherin estaban bastante obsoletos en esa área con lo cual el muchacho se sentó en su mesa de siempre, fuera de las miradas curiosas y estuvo leyendo, sin darse cuenta, hasta la hora de la cena.

Harry estuvo dos días comiendo solo y luego yendo a la biblioteca pero se había percatado que cada vez el grupo de curiosos parecía estar en incremento, no le importaban las otras mesas, pero en la de Slytherin los mas pequeños cada vez se le acercaban mas, sin poder evitarlo Harry se exaspero y decidió dejar en su lugar a sus compañeros

-sabes…, no importa cuánto me mires no voy a estallar en llamas ni me convertiré en un pollo gigante- el muchacho rubio de primer año se sonrojo ante las palabras de Potter sin embargo sus acompañantes estallaron en carcajadas, los gemelos Keitel y otras dos chicas que Harry suponía también eran de primer año

-tranquilo Samuel, solo está jugando contigo- el pequeño de los Keitel era el que consolaba a su amigo –Sam tiene problemas con el sarcasmo y la ironía- le explico de forma paciente a Harry

-¿entonces como terminaste en Slytherin?- Samuel se sonrojo pero de igual forma contesto

-el sombrero dijo que era listo y me envió a Slytherin, la verdad es que creí que me enviaría a Ravenclaw- Harry no tuvo problemas en aceptar eso, una confusión bastante común dentro de las casas

-la casa de Slytherin también está basada en la inteligencia…creo que la diferencia con Ravenclaw es que nuestro conocimiento no es tan altruista- aquellas palabras causaron que todos los menores miraran a Harry de forma extraña, pero Harry decidió pasarlo por alto, ya con el tiempo se percatarían de que es ser un verdadero Slytherin.

Los menores durante dos días se sentaron con Harry y conversaron con él hasta que llego la fiesta de navidad, durante la celebración los chicos le contaron sobre los regalos que recibieron y lo que normalmente hacían en sus casas para celebrar, Harry percatándose que no podría deshacerse de los pequeños decidió conocerlos mas con lo cual pregunto sus nombres. Harry ya conocía los Keitel pero no sabía sus nombres de pila, el mayor se llamaba Mikheal, mientras que el pequeño respondía al nombre Raphael, el rubio pequeño que había causado las risas de los demás era el mismo niño que Harry con anterioridad había visto en la estación de trenes y respondía al nombre de Samuel Rogers, las chicas, una pelirroja era conocida como Katherine Fernandois, sus abuelos eran franceses y habían emigrado a Inglaterra durante los ataques liderados por Grindelwald y la pequeña rubia resulto ser la hermana pequeña de su compañera y amiga Daphne, Astoria Greengrass. Astoria resulto ser una chica mas divertida y menos estirada que su hermana con lo cual Harry se sintió aliviado, según Astoria sus padres se encontraban de viaje por lo cual ella había decidido quedarse en el castillo para hacerle compañía a su amiga Kathy mientras que Daphne había ido de visita a la casa de Tracey.

Rápidamente las vacaciones llegaron a su fin, con ello Harry se dio cuenta que no había visitado ningún día a su amigo Hagrid y decidió arreglar eso, al otro día los alumnos volverían al castillo después de almuerzo, con lo cual pensó que lo mejor sería ir en la mañana, después de todo que mal le haría el visitar a su amigo

.

…

* * *

.

Harry caminaba rumbo a la cabaña de su amigo Hagrid, mientras lo hacía se percató que un perro negro bastante grande lo observaba desde el bosque prohibido, Harry ya con anterioridad había visto al perro, lo había visto un par de veces desde que las clases habían comenzado, sin embargo, ahora era la primera vez que lo veía desde una distancia relativamente corta y con la certeza de saber que efectivamente el perro lo observaba a él. Harry decidió pasar eso por alto, después de todo solo era un perro, y siguió su viaje hacia la cabaña de madera, al llegar Harry golpeo un par de veces la puerta para luego oír los ladridos del perro guardián que tenía en su propiedad el guardabosques, Fang era un perro bastante bullicioso además de manso, completamente manso, aunque Hagrid prefería llamarlo cobarde.

Desde detrás de la puerta el joven moreno podía oír al profesor de CdCM hablar con su perro y apartarlo de la puerta, una rutina que uno esperaba siempre que se iba de visita. Cuando Harry por fin pudo entrar fue bombardeado con un par de regalos de parte del hombre encargado de los terrenos de Hogwarts, se le obsequio algunos cuantos pelos de cola de unicornio, unas raíces de Acolito y un extraño juego de cucharas de madera que habían sido talladas a mano por el mismo hombre y que el afirmaba eran mejor para la fabricación de pociones porque la madera no las alteraba. Harry por otro lado le había llevado una copia del articulo incluido en el libro "historia de Hogwarts" en el cual se resaltaba el hecho de que Rebeus Hagrid era el único ingles capaz de domesticar a los Thestral, el articulo había sido agrandado y enmarcado para que cualquiera que entrara a la cabaña pudiera ver lo asombroso que era aquel hombre, cabe resaltar que Hagrid estaba encantado con el regalo de Harry y lo había invitado no solo a desayunar sino también a almorzar y le había prometido varias historias sobre sus padres en la llamada "orden del fénix".

Después de horas de charla Harry al fin conseguía escapar de la cabaña del guardabosques, él estaba encantado con todas las historias que había escuchado sin embargo estaba famélico debido principalmente al hecho que sus dientes no podían ganar la batalla contra la extraña comida que preparaba el ahora profesor de CdCM, mientras volvía la castillo se percató que el extraño perro negro aún se encontraba en el mismo sitio que horas atrás había estado resguardando y también que el perro no apartaba la vista de él, parecía que el can no tenía ninguna intención de romper el contacto visual, Harry luego de meditarlo unos segundos decidió acercarse al animal, para su sorpresa el perro se internó en el bosque pero no muy lejos, aun se encontraba a la vista del muchacho, como pidiéndole que se le acercara, Harry no lo dudo mas y de inmediato comenzó a perseguir al can en la espesura del bosque, el muchacho lo persiguió por bastante tiempo (cerca de una hora) y cada vez que Harry pensaba en volver por donde venía el can se detenía y lo llamaba a ladridos para luego reanudar la escapatoria y con ello la persecución. De un momento a otro Harry sintió un frio que le calaba los huesos y una desesperación que no era suya, de un momento a otro el joven Potter se percató que estaba en los límites del colegio y con ello a unos pasos del enjambre de Dementores, Harry vio como el perro corría en medio de dichos entes oscuros sin ser atacado e internarse en las montañas que limitaban con el pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade, y sin poder evitarlo decidió perseguirlo, sin embargo él tenía claro que en cuanto abandonara las protecciones del castillo seria atacado de forma inmediata, él no tenía ganas de ser un cascaron vacío con lo cual se vio obligado a hacer lo único sensato, se vio obligado a usar el maleficio que Slytherin le había enseñado. Harry se llevó la varita hacia su cabeza, suspiro hondo un par de veces y luego de forma calmada conjuro el maleficio sobre sí mismo

-Opertorium de morte- un frio le recorrió la espina mientras el maleficio llegaba a cada centímetro de su cuerpo, luego de unos segundos una niebla lo envolvió la cual no lo dejaba respirar, pasaron solos unos segundos para que la niebla se disipara y Harry quedara cubierto de lo que parecía ser cenizas.

Harry comenzó a caminar hasta salir de las fronteras de Hogwarts, mientras caminaba pudo ver que los Dementores no se percataban de su presencia, en términos prácticos él ahora era uno de ellos, mientras el muchacho caminaba podía sentir una desesperanza que lo inundaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus extremidades se ponían rígidas. Cuando el muchacho pensó que quizás lo mejor era volver al resguardo del castillo vio a unos metros de él al perro negro que había estado siguiendo, el can lo miraba con sorpresa y horror mientras se acercaba, y sin tiempo para que Harry decidiera su siguiente movimiento el animal se escondió en una cueva que estaba tapada de miradas indiscretas gracias a los árboles y la vegetación nativa, Harry logro seguirlo y una vez a resguardo el chico saco su varita y cancelo el maleficio

-Convertimini et inferni-

al decir aquellas palabras de forma inmediata la ceniza se despegó del cuerpo del muchacho y acto seguido Harry comenzó a vomitar (no era el mejor de los conjuros), una vez que el muchacho dejo de devolver lo poco y nada que había comido dirigió su mirada al can que había originado todo, para su sorpresa el perro se estaba transformando en un hombre adulto desaliñado y con cara de loco, al joven Potter le tomo menos de un segundo averiguar el nombre del hombre, después de todo siempre lo veía en el periódico, frente a él sin lugar a dudas se encontraba el fugitivo de Azkaban Sirius Black. Rápidamente el muchacho intento ponerse en guardia y levantar su varita para lo que sería una lucha a muerte, sin embargo Harry apenas se podía mantener en pie y sin poder evitarlo cayó de rodillas, esto causo que Harry estallara en una carcajada maniática al darse cuenta que estaba acorralado y agotado

-deberías darme un premio ¿no Black?, después de todo hice todo el trabajo, te perseguí fuera de los límites del colegio, derroche mi magia antes de luchar y no le dije a nadie que estaba aquí- el chico le dedico una mirada fría al que sería su asesino –al menos me mataras rápido ¿no?-

el hombre hizo el ademan de acercársele, pero se paralizo cuando de las ropas del muchacho dos víboras salieron dispuestas a luchar, Apophis rápidamente estrangulo el cuerpo del prisionero tirándolo al piso, mientras que Medusa mordió a su "padre" en la mano y le inyecto una infusión mágica (los basiliscos de segunda generación tenían la habilidad de hacer sus venenos tóxicos o curativos), cuando a Harry dejo de dolerle la cabeza y pudo sostener su propio peso en sus piernas es cuando logro acercarse al hombre y mirarlo directamente a los ojos con toda su furia, Harry lo observo con aquella mirada fría y carente de emoción que lograba que hasta los mas valientes se paralizaran de miedo, el muchacho tomo fuerte su varita y la apunto a los ojos del fugado de prisión

-¿unas últimas palabras Sirius Black?- el hombre le devolvió una mirada aterrada antes de hablar

-Harry yo no fui quien traiciono a James, yo no fui quien vendió a tus padres-

.

…

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y no se olviden de dejar algun review  
**

**.**


	8. PETER PETTIGREW

**PRIMERO QUE NADA DEBO RECORDARLES QUE HARRY POTTER Y SU MUNDO SON PROPIEDAD DE JKR **

**SEGUNDO: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW, ESTOY AGRADECIDO POR LAS PALABRAS DE APOYO**

**AHORA SOLO ME QUEDA PEDIRLES QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

* * *

.

PETER PETTIGREW

.

Harry se encontraba paralizado con la varita en la mano apuntando directamente al causante de la muerte de sus padres, este se encontraba frente a sus ojos, un maleficio rápido y todo acabaría, sin embargo no podía hacerlo, una parte de él aceptaba con verdad las palabras de Sirius Black.

Cuando Harry había estado en la escuela durante las incursiónes de Black a la casa de Gryffindor (el fujitivo ataco dos veces el castillo) algo le había molestado, todos los reportajes y medidas de seguridad del ministerio estaban dirigidas para la seguridad del joven Potter, sin embargo Black no había intentado matarlo, es cierto que todos decían que Black se había equivocado de edificio debido, principalmente, a que sus padres habían estado en Gryffindor y el asesino había supuesto lo mismo con su joven objetivo, la cual era una respuesta válida para todo el mundo mágico excepto para Harry.

Harry tenía claro que desde su selección en Slytherin al menos una vez al mes se hacía referencia a ese hecho en El Profeta (periódico mágico de gran Bretaña), al principio eran especulaciones sobre si el joven Potter seria efectivamente un mago oscuro, pero con el pasar de los meses las especulaciones cambiaron, todos los magos y brujas empezaban a creer que el hecho de que el "salvador del mundo mágico" estuviera en Slytherin era una prueba para que la casa volviera a ser honorable, se decía que la misma casa estaba buscando la manera de distanciarse del mago tenebroso que había asolado las islas británicas durante una década, era una noticia tan repetida que Harry se preguntaba (siempre que podía) "¿Cómo era posible que Black no lo supiera?". Por la mente de Harry siempre rondaba la posibilidad de que algo de información sobre Black había sido omitida, "quizás era un idiota sin remedio" pensó varias veces el moreno, después de todo si él quisiera asesinar a alguien habría hecho mucha investigación para no perder la oportunidad, con su suerte solo tendría una, sin embargo Black jamás se acercó a la casa de Slytherin y eso lo había estado molestando.

Harry medito unos segundos las palabras de Black y decidió ponerlo a prueba

-sabes Black, preferiría que me rogaras a que me mintieras- el muchacho uso su mejor cara de póker al decir esas palabras y espero con impaciencia la respuesta del que él creía era el culpable de la muerte de sus seres queridos

-yo jamás podría haber traicionado a James, cuando mi familia me repudio fue él y su familia los que me aceptaron…, tanta era la confianza que tu padre tenía en mí que me nombro tu padrino- Harry no esperaba ese tipo de revelación, y si Sirius esperaba que eso fuera a convencer al muchacho de su inocencia rápidamente se percató que estaba equivocado

-¿eras mi padrino y aun así condenaste a mis padres ante Voldemort?- la ira florecía del cuerpo de Harry lo que provoco que el hombre intentara alejarse desesperadamente de el

-¡no te miento Harry, es la verdad!-

-¡CALLATE!, TE MATARE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS- Harry tenía la cara desencajada por la rabia y sus ojos refulgían una ira incontrolable, Sirius Black supo que solo había una forma de detener al que era su ahijado

-PETER PETTIGREW- grito el hombre con desesperación –ese es el nombre del hombre que vendió a tus padres- eso detuvo de inmediato al muchacho

-Peter murió, tú mismo lo asesinaste- el hombre negó con la cabeza

-James, Peter y yo éramos animagos no registrados- Harry abrió sus ojos como platos ante aquella revelación –Peter me inculpo y luego se escondió utilizando su forma animal, de esa forma nadie jamás descubriría lo que él hizo- Harry negaba aquello con la cabeza, no lo podía creer

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste en tu juicio?- el hombre perro rio amargamente

-jamás me hicieron un juicio, fui enviado directamente a Azkaban- Harry abría la boca una y otra vez pero de ella ningún sonido salió –sé que Peter esta en Hogwarts, he venido a matarlo a él y a nadie mas…solo a el- Harry miro directamente a los ojos del hombre intentando saber si mentía pero se encontró con un muro bastante fuerte, al parecer Black era un Oclumantico experto mientras que Harry aun no lograba estar a un nivel decente de Legeremancia por lo cual sus esfuerzos eran totalmente inútiles

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?- aquellas palabras consiguieron que los ojos de Black se aguaran

-eres la única familia que tengo Harry, yo jamás te mentiría- el moreno entonces se sentó frente a él, sin embargo jamás bajo su varita, esta seguía apuntando a la cabeza del hombre.

Harry entonces se puso a pensar, si era verdad que Black era inocente significaba que el verdadero asesino seguía suelto y eso sacaba de quicio al joven Potter, no obstante Black podía estar mintiéndole en un vago intento por conseguir salvarse de la muerte que le esperaba tanto a manos del moreno como de los Dementores. Estuvo cerca de una hora perdido en sus pensamientos pensando en cada posibilidad (era una tarea de los mas extenuante), por suerte Harry había decidido su siguiente plan de acción

-Dobby- llamo con fuerza el moreno, en menos de un segundo un inquieto elfo apareció en la mugrosa cueva –necesito pedirte un favor- al oír aquello al elfo se le humedecieron los ojos

-lo que desee el joven Harry Potter-

-necesito que lleves a Neville y a Luna a la cámara secreta, mientras los llevas quiero que les digas que le pidan ayuda a Slytherin…necesito que encuentren un conjuro o maleficio que impida a un animago abandonar su forma humana…diles que es urgente- sin esperar ni un segundo rápidamente el elfo se desapareció para cumplir la orden de su empleador.

Aquel intercambio de palabras sorprendió enormemente al convicto, al parecer su ahijado era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Alrededor de dos horas esperaron en aquella cueva, Sirius varias veces intento entablar conversación con el hijo de su amigo, lamentablemente para él Harry no estaba de ánimos para conversar, no obstante Harry alejo a sus serpiente de él, dejándolas como guardias que se paseaban a su alrededor y decidió que lo mejor era mantenerlo apresado con un simple "Incarcero", cuando Harry estaba a punto de perder la paciencia (debido principalmente al hambre y el cansancio) Dobby se apareció con una hoja de papel en la mano la cual entrego rápidamente al joven moreno, sin tiempo que perder Harry leyó rápidamente el hechizo en voz alta

-hominibus in carcere- unas largas y finas cadenas doradas abandonaron la varita del moreno y reptaron hasta el cuerpo del animago, estas al tocar la piel quemaron al hombre, el cual tuvo que contener un grito, rápidamente las cadenas se expandieron por su cuerpo dejando a simple vista tatuajes negros en sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello. Al parecer aquel hechizo era inmensamente doloroso, pero el joven Harry no podía arriesgarse, después de todo era un fugitivo de Azkaban y hasta donde sabia, un mago oscuro fiel a Lord Voldemort

-Dobby ¿puedes aparecerte en la cámara junto a nosotros dos?- el elfo asintió fervientemente con su cabeza, en solo un segundo el elfo se apareció en el castillo llevando consigo a dos pasajeros

Harry, Sirius y Dobby aparecieron en el cuarto reservado para la práctica de duelo, al llegar, el moreno se sorprendió, no esperaba que hubiera compañía

-¿Harry dónde has estado?, hemos estado preocupados por el pedido que nos hiciste- Neville en ese momento enmudeció de golpe, debido principalmente al hecho que un extraño acompañaba a su amigo –Harry, ¿ese es…?-

-sí, es Sirius Black- Neville de inmediato saco su varita y apunto al hombre, pero para sorpresa del chico Luna hizo que bajara su varita

-no deberías ser tan descortés con nuestro invitado-

-¿invitado?-

-sí, es obvio que Harry lo invito a su cámara- antes que estallara una discusión el joven Potter decidió intervenir

-no es un invitado, es mi prisionero- ambos chicos le miraban extrañados, aunque por razones diferentes

Después de detener la conversación Harry llevo a Black hacia el cuarto con jaulas, se suponía que este servía para mantener a animales vivos que eran utilizados en el uso de pociones y demás encantamientos pero ahora serviría de calabozo, Harry metió a Sirius en la jaula mas grande (podría haber contenido un dragón adulto dentro) y luego hechizo la jaula para que no pudiera ser abierta

-enviare a Dobby con comida y agua, tengo que advertirte que no podrás escapar de esta cámara y si intestas escapar me veré obligado a asesinarte- durante esas palabras el brillo en los ojos de Harry desapareció, pero rápidamente volvió a la normalidad –iré a comer algo, y de paso veré si tu historia es cierta- al oír eso el hombre hablo

-¿Cómo lo harás?- Harry sonrió

-tengo un par de amigos a los cuales pedirles ayuda- y dicho eso Harry dio media vuelta y abandono el cuarto de las jaulas, una vez que el muchacho ya no estaba el hombre pudo relajarse

-ese niño tuyo es un hueso duro de roer ¿no James?...al menos aquí no hay Dementores- dijo el hombre para luego suspirar

.

…

* * *

.

Harry llego al gran salón bastante tarde con lo cual tuvo que ir a comer directamente a las cocinas, por suerte se encontraba acompañado por sus amigos, una vez en las cocinas les había contado todo lo vivido con Sirius Black (antes de hablar había mandado a Dobby con algo de comida para el prisionero), todas las vivencias habían sorprendido enormemente a los chicos

-¿él dice que no traiciono a tus padres?- Neville se encontraba pálido debido al miedo mientras hablaba –¿si él no lo hizo entonces quién?-

-un muerto- Harry respondió sin mucho entusiasmo –un muerto que vive en el castillo- ambos chicos hablaban sin parar, sin embargo la chica del grupo se mantenía muda, al menos por un tiempo

-necesitas encontrar al muerto para probar si lo que dice es verdad- Luna hablaba mas para ella que para los demás

-eso es correcto-

-Harry- Neville hablaba con cautela –¿Cómo harás para encontrar a una persona que se supone está muerta- el moreno sonrió, tenía todo calculado

-muerto o no si esta en Hogwarts lo encontraran-

-¿lo encontraran?- Neville no entendía la línea de pensamiento de su amigo, no obstante su amiga sí

-ellos encontraran a quien sea- Harry asintió con un movimiento de cabeza para luego morder un pastelillo, los gemelos Weasley eran los únicos que le podían ayudar en ese momento

.

…

* * *

.

Fred y George Weasley se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del castillo hacia su siguiente clase acompañados por su amigo Lee Jordan, los tres iban riendo y planeando lo que sería una broma cuando Harry los encontró y los interrumpió, aquella acción siempre sorprendía a Jordan, el hecho de que un chico menor que además pertenecía a otra casa fuera tan amigable siempre llamaba la atención y si a eso se le sumaba que fuera el mismisimo Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico y orgullo de la casa de Slytherin era aún mas sorprendente. Los gemelos le dijeron a su amigo que luego lo alcanzarían, siempre que Potter quería hablar con los gemelos estos aceptaban de inmediato, Jordan jamás lo diría en voz alta pero a veces sentía celos del pequeño moreno.

Harry era un mago excepcional, era sabido en todo el castillo que el muchacho tenía las mejores calificaciones de su generación, era increíblemente habilidoso en magia práctica y desde el incidente de la cámara secreta el año anterior era lo que se podía catalogar una celebridad. Jordan siempre que veía al joven Potter recordaba los rumores que decían que el chico había descubierto la cámara de Slytherin, había matado al monstruo que allí vivía y además había rescatado a la hermana pequeña de sus mejores amigos. Lee Jordan no estaba muy seguro de que esos rumores fueran ciertos, después de todo solo era un niño, sin embargo los Weasley le habían dicho que mucho de lo que decían los rumores eran ciertos, además en la casa de las serpientes se encontraban muy orgullosos de su miembro puesto que este parecía limpiar la imagen oscura que una vez había hecho famosa a la institución, sin embargo desde Halloween los rumores que corrían por el castillo eran que el joven Slytherin se encontraba aterrado de que Sirius Black lo cazara y lo asesinara por lo cual el chico se había auto-confinado en su propia casa para escapar del peligro, aquello había animado al Joven Jordan, daba a entender que Harry Potter era un chico normal, con miedos e inseguridades, pero aquello duro poco, en cuanto los gemelos habían escuchado el rumor sobre Harry y su miedo estos habían estallado en carcajadas, los gemelos no creían posible que Potter fuera un cobarde, de hecho era tanta la fe que poseían en el joven Slytherin que incluso se la habían contagiado al mismo Lee, y mientras Lee Jordan se alejaba por el pasillo hacia su siguiente clase pudo ver la mirada de determinación y sin una pizca de miedo que el muchacho mantenía en todo momento, Jordan jamás lo diría pero a veces sentía celos del joven mago

Harry llevo a los gemelos a una sala vacía, una vez dentro el muchacho conjuro un par de hechizos sobre la puerta, no quería que nadie los oyera, después de terminar los conjuros el joven moreno se dirigió a los pelirrojos que lo esperaban

-hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?- ambos chicos sonrieron

-¿Qué quieres Potter?- dijeron ambos al unísono

-al menos deberían responder a mi pregunta de cortesia- los gemelos volvieron a reír, con lo cual Harry decidió proseguir –necesito su ayuda- Fred fue el primero en interrogarlo

-es obvio, ahora dime que necesitas-

-necesito que encuentren a alguien y necesito que **nadie** se entere de esta búsqueda- ambos pelirrojos miraban al moreno interrogantes –su nombre es Peter Pettigrew-

-vaya Harry, no sabía que tenías esos gustos- el que había hablado era George, y acompañando su broma estaba la risa de Fred

-no hables estupideces "Feorge"- ambos chicos rieron un poco mas antes de que la conversación volviera a ser seria –les diré que este sujeto tiene algo que ver con Sirius Black- aquello consiguió llamar la atención de los jóvenes Weasley –creo que aquella persona se encuentra viviendo en la sala común de Gryffindor, y ya que ustedes tienen las herramientas necesarias no tendrán problemas en encontrarlo- un brillo bromista cruzo los ojos de los involucrados –pero debo repetirles que necesito que esto se mantenga en secreto- ambos chicos estaban tan intrigados que aceptaron sin siquiera meditarlo

Harry se alegró bastante, con la ayuda de los gemelos Weasley encontrarían a Peter Pettigrew en un santiamén o echarían por tierra la teoría conspiratoria de Sirius Black, de cualquier forma el joven Potter daría con el hombre que traiciono a sus padres el cual sufriría enormemente bajo sus manos

.

...

* * *

.

Dos días habían pasado desde el pedido de Harry en la búsqueda de Pettigrew, sin embargo el chico no estaba molesto, el espera resultados para dentro de una semana, mientras esperaba pacientemente el muchacho había decidido vivir su vida con normalidad, Harry caminaba rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin, iba bromeando con Theodore Nott y con Tracey, mas atrás iba una distante Daphne y un Blaise Zabini de buen porte que coqueteaba con cada chica que se encontraban, un grupo bastante variopinto, los chicos ya se encontraban fuera de su sala común cuando una pequeña rubia los llamo con un grito

-HARRY- al darse la vuelta Harry Potter se encontró de frente con la hermana de su amiga Daphne, Astoria Greengrass

-hola Astoria, ¿Cómo estás?- la chica respondió rápidamente con el saludo y una sonrisa, todo parecía ser un ambiente bastante cálido pero de un rato para otro un frio inundo al grupo

Tracey miraba a Astoria bastante molesta, aquello era obvio para todos excepto para Harry, al parecer el muchacho nunca se percataba de aquellos cambios de humor que invadían a su amiga cuando él estaba acompañado por otra chica, no obstante aquel frio era mas fuerte en esa ocasión por que no solo era Davis la que miraba molesta a la pequeña Astoria, sino que también Daphne se había unido al desagradable espectáculo, la pequeña Greengrass de inmediato se percató del incomodo momento y decidió llevarse a Harry hacia un lado para conversar con él en privado

-Harry los gemelos Weasley me pidieron que te avisara que se encontraran fuera del gran salón y que **tu** tenías que ir para allá de forma inmediata- Harry le agradeció por las molestias a la chica y luego de despedirse de sus amigos de forma apresurada salió corriendo rumbo al gran salón, una vez que los chicos ya no tenían a la vista al moreno Daphne decidió interrogar a su hermana

-¿Qué le dijiste para que saliera corriendo de esa forma?- Astoria le devolvió la mirada molesta a su hermana

-eso no te importa- y dicho eso la chica dio media vuelta y volvió por donde venía dejando a los mayores solos de pie fuera de su sala común

-diablos, le había pedido a Harry que me ayudara con mi redacción para defensas contra las artes oscuras- Theo miraba hacia el pasillo donde su amigo se había perdido

-¿eso es lo que te preocupa Nott?- Blaise mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios –yo estoy mas preocupado por la inminente tormenta que se avecina- entonces el chico miro a sus dos amigas, debía descubrir cuál era el secreto de Potter para hacer que todas las chicas cayeran a sus pies

.

…

* * *

.

Harry llego corriendo a las puertas del gran salón, le faltaba el aire y un par de veces en el camino había chocado con alguien debido a la prisa, fuera del punto de encuentro dos muchachos pelirrojos lo esperaban con una sonrisa en los labios

-lo tenemos- dijeron ambos gemelos al unísono y sin pararse a explicar llevaron rápidamente a Harry hacia los jardines.

Los jardines estaban blancos por la nieve que había caído durante la noche, varios alumnos se encontraban jugando en esos momentos con bolas de nieve, aquella imagen era digna de una postal navideña, al borde del bosque cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid los alumnos de cuarto año de Gryffindor luchaban unos contra otros en una batalla campal con la nieve como munición, a los ojos de Harry una escena que se vería mejor con alumnos mas pequeños. Harry y los gemelos caminaban bordeando el castillo a una distancia bastante grande para no ser sorprendidos por el pequeño grupo, una vez que se encontraban detrás de un árbol (el cual los protegía de ser vistos además de la nieve que estaba comenzando a caer nuevamente) Fred saco un viejo pergamino y se lo mostro al moreno

-Peter Pettigrew está en el curso de nuestro hermano Ron- Harry pudo ver un punto que se movía con el nombre de su presa, sin embargo Harry sabía que Peter era un hombre adulto y que además era un animago, una rata le había comentado Sirius, y ahora que veía el punto de Peter increíblemente cerca del de Ronald Weasley se percataba que sus sospechas habían sido acertadas

-chicos necesito que alejen a su hermano Ronald del grupo para rectificar si Peter se encuentra con el- ambos gemelos miraron extrañados al moreno

-¿y eso por qué?- Harry miro directamente a los ojos de George antes de responder

-Pettigrew es un animago sin licencia, según mis fuentes una rata…necesito comprobar si es la rata de Ronald- las reacciones de los gemelos al oír aquella respuesta fueron bastante sorprendentes, por un lado Fred formo una sonrisa en sus labios, al parecer creía que era una broma del moreno, por el otro la cara de George tomo un tono verdoso poco saludable y fue él el primero en hablar

-¿me estás diciendo que ese tal Peter es un mago que está interesado en mi hermano?- Fred ahora que había escuchado el raciocinio de su hermano se había percatado que esto no era una broma con lo cual su cara también adquirió aquel tono verde asqueroso

-no estoy seguro, por eso necesito averiguar…les prometo que si mis sospechas son ciertas les contare todo lo que sé- sin esperar un momento George camino directamente hacia el grupo de cuarto dejando a Harry y a Fred bajo el resguardo del árbol

Los chicos siguieron los pasos de George a través del mapa del merodeador, pudieron ver como el punto de Ron se alejaba de la masa de puntos producida por la muchedumbre y para sorpresa de Fred y la alegría de Harry el punto del joven Weasley iba acompañado por otro, a su lado se encontraba el cartel de Peter Pettigrew. Pasó cerca de un minuto hasta que George volvió sobre sus pasos y se unió a los chicos detrás del árbol

-¿Qué paso?- George preguntaba con algo de miedo en su voz y la respuesta de su gemelo solo hizo que el miedo se incrementara, pero antes de que estallara el pánico Harry intervino

-vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo, allí les explicare todo- Harry llevo a los gemelos devuelta al castillo, hasta el segundo piso, y para sorpresa de los chicos el moreno entro sin cuidado al baño de chicas, los hermanos Weasley se quedaron de pie varios segundos fuera del baño, de hecho el mismo Harry tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos y obligarlos a entrar, para sorpresa de los Weasley el baño parecía estar en desuso

-nadie entra a este baño, por suerte para nosotros este es el hogar de Myrtle- antes de que los gemelos pudieran preguntar algo una chica fantasma salió de uno de los retretes y se puso frente a ellos

-¿más amigos Harry?- la chica flotaba entre ambos gemelos mirándolos detenidamente –ambos son lindos aunque yo te prefiero a ti- ambos chicos pudieron ver como la fantasma se "sonrojaba", mientras que el aludido ni siquiera se inmutaba

-sabes que no tengo tiempo para romances Myrtle- la chica se mostró ofendida

-si pasáramos mas tiempo juntos podríamos conocernos mejor y quizás hasta cambies de opinión- Fred sonreía maliciosamente mientras que su gemelo se encontraba con la boca abierta, aquella interacción era de los mas peculiar –si me dejaras entrar a tu cámara-

-sabes que no puedes entrar a la cámara Myrtle- la chica ahora se mostraba enojada

-no sé porque no- Harry suspiro resignado, siempre que tenía intenciones de entra a aquel lugar terminaba discutiendo con la chica fantasma

-si saco la protección anti-espectros todos los fantasmas del castillo podrán entrar a la cámara de Slytherin y eso significa que Dumbledore sabrá donde me encuentro siempre- la chica entonces se mostró resignada

-lo entiendo, a mí tampoco me agrada ese viejo…al menos prométeme que una que otra vez vendrás a conversar conmigo- el chico le sonrió

-cuando todo este asunto de Sirius Black acabe prometo conversar contigo calmadamente- ante aquella respuesta la chica rio y volvió a su retrete hogar

-eso ha sido lo mas extraño que he visto- comento George en voz alta

-solo espera y veras- respondió Harry

Harry entonces hablo en una lengua extraña en dirección de un lavamanos, para sorpresa de los gemelos el lavamanos se corrió dejando al descubierto una serie de escaleras, Harry entonces bajo por ella seguido de cerca por los Weasley, una vez que recorrieron un largo camino llegaron al frente de una hermosa puerta y repitiendo la acción anterior Harry volvió a hablar en aquel extraño lenguaje, las puertas se abrieron dejando al descubierto un hermoso lobby

-bienvenidos a la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin- dijo Harry en un tono burlón

Los hermanos Weasley no podían creer lo que veían, las paredes eran hermosas y al final de la habitación un hermoso lago de aguas esmeraldas parecía iluminar toda la habitación, pero lo mas sorprendente era el esqueleto de una serpiente gigante que descansaba en las aguas del lago

-¿ese es el monstruo de Slytherin?- había preguntado con recelo George

-si, en vida fue un basilisco gigante-

-¿Cómo diablos pudiste matarlo-

-lo mate antes de que emergiera del agua-

Harry llevo a sus acompañantes hacia la pared izquierda, en apariencia era un callejón sin salida, sin embargo Harry llevo su varita hacia un ladrillo predeterminado lo que produjo que la pared desapareciera dejando al descubierto un pequeño pasillo con varias puertas a cada lado y una puerta solitaria al final, Harry los guio hasta una de las ultimas puertas y luego de abrirla dejo al descubierto cientos de jaulas, todas estaban vacías a excepción de una la cual era ocupada por un hombre adulto el cual conversaba con una chica rubia que era custodiada por una serpiente de casi tres metros, una vez que se encontraban cerca los chicos pudieron ver de quien se trataba

-¿Luna?- los chicos estaban extrañados de encontrarse con ella en aquel lugar, sin embargo la chica al verlos simplemente los saludo con la mano, era como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Los chicos estaban dispuestos a interrogar a la chica cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era el hombre encerrado en la jaula para dragones

-¿ese es Sirius Black?- a Fred le costó trabajo formular la pregunta, miro a Harry anonadado –¿capturaste a Sirius Black?- el moreno solo se encogió de hombros y desenfundando rápidamente su varita la dirigió hacia la jaula de Black haciendo que esta se abriera, aquella acción hizo que los gemelos también sacaran sus varitas, sin embargo estos apuntaban a Harry y a Black alternativamente, los pelirrojos le dedicaban a Harry una mirada preocupada, sin embargo el chico no se percató de nada, el solo tenía ojos para Black

-lo hemos encontrado- las palabras del joven Potter produjeron que Black sonriera con malicia

-¿dejaras que lo mate?- los gemelos miraban alternativamente a Harry y a Black los cuales parecían apunto de reír mientras que la joven Luna se mantenía impasible

-NO- la respuesta del moreno sorprendió al convicto –hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo y los gemelos- y dicho eso el moreno guardo su varita –síganme- los tres involucrados quedaron estupefactos, ante sus ojos se encontraba un chico calmado del cual no dejaba de emanar magia constantemente, para sorpresa de los hombres rápidamente Luna siguió a su amigo, aquel acto fue repetido por los demás

Harry llevo a sus amigos hacia el final del pasillo de las puertas, hay una puerta solitaria los esperaba, una vez dentro de la habitación todos quedaron realmente sorprendidos, la habitación estaba finamente amueblada, los sillones estaban tapizados en terciopelo y las alfombras eran persas, pero lo que llamaba la atención era un cuadro tamaño real de un mago aristocrático de cabellos negros y ojos grises, el hombre del cuadro debía rondar cerca de los 40 años y tenía una mirada y una sonrisa arrogantes en su hermoso rostro, todos los invitados rápidamente supieron quién era el hombre del retrato, rápidamente comprendieron que estaban en presencia de Salazar Slytherin.

Por otra parte Slytherin miraba con cierta sorpresa en el rostro a los invitados de su heredero, no era normal que hubiera tanta gente en dicho lugar, en especial cuando el aun no les comentaba sobre sus planes de venganza contra el mago que le había arrebatado a sus padres, Slytherin estaba a punto de cuestionar al joven Potter cuando Apophis, la serpiente encargada de custodiar la prisión de Sirius Black, entro en la habitación y produjo que tanto los gemelos como el mismo Black se alegaran rápidamente de ella, aprovechando eso Harry los había invitado a tomar asiento mientras que él se sentaba en un hermosos sillón el cual se encontraba a la derecha del cuadro de Salazar Slytherin, y mientras los demás parecían estar extrañados por todo a su alrededor el joven Potter había llamado en aquel extraño idioma a su serpiente para que esta se subiera al sillón y quedara sobre sus hombros lo cual le dio una imagen de poder y oscuridad que rápidamente inundo la habitación, sin poder luchar contra su impotencia el primero en hablar fue Sirius Black

-aun me sorprende el hecho que hables Pársel, si tu padre estuviera vivo estaría completamente histérico- Harry le sostuvo la mirada al hombre unos segundos antes de contestar

-es una habilidad bastante útil, sobre todo para mi causa- los tres hombres abrieron sus ojos como platos ante esas palabras

-¿de qué causa estás hablando?- George claramente estaba incomodo por el rumbo de la conversación, pero antes de que Harry le respondiera Luna se adelantó y dio su propia respuesta

-la causa a la cual Neville y yo nos unimos- la rubia respondió sin poner demasiada atención en el entorno, parecía estar aburrida de todo el asunto, sin embargo se mantuvo en el cuarto, de hecho se sentó en uno de los apoya brazos del sillón que ocupaba Harry y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Apophis, aquella escena era extrañamente casual, como si fuera algo del día a día, lo que relajo todo el ambiente. Harry aprovechando eso comenzó a hablar

-les prometí que si me ayudaban les diría la verdad…espero que tengan tiempo- y dicho eso Harry comenzó a hablar

El moreno les conto sobre sus sospechas de que quizás Sirius Black no estaba detrás de él teniendo como única prueba los ataques hacia Gryffindor, luego les conto sobre su travesía persiguiendo a un extraño perro negro que resultó ser el mismísimo Sirius, después les conto sobre la pequeña platica en la cual Black se declaraba inocente y al final termino contándole a Sirius sobre el trato que había tenido con los gemelos a cambio de su ayuda, aquella historia causo que todos los involucrados quedaran completamente sorprendidos

-¿entonces todo lo que necesitamos es capturar a ese tal Pettigrew?- Harry afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza

Los gemelos se encontraban enfrascados en un debate personal mientras que Black parecía estar furioso con la idea de dejar a su antiguo amigo con vida, sin embargo Harry había sido enfático en desear la no muerte de Peter (hasta donde él lo considerara) y todos se habían visto obligados a aceptar eso, pero Harry no les había explicado el plan de captura porque aun necesitaba revisar algunos detalles lo cual hizo estallar nuevamente a Sirius

-¿estás tan decidido a dejar vivo al hombre que traiciono a tus padres?- las palabras de Black fueron frías y cortantes, no obstante estas no afectaron en nada al joven Potter y rápidamente Sirius supo porque Slytherin lo había elegido como futuro heredero

-¿tienes el descaro de cuestionarme Black?, todo este cuento es tu culpa en primer lugar- la voz de Harry tomo un tono bastante tranquilo aunque frio, lo que causo que los bellos de la nuca de todos se erizaran –tú fuiste el que confió en esa rata en primer lugar, TÚ fuiste el que lo dejo escapar y evito que respondiera por sus crímenes, fuiste tú y tus estúpidos planes los que nos tienen ahora aquí- Harry entonces se paró y se dirigió a enfrentarse a Sirius el cual también se había puesto de pie –haremos las cosas a mi manera Black y si eres tan estúpido como para sabotear mis planes juro que te matare- el animago quedo paralizado debido a la impresión, desde su ahijado salía una sed de sangre sin precedentes y entonces lo supo, supo que si hacia alguna idiotez Harry lo mataría sin miramientos, lo cual produjo que el miedo y la ira se convirtieran en tristeza, tristeza por el hijo de su mejor amigo que se había convertido en un ser oscuro y vengativo, tristeza porque Harry tenía razón, habían sido sus ideas y planes los que causaron que sus amigos murieran y dejaran al muchacho huérfano

.

...

* * *

.

Los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encontraban viviendo ya en la última semana del mes de enero y para sorpresa de los alumnos de Gryffindor un alumno llamaba enormemente la atención, su nombre era George Weasley. George se encontraba leyendo en su sala común, era un día sábado bastante hermoso, el castillo no se encontraba helado gracias al sol que golpeaba con fuerza en la torre de los leones, sin embargo aquel chico no disfrutaba de aquella hermosa tarde, de hecho parecía estar enfrascado en una lectura completamente absorbente, varios alumnos al verlo parecían entran en pánico, "era un milagro" decían, George por su lado se encontraba impasible, parecía que nada podía sacar de su estudio al muchacho, al menos fue así hasta que vio a su hermano pequeño

-¡hey Ron!, ¿en qué andas?- el mas pequeño de los Weasley se sorprendió por el saludo de su hermano

-voy hacia la biblioteca, el idiota de Snape nos dio una tarea increíblemente difícil-

-¿vas con Scrabbers?- el pecoso miro extrañado a su hermano

-¿Por qué debería ir con Scrabbers?-

-es que he visto que últimamente es correteado por varios gatos aquí en la sala común- Ron también había visto a su rata siendo perseguida, por lo que decidió subir a su habitación y buscarla

El joven Weasley bajo luego de varios minutos con una rata asustada en sus manos, parecía que la rata estaba mucho mas vieja y delgada de lo que jamás los chicos la habían visto con anterioridad, una vez que Ron llego junto a su hermano, Fred entro a la sala común

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí George?- el gemelo mostro el libro que tenía en sus manos

-he estado trabajando a diferencia de ti-

-sé que los deberes son importantes, pero cuando actúas así te desconozco- George se sonrojo un poco –¿qué tal si vamos a las cocinas?, estoy muerto de hambre- Fred entonces dio media vuelta y su hermano estaba dispuesto a seguirlo cuando una tercera voz se escucho

-¿van para las cocinas?, ¿puedo ir?- Ron miraba a sus hermanos como cachorro bajo la lluvia, el realmente quería conocer las cocinas del colegio

-no lo sé, ¿Qué opinas George?- el aludido miro a su hermano pequeño y a su mascota

-quizás sea bueno, esa rata parece que no ha comido en días- Ron pensaba dejar a Scrabbers en su habitación, pero debido a que la preocupación de su hermano iba dirigida a ella en vez de a él decidió llevarla

Los tres hermanos caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts de bastante buen humor, después de todo una buena comida animaba a cualquiera, sin que se percataran del tiempo transcurrido se encontraban frente al gran salón y por lo tanto a solo pasos de las cocinas del castillo, sin embargo los gemelos no tomaron el camino que Ron esperaría, de hecho fueron en la dirección contraria

-chicos, ¿no se supone que las cocinas quedan cerca de Hufflepuff?- ambos gemelos rodaron los ojos

-no vamos a tomar el camino mas transitado a esta hora hermanito- le respondió con cierta burla Fred –iremos por un camino alternativo- en ese momento el pelirrojo saco pecho –con George encontramos esta entrada secreta hace solo unos meses, es mejor en todo sentido, los maestros nunca patrullan por estos pasillos por lo tanto jamás nos sorprenderán con comida en nuestras manos- el mas joven de los Weasley se encontraba eufórico, un camino secreto hacia las cocinas era por mucho lo mejor que se podía aprender en el castillo

Los chicos tomaron unas escaleras que los condujeron a un pasillo mas abajo el cual era bastante estrecho, de hecho los chicos debían caminar en fila india, llegando al final de aquel corredor los gemelos dieron con una pared solida de roca, al estar frente a ella Fred saco su varita y se dispuso a tocar un ladrillo predeterminado pero justo en ese momento la pared se abrió y por ella salió Harry Potter cargando varios sándwiches, el moreno los miro y luego suspiro resignado

-creía ser el único que conocía esta entrada- los gemelos sonrieron

-te equivocaste Potter- respondieron al unísono

Harry dándose cuenta que no podría pasar por el pasillo el cual era ocupado por los gemelos, decidió volver sobre sus pasos

-lo mejor será que ustedes entren- haciéndose a un lado Fred cruzo primero seguido por un Ron que era empujado por George desde detrás, una vez que Ronald entro en la habitación se percató que algo estaba mal

-¿Qué diablos?- la habitación en cuestión estaba completamente vacía, y se asemejaba mas a un calabozo, Ron parecía estar dispuesto a replicar pero justo en ese instante la puerta se cerró y detrás de ella un hombre adulto con cara de loco apareció

-hola Peter- la rata de inmediato escapo, no tuvo problemas después de todo su dueño se había desmayado por la impresión que había recibido de Sirius, la rata saltaba y corría de un lado a otro intentando encontrar una salida mientras que Black la perseguía en un vano intento por atraparla, Harry ya cansado de la imagen siseo fuerte

-_Apophis quiero a esa rata con vida_- la mamba negra obedeciendo las órdenes de su amo, salió desde su morada y se interpuso en el camino del roedor, la rata al verla se paralizo de miedo lo que causo que Black lograra atraparla

Pero antes de que Sirius lograra dañar a la rata Harry le apunto con la varita y recito un maleficio en voz alta

-hominibus in carcere- unas hermosas cadenas doradas abandonaron la varita del muchacho y se posaron en el cuerpo de la rata la cual chillo de dolor, en menos de un segundo se encontraba en el suelo un hombre adulto encogido de dolor el cual miraba a Harry con terror

Los cuatro involucrados miraban con asco al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo y sin darle oportunidad al sujeto Harry le lanzo un incarcero y lo inmovilizo de forma permanente, Black entonces miro a su ahijado y le hablo

-Harry aún estamos a tiempo de matarlo- el hombre rata al oír aquello comenzó a rogar por su vida lo que causo que Harry le pateara en la cara con asco

-deja de chillar maldito infeliz y tu Black deja de desear su muerte, tengo planes para el- el hombre en ese momento iba a replicar pero entonces George hablo en voz alta, mantenia en sus manos un viejo pergamino

-Harry, Dumbledore y otros profesores vienen para acá- el chico sonrió, todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado

-ábreles la puerta quiero que vean esto- George entonces con su varita toco el ladrillo predeterminado y la puerta se abrió dejando sorprendidos a los profesores que se acercaban por ese pasillo

-¿señor Weasley?- era Albus Dumbledore el que hablaba en ese momento –¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿Qué es esta habitación?- el Gemelo solo se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Dumbledore y a los profesores que le acompañaban que resultaron ser Mcgonagall, Snape y Lupin

En cuanto los hombres pasaron por el umbral de la puerta se percataron de la presencia de Sirius Black, aquello causo que tanto Snape como Lupin desenfundaron sus varitas e hicieron el ademan de atacar a Black, sin embargo ambos perdieron sus varitas a manos de un hechizo de desarme conjurado por el joven Potter

-no son necesarios los ataques- había dicho con calma Harry –los he llamado para presentarle a alguien- y dicho eso el muchacho apunto hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación donde se encontraba un hombre amordazado –su nombre es Peter Pettigrew- los cuatro adultos quedaron paralizados en el acto, ninguno sabía que estaba pasando

.

…

* * *

.

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y no olviden dejar un review **


End file.
